


The Contest

by ScenesInMyHead



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Man Bun, Cap behaving badly, Chapter 1 slow build, Chapter 10 wait what, Chapter 2 slow build continues, Chapter 3 more teasing, Chapter 4 slow build with some angst, Chapter 5 building, Chapter 6 building, Chapter 7 still building, Chapter 8 still building, Chapter 9 getting closer, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Erections, F/M, Filthy talk, Fingering, Flirting, Fondling, Fucky Bucky, Grey Sweatpants, Groping, Hot Chocolate, Jealous Bucky, Karaoke, Lap dancing, Licking, Moljnir kink, Nudity, Sass, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing, cannolis, dirty talk of course, flirty moments, fluff for now, fluff smut (smuluff?), lots of swearing, mission mishief, more dirty talk, oh my the mouths on these two, physical altercation, rollercoaster ride of emotions, sergeant james barnes, serious with some funny, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScenesInMyHead/pseuds/ScenesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you and the rest of the Avengers test your willpower in an usual challenge, your attempts to remain Master of your Domain are complicated when James "Bucky" Barnes makes you his mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master Of My Domain

Looking around the living room in the Avengers compound, you couldn't help but smile. The team had gathered to celebrate a grueling but successful mission and everyone was in great spirits. The drinks flowed and laughter rang out as you, Tony and Thor performed a rather animated reenactment of the covert operation. As the three of you shamelessly exaggerated the events of the past week to position yourselves as the stars of the mission, Natasha and Bruce heckled drunkingly from the audience. Steve and Bucky, not feeling any effects from the beers they were downing, intermittently rolled their eyes and threw beer caps in protest. 

Collapsing on the couch beside Steve after taking your bows, a twinge of warmth spreads through your body. Even though you had only joined the Avengers three months ago, you had quickly developed a deep connection to your team members. They were the closest thing to a family you had ever had. Looking up at Steve as you nuzzle his chest, you smile gratefully at the man who had rescued you from your bleak captivity as a Russian operative. Taking in your inebriated state, he frowns and wraps a strong arm around your shoulder, trapping you in a protective grip.

"You better slow down on the martinis," Steve cautions.

"You're such a big brother," you chuckle, reaching up to ruffle his perfect hair.

God he was handsome. You giggle, remembering the first time you kissed Captain America. His wet, full lips pressed softly against yours. It was so sweet, so gentle, so...platonic. It was in that moment, you both realized you were better suited as friends than lovers.

Steve kisses your forehead and looks around the room. "Well you're drunk and I don't want any of these punks to take advantage of such a sweet, innocent thing like you," he says jokingly, but with a hint of serious intent. "Especially that one." He juts out his chin to motion to the handsome, solitary figure sitting across from you.

James Buchanan Barnes.

Just the mere thought of the super solider was enough to bring a stain to your cheeks and to your panties. Looking shyly over your shoulder, you sneak a quick look at Bucky who is silently peeling the label off his beer bottle while ignoring the lively chatter around him. Damn he looked hot tonight in his tight black jeans and t-shirt that perfectly outlined every hard muscle in his body. Your head spins as you drink in the soft curve of his lips and sharp lines of his cheekbones. As your gaze runs down the chiselled sweep of his jaw to his neck, Bucky's body suddenly stiffens. Sensing your stare, Bucky's head snaps up, his icy blue eyes bearing down onto yours. You bite down hard on your bottom lip as a shiver runs down your spine. Watching your reaction, a mix of frustration and pain wash over Bucky's features. He turns away and bolts from his seat, scrambling to join Nat and Bruce in conversation.

Heart dropping, you lower your head into Steve's chest and sigh. From the very first moment you had met Bucky - his calloused hand wrapped around yours in a forgotten handshake while he stared deeply into your eyes in stunned silence - he had awakened a part of your heart you thought had been destroyed. But after months of trying to establish even a simple friendship had gone nowhere, you resigned yourself to the fact that the attraction wasn't mutual. He seemed to ignore you at every turn, only acknowledging your existence when it became necessary for training or during a mission. Steve's constant explanations that all Bucky needed was more time to get past his trust issues were wearing thin. You sensed there was something deeper at play but you just couldn't figure out why Bucky Barnes hated you.

Before you can reassure Steve that Bucky can barely stand to lay his eyes on you, let alone any other body part, you hear Tony scoffing loudly at Cap's claim.

"Innocent my ass," he drawls. "There ain't nothing innocent about those noises coming from her bedroom at night."

"What? Wait no," you protest over the ensuing hoots and catcalls. "I've never had anyone up in my room. I haven't even had sex since I moved in here."

You regretted the words the second they left your lips. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Bucky turn his full attention to the discussion and take a few steps closer to you. 

"Bullshit," coughs Natasha. "Guys are constantly hitting on you when we go out."

"What about that really cute doctor that keeps asking you out? Bill...umm Bob...no Ben!"

You glare hard at her, silently willing her to stop. She innocently takes a sip of her drink and raises an eyebrow at you before glancing sideways at Bucky.

"Who the hell is Ben," Steve and Bucky shout in unison. You flinch at the sound of Bucky's tense voice. Turning to face him, you're greeted by his blazing eyes and the sight of his metal hand forming a tight fist. This uncharacteristic show of emotion aimed squarely at you makes your head swim.

"Ben is no one, he's just this guy I met," you stammer in confusion, your eyes locked on Bucky's. "We haven't gone out on a date or anything. I'm not interested in Ben." 

Upon hearing your exasperated confession, Bucky's eyes soften and his lips curl up into a slight smile. The blood is pounding so loudly in your ears, that you barely hear Tony's response.

"So if you're not getting your rocks off with Doctor Ben MD," he asks slyly "then which one of us is making you so hot and bothered every night that you need to, ahem, relieve the tension?" Tearing your eyes off Bucky, you look over at Tony. You begin to roll your eyes hard as he wiggles his eyebrows and shoots you an over-the-top seductive look. Not to be outdone, Thor pushes out his massive chest and strikes a regal pose. Bruce meanwhile fidgets with his hands before giving you a shy smile. Turning to Steve for backup, you're surprised to see him playing along - looking up at you through his long lashes with a sweet, puppy dog face. You punch his arm in disgust.

"Et tu, Rogers?"

Not daring to glance over to the one person you know can make you come undone with just a look, you miss the wide smirk on Bucky's face.

"Puu-lease," you growl, gaining your composure. "I can control my urges..."

Pausing, you catch Tony's gaze making its way down your body and you are struck with urge to turn the tables. Rising from your seat you walk over to him slowly, hips swaying. Leaning over to provide him with an unobstructed view of your ample cleavage, you take the martini from his hand and murmur seductively, "which is a lot more than I can say about you Stark."

Tony swallows hard as you straighten up to take a sip of his drink before raising it to toast to your willpower. "I however, am the master of my domain."

Groans fill the room.

"I understood that reference," chuckles Steve proudly.

"Hold up sweetheart," snickers Tony. "Are you trying to tell me that you could go longer without having an orgasm than moi?"

"That's not what I meant Tony," you huff, shaking your head as you make your way back to your seat. "But sure, I bet you would crack way before me."

A devious smile spreads across Tony's face. "Challenge accepted."

Confused looks are exchanged amongst the other team members while you narrow your eyes at Tony, waiting for him to deliver the punch line. He just continues to smile.

Steve rubs his forehead. "Tony, tell me you're not suggesting that you two have a contest to see..."

Tony cuts him off with a wave of his hand and jumps to his feet. "No, not just the two of us, we are all taking part. Don't forget, it's my turn to organize the team building exercise for the month."

"You are crazy if you think I'm going to take part in this deranged experiment," exclaims Bruce.

Natasha tilts her head to the side and runs her hand up Bruce's chest. "Don't think you can hold out Banner?" He laughs nervously in response.

Ignoring the protests from the team, Tony buttons his jacket and begins to pace back and forth, silently in thought. 

"I'm in," volunteers Bucky as he sits down next to you.

Stark points to Bucky in appreciation. "Now there's a team player."

Bucky looks straight ahead, avoiding your shocked expression as he takes a long swig of his beer.

"OK, here are the rules." Tony announces with a flourish.

"No orgasms of any kind - whether achieved by manual or oral stimulation, intercourse or by using any type of device - will be permitted during the contest period."

"Players will refrain from touching other contestants suggestively, outwardly seducing them or from walking around in an unacceptable state of undress until after the contest is over. Sexual innuendoes and basic swearing and/or dirty talk will be allowed in the general context of our day to day banter."

"There will be no external stimuli allowed in the compound. So no strippers, porn, groupies, etcetera."

Steve leans over to Bucky. "We have groupies?" Bucky shrugs his shoulders.

"And now to make it interesting," Tony says with a smile.

"The first two people to drop out of the contest will have to cook all the team meals for one month."

"Oh god, please don't let it be Natasha," jokes Steve, narrowly dodging an olive thrown by the red-head.

"The third person eliminated will have to organize the monthly team building events for the rest of the year. Good luck topping this one."

"The fourth person eliminated will execute any weekly social activities requested by the team for the next four months."

"The fifth person eliminated will file the weekly team status reports for the next three months."

"I want you to get that one Bucky," Natasha says gleefully. You try not to laugh as you picture Bucky hunched over a computer swearing while he stabs the keyboard with his two index fingers.

"And for the last two standing. The winner will be entitled to request, within reason of course, three favours from the runner-up that can't be refused."

Tony pauses to look at you. "You do own a bikini right? You'll need something to wear while you wash my cars."

You raise your middle finger. "Bite me."

Bucky silently chuckles at your words.

Bruce clears his throat and adjusts his glasses. "So, just how will we, ummm, determine if someone has well, you know..."

Tony looks around the room with an expression of pride. "F.R.I.D.A.Y., initiate the Climax Protocol."

"Protocol Climax has been initiated."

Steve chokes on his drink. "What the hell is the Climax Protocol?"

"The Climax Protocol is a program developed by Tony Stark to identify the occurrence of an orgasm within a subject," answers F.R.I.D.A.Y. while the team sits in complete silence. "The program measures the activity in areas of the brain impacted by sexual arousal including the nucleus accumbens, ventral tegmental area, amygdala, cerebellum, and the pituitary gland along with the levels of neurochemicals present."

"You've gone mad," says Bruce as he scrutinizes Tony with a look of bewilderment. "What on earth possessed you to create this program?"

"It's for science," answers Tony matter-of-factly. "I even have portable devices for us to wear when we leave the compound."

"Wait," stammers Steve. "Not those silicone bands you made us wear on that mission in Budapest? I thought those were to monitor our heart rates."

"Well, technically yes they do, among other things." Tony purses his lips tight to suppress a laugh while he watches Steve's face turn pink.

The team erupts with laughter and once again a celebratory mood fills the room.

It's almost midnight when the team starts in on Thor's cask of Asgardian mead. "The drink of the Gods," exclaims Thor as he pours you another glass of the potent brew.

You sink into the couch with your drink, wedged cozily between Steve and Bucky, who strangely enough hasn't left your side since the talk of the contest started. After months of barely giving you a passing glance, suddenly having Bucky so close kicks your senses in overdrive.

Silently drinking your mead, you try hard to focus on the conversation Steve and Bucky are having but you can barely form a simple thought as you breathe in Bucky's scent and feel his taut body moving next to yours. The low, sexy timbre of his voice is like a siren song, drawing you closer to drown in his ocean blue eyes or become mesmerized by the way his lips move when he speaks. Your mind starts to drift, imagining how sweet those full lips would taste, how they would feel as they made their way down your body. Wetness pooling between your legs, you start to imagine Bucky's warm, wet mouth on your pussy.

Deep in your fantasy, you at first don't think anything of it when Bucky leans into you several times during his conversation with Steve. By the time you realize he's been inching his body closer to you with each pass, his thigh is already pressed up hard against yours. As he reaches across to playfully punch Steve's shoulder in response to something he said, Bucky deliberately brushes his metal arm across your breasts, sending a jolt of electricity down to your core. He chuckles lowly as you moan into his ear.

"You alright doll," he says with mock concern as he watches you squeeze your thighs together.

"Or do you need to head back to your room to take care of that?"

Ignoring the scowl on your face, he casually drapes his arm behind you on the back of the couch and starts to lightly trace his metal fingertips on your bare shoulder.

"I was hoping you wouldn't go down so quickly on me. Well, at least not until after I win the contest."

He tilts his head and winks at you. You blush deeply - half from arousal, half out of anger at his smug cockiness - and cast your gaze down to avoid his stare. Eyes drifting to his lap, a smirk starts to spread across your face. You look up at him coyly through your lashes.

"How cute are you Barnes, talking the big game," you purr as your hand coasts up his thigh and stops just sort of a bulge that's forming in his tight jeans. "You should really give that tongue of yours a rest though, for when you lose of course."

"You're going to need it for what I've got planned for that smart mouth of yours."

Your hand dips slightly between his legs and squeezes his thigh. His eyes flutter closed for a brief instant but snap open quickly when Thor calls out his name.

"Young Bucky," he roars. "Are you worthy to possess the power of Thor?"

You both look over to see Tony, Natasha and Bruce gathered around Thor's Mjölnir. Bolstered by the mead, they were each taking turns to see who could lift the hammer from the coffee table.

Bucky shakes his head laughing, "Not even close."

"What's wrong soldier," you tease. "Can't get it up?''

"Try me doll," he murmurs, throwing his arms wide open in invitation while he sits back smiling.

Before you can answer, the team begins to loudly cajole you into testing your worthiness. Standing up from the couch, the effects of the asgardian liquor washes over you and you find yourself swaying back down towards your seat. Two hands quickly wrap around your waist to steady you. As you reach down to squeeze what you assume are Steve's hands, you feel the touch of cool metal. Looking down, you're met with Bucky's smug grin and the feeling of his fingers moving down your backside. You clumsily swat his hands away and stagger over to the Mjölnir.

You have never been this close to Thor's hammer and you find yourself in total awe of it's power. As you absentmindedly begin to circle the tip of the handle with the pad of your thumb, you look up to see Bucky watching your movements closely while biting down on his bottom lip.

"Well this could be fun," you think chuckling to yourself. Hearing your laugh, Bucky furls his brow and leans forward, hands clasped tight with his elbows resting on his thighs, waiting to see what you have planned.

"Mmmmm, so hard and long," you sigh as you begin to run your fingers up and down the leather clad handle, your eyes fixed squarely on Bucky. 

Bucky crosses his arms and leans back on the couch, shaking his head while he forms his lips in a tight, disapproving smile.

"It's so big, I can barely get my hand around it."

Fingers wrapped tightly around the handle, you begin to move your hand up and down slowly. You give Bucky one more smile before you close your eyes and throw your head back. Obscene, breathy grunts start to spill from your mouth as you tug at the ridged shaft.

You smile as you hear Bucky start swearing in Russian under his breath. You bring your head forward and open your eyes to meet the amused looks of your teammates. You give yourself a mental high-five when you notice Bucky has strategically placed a large pillow in his lap.

"Like I said Cap," mutters Tony, rolling his eyes at Steve, "innocent my ass." 

Turning to Thor, you smile sweetly and shrug your shoulders.

"Guess I'm not worthy to rule Asgard."

Slightly dazed, Thor picks up his hammer and bows in front of you.

"That my lady, was a performance worthy of a King. If you would...I need to...I must go now."

Natasha sidles up beside you as you watch Thor make his way to the elevator.

"Damn girl, are you trying to kill Barnes," she whispers approvingly. "He looks like he's ready to explode."

"That's the plan," you return with a wicked grin.

You chat with Nat for a few minutes before heading back to the couch to sit beside Bucky who is trying hard to avoid eye contact.

"Are you ok doll," you goad, patting the pillow on his lap. "Or do you need to go take care of that?"

You see a slight smile cross his lips.

"I hope you're not ready to give up Barnes, 'cause I'm just getting started."

"No way babe," he murmurs, turning to lower his face within inches of yours. "After that little show, I'm making you my mission. I can't wait for you to make those pretty noises for me all day long with that dirty porn star mouth."

He reaches up to run his thumb across your lower lip. You struggle to suppress a moan.

While you're deciding whether to slap him or suck his thumb into your mouth, F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupts your thoughts.

"Thor Odison has achieved climax at approximately 1:12 am."

After a few seconds of silence, the team erupts in laughter.


	2. The Morning After

The next morning you wake slowly, head pounding and heavy with a hazy recollection of how the evening ended. Lying in bed, eyes still closed, you search your memory only to find it overloaded with images of Bucky. 

The last coherent scene in your head was a rather lively game of pool with Bucky and Steve. You remember Bucky, when he wasn’t busy running his tongue over his lips to distract you, going to great lengths to ensure you had a perfect view of his ass whenever he leaned over to line up his shot. You repaid the favour by taking every opportunity to smack his ass with your pool stick and by bending over the table a little too deeply so that he got an eyeful of your cleavage. Between the flirtatious smack talk and flashing of body parts, you remember Steve walking away, grumbling something about being a third wheel.

Everything after that was a blur except for the vague memory of two strong arms carrying you to the elevator, but you couldn’t be certain if that was real or just a dream. The whole night seemed like a dream, just too good to be true. 

A sigh escapes your lips as you begin to replay every single moment spent with Bucky at the party. As you recall the feel of his body pressed up against yours, his metal fingers on your bare skin and how his eyes sparkled with every flirty exchange, your hand drifts to stroke your covered mound. 

“Oh God Bucky,” you moan out loud when you feel the wetness start to seep through your panties.

You’re about to slip your fingers under the fabric when you remember - the contest. A frustrated groan rises from your throat as you pull your hand away. Flipping over to your side, you reach out to grab a pillow to bury your head when your hands land on a warm, hard mass.

“Good morning doll.”

Your heart jumps out of your chest.

Screwing your eyes tight, you pray that you’re dreaming.

“Need a hand down there?” 

You open your eyes tentatively to find Bucky lying next to you, his hair a tousled mess and his mouth turned up in a sexy smirk.

“You know, it’s a good thing you’re gorgeous or I would have kicked you out of the bed last night for snoring so loudly.”

You bolt upright, sheets falling to your waist. As Bucky’s eyes move away from your shocked expression, you glance down to where he’s fixed his gaze and realize you’re dressed only in a sheer lace bra and panties. Grabbing the sheets, you clutch them to your chest and glare.

“What the hell are you doing in my bed Barnes?”

Bucky props his head up with his arm and subtly raises his eyebrows.

“Well I’ve been laying here for the past hour wondering how I can get you to make those obscene little moans again.” 

“OH MY GOD, DID WE...?!” you choke out, eyes widening.

“Did we what sweetheart?” Bucky replies innocently as he looks up through his lashes and bites his lip.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES!”

Bucky grins widely, clearly amused.

“Relax sweetheart, nothing happened.”

But before you can breathe a sigh of relief, he reaches out to trail his metal fingers up your exposed back, making your pulse race.

“Believe me doll,” he murmurs as he traces lightly along your spine, brushing the top of your panties. “When we have sex you will definitely remember every. single. minute.”

You blush deeply, nervously biting your lip as you search your foggy brain for clues. Bucky senses your struggle and starts to rub calming circles on your back.

“Hey sorry, I’m being a jerk.”

He smiles warmly and wraps a reassuringly arm gently around your waist. 

“Listen, you had a lot to drink last night and Steve asked me to make sure you got to your room in one piece,” he explains, his voice softening. “He was going to do it himself but you wanted to finish, I quote ‘kicking my ass at pool’ and Steve was too tired to wait around.”

His attempt to mimic your voice in an exaggerated fashion leaves you in a fit of giggles. Feeling a little more at ease, you allow your eyes to trail down his bare chest to the sheets gathered at his waist. You can’t help but wonder what the Winter Soldier wears to bed. 

You bring your tongue to your top lip and make an obvious show of examining his backside.

“So Sergeant, is that ass of yours a little worse for wear this morning?” 

Bucky throws his head back and laughs. “You are something else.”

“If that’s your subtle way of asking if you won the game then yes, you did,” he begrudgingly concedes while rolling his eyes. 

“Man, I thought I was competitive.”

You lightly punch his arm in protest.

“You had better be telling me the truth Bucky,” you warn. “Or I’ll do more than kick your ass.”

“Mmm, my girl likes it rough,” he teases as he slips his hands under the covers.

Before you can fully process the words “my girl”, you feel his fingers pull at the hem on the front of your panties and snap it back in place.

“Bucky!” you scream, eyes open wide in astonishment. “Hands where I can see them soldier.”

Bucky grins and falls back on the bed, hands held up in a mock surrender.

“OK, so that explains how I got to my room. But how did I end up in bed, practically naked, spooning with the Winter Soldier?”

Bucky cocks his head and smiles.

“Well, you started to strip down the second we stepped in the room,” he recalls, eyes glazing over momentarily and a grin spreading across his lips.

“Focus Bucky,” you sigh while discreetly rubbing your legs together to make sure they are shaved. 

“Um, yeah, so I left but maybe an hour later you started screaming so I ran back in here to make sure you weren’t having one of your dreams.”

Your body tenses as you search his eyes. He only has to nod. 

Head dropping, your voice barely comes out in a whisper.

“Red Room?”

“No…spiders,” Bucky spits out, trying to control his laughter.

You snap your head up in disbelief.

“Spiders?!” you growl as you begin to hit him repeatedly with a pillow. “Are you fucking kidding me Barnes?”

“I swear babe, it was spiders,” he roars as he raises his hands to defend himself from the onslaught.

“Fucking Steve, he kept going on and on the whole night about this stupid show he watched on the nature channel. Your brain must have gotten all worked up.”

“You dreamt that they were all over the bed and you wouldn’t get in until I lay down to prove to you it was safe.”

He grabs your waist and pulls you onto his body in an effort to quell the attack. You freeze as you feel his hard bulge press against your core and you drop the pillow. Arms coming to rest on his broad chest, you drop your head and breathe deeply. He reaches up to brush the hair from your face and tucks it behind your ear. 

“I guess I nodded off while I was watching you fall asleep,” he confesses shyly as a blush creeps over his sharp features.

“I usually don’t sleep well but I felt so peaceful lying here next to you.” 

His eyes flicker to yours and for a long moment, you share a look of understanding. Heart beating wildly, you find yourself slowly leaning towards him. He smiles and slides his hands up to your neck to pull you in closer. But just as your lips graze his, you’re interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey sleepy head, want some coff…” Steve stops mid-sentence when he spots you and Bucky in bed. 

“I can explain,” you both shout in unison. As you roll off Bucky, you notice Steve staring at you in a less than brotherly fashion. You quickly cover up. 

“Dammit Bucky,” Steve mutters in exasperation. “I asked you to bring her to bed, not get her into bed.”

“Nothing happened, I swear,” says Bucky climbing out of the bed, a pair of shorts hung low on his waist. That answers that question, you think to yourself as your eyes trail down his V. 

“You would have heard F.R.I.D.A.Y. if we had orgas…”

Steve holds up his hands to stop him. “Please don’t finish that sentence.”

You and Bucky start to laugh as Steve stands there with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in annoyance.

Bucky puts his hand on Steve’s shoulder and smiles.

“Come on buddy, you know I’m a perfect gentleman with the ladies,” he says reassuringly before giving you a smug, sideways glance. 

“Even when they shamelessly throw themselves at me.”

You gasp indignantly.

“Bite me Bucky!” you huff, hurtling a pillow at his head as he’s following Steve out the door.

He pauses to peek around the door frame.

“Just show me where doll,” he whispers with a wink before ducking out to avoid another flying pillow.

You sit there fuming, arms crossed while you settle your breath. “How the hell could you almost kiss that cocky, smug bastard?” you think to yourself. But as the scene flashes in your head, you sigh knowing full well the answer to that question. 

Swinging your legs over the side of the bed to get up, you spot a glass of water and some aspirin on your nightstand along with a note.

_You’re a real pain in my ass when you’re drunk ;) Bucky_

You chuckle softly as you reach for the glass and silently curse yourself for falling even deeper.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later, you groggily shuffle into the kitchen to find Steve at the table reading the newspaper and Thor cooking breakfast. You smile sheepishly at Thor, remembering the effect your little performance with the Mjölnir had on him.

“Good morning my lady,” he bellows. “Can I prepare some waffles for you this morning? There is fresh fruit and something in a can called whipped cream that the Captain assures me is needed on waffles.”

“Thank you Thor,” you stutter. “That sounds delicious.” 

“Look, I’m really sorry about last night.”

“Not to worry,” he smiles, before lowering his voice and leaning towards you. “But be forewarned that I will now use my position as an observer to ensure your speedy demise from the contest.” 

Steve chuckles from behind the sports section as you gulp nervously.

“Hey Lolita,” teases Tony as he walks in and delivers a smack to your bottom. “Could you please go throw some clothes on?”

“I don’t want Thor touching himself while he makes my breakfast.”

“Fuck off Tony,” you mumble as you look down at the long black t-shirt you’re wearing. “This shirt is practically down to my knees.”

“Who are you getting down on your knees for now,” asks Natasha jokingly as she enters the kitchen with Bruce.

You’re just about to respond with a smart remark when Bucky walks in wearing sweatpants and a tight t-shirt. Leave it to him to make sweatpants look so goddamn sexy.

“Speak of the devil,” smirks Natasha as she grabs a plate of waffles from Thor.

“It is most curious,” observes Thor, his eyes narrowing as they scan your form. “That the shirt you wear this morning should look like the one Bucky was wearing last night.”

Suddenly all eyes are on you and the shirt you had purposely picked up off your bedroom floor that morning and thrown on so you could breathe in the lingering scent. Bucky’s shirt. You look down to hide your reddening cheeks.

“Does it?” you reply nervously, pretending to examine the material. “Well you know, these black t-shirts all look the same.” 

Bucky shoots you an amused look as he opens the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. His eyes travel down the shirt and come to rest on the hem grazing your thighs. Your nipples start to harden as he brings the water to his full lips without breaking his stare, his tongue dipping into the bottle. As his gaze starts to make its way slowly upwards, you quickly turn your back to hide your body’s reaction. 

“Pour yourself a coffee and calm down,” you mentally order yourself, arm stretching for a mug that’s just out of reach. As you stand on your tiptoes, the hem of the t-shirt rides up to reveal your panties. You suddenly feel a body press up against your back. A metal arm reaches past you to grab hold of the mug.

“Don’t worry about giving me back my t-shirt,” Bucky whispers into your ear as he grinds his hardening shaft into your ass. “It’ll end up on my bedroom floor soon enough when I rip it off that sexy body of yours.”  
You let out a low moan as your hands tightly grip the edge of the counter.

Bucky hands you the mug and walks away grinning.

Talking a deep breath, you quickly pour yourself a cup of coffee and sit down to eat your breakfast.

Beside you Natasha is struggling with the can of whipped cream.

“Here, let me help you,” offers Bruce, grabbing at the can.

“I don’t need your help Banner,” insists Natasha as she tries to yank it out his hand.

There’s a loud swoosh and you look up in time to see a huge stream of whipped cream shoot from the can and shower Bruce and Natasha.

At first, everyone stares in complete shock before Bruce starts to laugh, then Natasha, until the entire room erupts into raucous laughter.

As you turn to hand Natasha a napkin, you notice that all the men in the room have their eyes fixed onto a dollop of whipped cream that is slowly making its way from the hollow of her throat to the valley between her breasts. Nat watches as you tilt your head and subtly roll your eyes in their direction, then back to her. 

Her brow furled, Natasha takes the napkin and looks over to where you are gesturing. Spotting her captive audience, she smirks and scoops the whipped cream from her chest with two fingers. As she sucks her fingers into her mouth, Nat’s gaze sweeps over the men until she settles on Bruce. He groans softly when she releases her fingers with a loud pop. Both Tony and Thor swallow hard while Steve’s newspaper begins to crumple in his tight grip. 

You turn away to keep from laughing out loud and notice Bucky doing the same. He looks at you playfully, then motions over to the can of whipped cream, before turning back to look at you with a wicked grin. You lick your lips slowly in response and watch as Bucky draws a sharp breath. 

“I should go get off,” stammers Bruce as he jumps to his feet, knocking over his empty coffee mug. 

“I mean get this off…go wash off the whipped cream.”

He releases a shaky breath and sets the mug upright, leaning on it for support. 

“Yeah, ok I’m going to go.”

You watch as he turns to the left, pauses for a moment and then turns right before he rushes from the room.

“Well that was fun,” say Tony dryly. “Okay kids, Daddy is off to the lab.”

“Let’s try hard to not cream over anyone else this morning.”

As Natasha cleans herself off, you and Steve help Thor to wipe down the table and floor.

Bucky meanwhile jumps up onto the counter behind you, quietly eating his cereal while he observes the cleanup efforts.

As you get down on your hands and knees to scrub the floor, you hear Bucky’s spoon rattle against the bowl. Looking over, you notice Bucky looking down at his cereal and muttering under his breath. You ignore him and turn back to finish up.

“You missed a spot,” he mumbles, mouth full of cereal.

You frown as you pull up onto your knees to survey the floor.

“Where? I don’t see anything.”

Bucky shoves another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“A little to the left,” he mutters, motioning with his head. 

You bend back down to wipe the floor in his line of sight.

“Is this the spot?” 

“No a little higher,” he answers between loud crunches.

You swipe the cloth over a wide swath on the floor.

“Back up a bit,” he instructs.

“I can’t understand a fucking thing you’re saying with all that cereal in your mouth,” you grumble as you rock back and forth on your hands and knees, forcefully pushing the cloth over a larger area.

“How does it look now?” you ask, studying the floor. “Still dirty?”

“It looks so fucking dirty from where I’m sitting babe,” murmurs Bucky, his voice low and gruff. “So fucking good and dirty.”

You glance over your shoulder in confusion only to see Bucky leering at your ass and biting down hard on his lower lip. Angrily tugging the hem of your t-shirt to cover your exposed panties, you quickly straighten up and toss the cloth at his head.

Cursing under your breath, you ignore the smirk on his face and sit back down at the table. You stab a waffle with your fork in frustration and grab the whipped cream to spray a large helping onto your plate

“You’re not going to eat all that are you?” Bucky says with a cringe.

Making a face, you bring the can to your mouth. Tilting your head back, you open wide and fill your mouth with whipped cream. You down it in one shot and swipe the back of your hand slowly across your mouth, eyes locked on Bucky.

“Don’t worry solider,” you say with a wink. “I never take more than I can swallow.” 

Bucky jumps off the counter and discreetly adjusts his sweatpants before he starts towards you. He stops midway when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice comes over the com system.

“Tony Stark has achieved climax at 9:35 am.”

Natasha turns to you with a smirk and rolls her eyes.

“Men,” she mutters before returning to her breakfast. Steve hides behind his paper trying not to laugh while Thor does a celebratory fist pump.

Bucky comes up behind you chuckling and leans over your shoulder. He reaches out and scoops some whipped cream from your waffles. Your mouth runs dry as you watch him bring his fingers to his lips and flick out his tongue to lick them clean.

“Mmm, not bad,” he whispers into the shell of your ear.

“But I bet your pussy tastes sweeter.”

Your breath hitches as he picks up the can of whipped cream and tosses it to Thor.

“I’m going to need another three of these.”

Thor smiles and gives him a knowing look. 

“I shall buy you a case.”

Bucky hums in approval as he runs the tip of his nose along your jaw and brings his mouth back to your ear.

“I can’t wait to fill that pretty little mouth of yours after I win.”

He grabs the waffle from your plate and turns to leave.

“Not a chance Barnes,” you yell out after him but he just stuffs the waffle into his mouth and keeps on walking.

“Bastard,” you mumble, shoving the empty plate away.

“So,’ Natasha drawls hesitantly as she gives you a sideways glance. “Are you going to tell me what you and soldier boy were doing in your bed this morning?”

You shoot her a deadly look before turning to glare at Steve.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and quickly puts the newspaper down.

“Hey Bucky, wait for me pal.”

He takes one last gulp of his coffee and hurries off, just narrowly avoiding a waffle aimed squarely at his head.


	3. The One With The Mats

As the week progresses, the effects of the contest start to wear heavily on the team.

There were plenty of cold showers, long sessions in the compound gym to work out mounting frustrations and on some days, outright avoidance of the other team members – especially those watching the play from the sidelines.

Thor and Tony, still smarting from their early exits, had decided that it would be fun to form an alliance with the sole purpose of tormenting the remaining contestants.

Now in charge of cooking for a month, they took team meals to a whole level with aphrodisiacs jamming the menu, some highly suggestive food plating and loads of alcohol to help wash it all down. A dinner of bourbon-glazed sticky ribs paired with specialty beers Stark had flown in from Germany descended into all out food porn as tongues and drunken innuendoes darted over lips dripping with the sticky mixture and coated fingers were licked clean. 

Thor took to wearing tight jeans and t-shirts that left little of his godly body to the imagination. Whenever Bucky was near, Thor would wrap his massive arms around you in a bear hug and sweep you up off your feet, smirking at the Winter Soldier’s jealous reactions to your giggles and squeals.

Tony meanwhile took a more hands-on approach with his taunting – the results of which were announced by F.R.I.D.A.Y. two to three times a day.

With each day that passed, you watched pieces of your willpower slip away until you were left feeling like a tightly wound coil, waiting to spring. And the one person who could easily make you come undone certainly wasn’t helping to temper your desires.

Bucky took great pleasure in watching you squirm each time he found an excuse to run his metal fingers over your body or whisper the filthiest thoughts in your ear. His every action, from an absentminded gesture of running his hands through his hair, to the premeditated removal of his shirt whenever he was working out in your presence, just served to drive you closer to the edge. And the cocky bastard knew how to push your buttons – taking every opportunity to make your panties wet.

You in turn felt no remorse in finding ways to tease him to distraction. Like the time he walked by your room when the door was conveniently wide open and he caught an eyeful of you dressed in a vintage, 1940’s corset and garter belts along with your favourite high heels. Watching Bucky’s eyes cloud over with lust, you were convinced he was going to throw you down to the floor and take you right then and there. Surprisingly, he somehow managed to walk away stiffly with his teeth gritted and a massive bulge in his jeans, but not before tearing off a chuck of your door frame from where he had gripped it tight.

When Bucky, Steve and Bruce are called away for a 4-day mission, you are at first relieved to have a break from Bucky’s attentions. But after barely a day apart, you find yourself worried about his safety and fighting a loneliness you have never felt before.

To make matters worse, your recurring nightmares had returned with such intensity that you didn’t dare to close your eyes for more than an hour at a time. The first few nights without Bucky were spent sitting up in bed with your knees to your chest, breathing in his scent from a shirt you stole from his room. 

By the third day, you are tired, miserable and longing for Bucky’s presence. When the team returns safely that afternoon ahead of schedule, your heart nearly bursts with relief.

The moment Bucky spots you, a huge grin spreads across his face and he quickens his pace towards you. You practically jump into his outstretched arms, sighing as he wraps them around your body and pulls you in tight.

“How’s my girl?” he murmurs, his hands moving over your body. 

“Better now that you’re home,” you whisper as you nuzzle your face into his neck and breathe in deeply.

“Hope you behaved yourself while I was away kitten,” he warns as he glances suspiciously over to Thor who is lounging on the couch in jeans and a tight henley, baseball cap sitting low on his forehead. 

“Well, my jaw’s a little stiff from giving Stark all those blow jobs,” you respond nonchalantly as your lips ghost up his neck. “But from the waist down, I was a good little girl.”

“Saving my pussy all for you daddy,” you purr into his ear.

Your knees weaken as Bucky groans into your shoulder and you feel an impressive bulge start to push against his leather combat fatigues. You breathe in sharply and roll your hips against him.

“Mmmm soldier, is that a Glock 17 in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“God, I missed you doll,” he laughs as he presses you closer. “And that dirty little mouth of yours.” 

He turns to face you, his gaze falling to your mouth and leans in. His lips are a breath away from touching yours when you hear Thor cough awkwardly behind you. 

“Forgive me for interrupting, but Chad is here.”

Bucky throws his head back in exasperation and glares at Thor who is smirking widely. You whimper softly as he pulls away.

“Who’s Chad,” he asks, glancing quizzically from you to Thor.

Just then, the door opens and in walks Natasha laughing, her arm linked with that of a handsome, dark-haired man dressed in shorts and a tight tank top that barely contains his broad chest. Bruce looks on in confusion and clears his throat to get Nat’s attention. She gives him a bright smile but doesn’t loosen her hold on the stranger’s muscular arm. 

As the visitor sets a lingering gaze on you, Bucky clenches his jaw and steps forward into a territorial stance. Your heart skips a beat as he makes a show of pulling up his sleeve to reveal his metal arm. 

“Hello gorgeous,” says the stranger, grinning broadly. Totally oblivious to Bucky’s posturing, he sweeps his eyes slowly down your form. “Are you ready to put that delicious body in my hands today?”

You start to giggle as he gives you a wink but stop short when Bucky turns to you with his lips drawn in a tight, thin line.

“I’m sorry, Chad is it?” asks Bruce as he extends his hand to the guest in an effort to dislodge it from Natasha’s side.

“Where are my manners,” Thor offers in apology. 

“Chad, this is Bruce Banner and Bucky Barnes.”

Chad shakes hands with Bruce before turning to Bucky. As you watch Chad wince noticeably from the unnecessary firmness of Bucky’s handshake, you elbow Bucky and silently give thanks that it’s not his metal arm.

“Chad’s a yoga instructor,” explains Natasha as she pats his chest in appreciation. “Thor thought we might enjoy a change to our workouts so he hired Chad to teach us some basic routines.”

“These lovely ladies are naturals,” Chad gushes to Bucky and Bruce as he runs his hand down Natasha’s toned arm. “So strong and flexible.” 

“It’s been exciting to work their bodies hard with each new position.”

“I fucking bet,” Bucky mutters sharply under his breath. You give him another hard elbow to the ribs.

“Will you men be joining us today,” questions Chad as he offers his free arm to you.

Bucky quickly pulls you to his side and wraps his arm around your waist.

“Yup,” he answers, staring Chad down. “We never miss a chance to work out with our girls, right Bruce.”

“Yeah,” agrees Bruce in a firm tone. “Wait, what?”

Chad grins with excitement. “This is perfect, I love working with couples.”

“We can do some tantra yoga today.”

Natasha raises an eyebrow in your direction as you try to muffle your laughter.

“Sounds good Chet,” replies Bucky. “Just give us ten to suit up.”

You narrow your eyes at him in warning and take Chad’s arm.

“Dress to sweat boys,” you scoff over your shoulder as you head out with Chad and Natasha to the gym. You hear Bucky give a low growl when Chad wraps his arm around you, his hand moving dangerously low on your waist. 

As Bucky and Bruce watch in annoyance, Thor comes up from behind and slaps them hard on the shoulders.

“Namaste gentlemen,” he smirks before leaving the room in a fit of laughter.

Bucky turns to Bruce.

“Yoga is the one with the mats, right?”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later Bucky and Bruce walk into the workout room looking a little apprehensive. Bucky sits down on the mat next to you and pulls his hair back into a messy bun. 

“Really Bucky,” you sigh, resisting the urge to push back a stray hair falling across his face. “Yoga?”

“Just here to do a little research babe for after the contest,” he muses with a devilish grin. “Need to see how many positions that ‘delicious’ body of yours can get into.”

You shake your head and chuckle lowly. “Then you had better start stretching Barnes.”

“I wouldn’t want you to pull anything trying to keep up with me.” 

Next to you, Natasha leans over to Bruce who is sitting cross-legged beside her, bouncing his legs up and down nervously. 

“You googled tantra yoga didn’t you?”

He smiles and nods weakly.

“Don’t worry Banner,” she purrs. “I’ll be gentle.”

Soon the lights are dimmed and soothing music begins to fill the room. Chad asks everyone to get into a comfortable seated pose and close their eyes.

“Let’s start with some breathing exercises.”

Eyes closed, you begin to inhale and exhale deeply through your nose for a count of four. You start to feel your body calming when you’re jolted by the sounds of Bucky’s laboured breaths. 

“Bucky, you’re not breathing properly,” you mutter.

“Are you serious?” he hisses back. “I know how to fucking breathe.”

“You’re breathing too heavily,” you sigh. “You need to relax and just breathe naturally.”

“Your fault sweetheart for wearing that outfit,” he huffs, eyes opening to move over your sports bra and down to your booty shorts with an appreciative gaze. 

“Well we all can’t go around shirtless with our shorts hanging off our asses when we work out,” you retort, opening your eyes just a crack as you sense his stare.

“Hey feel free to take off your top for me any time,” he chuckles.

Natasha and Bruce send tandem shushes your way.

After some breathing and stretching exercises, Chad starts with a few basic poses, asking you and Nat to demonstrate first for Bucky and Bruce before they attempt. Bucky watches silently as you drop down onto your hands and knees and begin to lift your legs from the floor. He tilts his head, smiling as he surveys your rising backside. 

“If you feel like you’re going to lose your balance, you can spread your fingers wide for stability,” you coach as you walk your hands forward and lift your hips to get into position for downward facing dog. 

Suddenly, you feel Bucky’s hands sliding over your hips to curve under your backside. He spreads your legs and leans in to grind his hardening length against your ass.

“Fuck doll,” he hums. “I know what I want to spread wide right now.”

“Bucky!” you hiss loudly, rocking back to push him away. He grunts, hips jutting forward to catch the roll of your ass against his bulge.

You straighten up and smack his hands away as he tries to hold you in place.

“Great job,” praises Chad. “Now let’s try a tree pose.”

After you warily demonstrate for Bucky, he tries several times unsuccessfully to imitate the pose. Chad motions for you to help Bucky position his leg properly.

Kneeling down in front of him, you feel him shiver slightly as your hand runs up his leg to guide the sole of his right foot further up his left thigh. 

From your vantage point you can clearly make out the outline of his erection straining against the thin material of his shorts. Wetness floods your pussy as your eyes slowly trail up the length. Through his tight t-shirt, you can just make out the tip of his cock breaking free past the waistline of his shorts. 

Bucky smirks as he watches your eyes glaze over and your tongue sweep over your lips.

“Like what you see sweetheart?” he teases, flashing you a wicked grin.

Presented with the perfect opportunity to wipe that smirk off his face, you look up at him coyly, mouth slightly open, and trace your fingers up his shaft. He hitches his breath when your hand snakes under his t-shirt to find the tip of his cock. A low groan escapes his throat as the pad of your thumb rubs over the head, gathering the pre-cum that’s formed. You lock your eyes onto his and bring your thumb to your mouth to slowly suck it clean.

“Just doing some research soldier,” you purr innocently after releasing your thumb with a loud pop. “Want to see how wide I’m going to have to open my pretty little mouth.”

As his head rolls back with a moan, Bucky loses his balance and topples over onto the mat. You rise to stand over him, grinning triumphantly as he tries to regain his composure. 

“Is everything alright over there,” Chad asks with a frown as he turns his attention away from Bruce’s perfect pose.

“All good Chip,” quips Bucky as he picks himself up and gives you a hard smack on your ass.

“His name is Chad,” you huff, positioning your mat against Bucky’s on Chad’s instruction and dropping to your knees.

“Whatever,” Bucky shrugs as he kneels down on his mat, facing you. “What kind of a name is Chad anyway?’

“hmmm, I don’t know BUCKY,” you answer back sarcastically.

“This is called a heart hug,” explains Chad. “Close your eyes and place your left hands on each others hearts, your right hands in a Namaste prayer pose.”

As you place your right hand flat against Bucky’s, you feel a jolt of electricity pulse through your body. Bucky sighs contently as you slide your left hand up his taut chest until it’s resting over his heart. As your eyes close, you are just beginning to breathe in sync with his heartbeat when a soft gasp crosses your lips. 

“umm, Bucky, her heart is a little higher,” Chad points out.

Bucky chuckles as he circles his metal thumb one last time around the nipple that’s poking through your sports bra before moving his hand back to your heart. You quietly curse him under your breath as the wetness floods your shorts.

“Good, now that our bodies are in sync, we can start with some simple partner poses.”

With Bucky and Bruce sitting with their legs crossed, Chad instructs you and Natasha to sit on their laps facing them with your legs wrapped around their waists, arms around their shoulders. Bucky pulls you in tight against his chest, and shifts slightly until his hard shaft is penetrating the folds of your pussy.

“Start to breathe together and visualize your chakras merging,” Chad encourages.

Bucky hums in approval as you squirm to relieve the pressure against your core.

“All that time in the 40’s,” he jokes, “Me and all my girls were just doing yoga.”

“Hmph,” you sniff in disdain, trying to hide your annoyance at the thought of Bucky’s other ‘girls’.

“Is my kitten jealous?” he teases.

You roll your eyes hard. “Please Barnes…don’t flatter yourself.”

“Well, if you’re not mad, then why are you digging your nails into my back?”

“Not that I mind,” he adds as the tip of his nose slides along your jawline. “I love it when my kitty plays rough.”

As he grabs your ass to pull you closer, you bring both your hands up to push against his chest and try to put some much needed space between your bodies. 

You huff in defeat against his unyielding form and look longingly over at Bruce and Natasha who are peacefully clinging to each other. 

“Nat, wanna trade partners?” you call out hopefully. “Mine’s getting too hard to work with.”

Bucky laughs while Bruce shoots you a stern look and grips Natasha harder.

“Not a chance,” murmurs Natasha as she shifts her weight to grind down on Bruce who moans gruffly in response.

“Guess you’re going to have to ride it out with me,” Bucky whispers with a wink as he rolls his shaft deeper into your heat.

“Don’t worry sweetheart. Judging by all your moans, I think you’ll be getting off soon.”

“Not even close Barnes,” you stammer, rising off his lap before he can call your bluff.

Chad’s next pose has you both sitting on the floor facing each other, legs stretched open on either side while grasping each others forearms. You’re relieved to have some distance from Bucky when his eyes bear down on your clothed mound.

“Fuck doll,” he groans as he reaches down to rub his bulge in relief. “You’re soaking wet.”

Your cheeks redden as you look down to see a patch of wetness staining your shorts.

You’re thankful when Chad interrupts to guide Bucky to pull you gently towards him in a forward bend. You can feel your hamstrings stretch as you drop your body to a position parallel to Bucky’s stomach.

“While you’re down there babe,” smirks Bucky as he pulls you closer to his hard cock. 

You mutter a few choice words in Russian, which make him chuckle lowly, before sitting up to give him a warning glare before he takes his turn.

“I don’t want to hear a fucking sound come out of your mouth while you’re down there soldier.”

Bucky gives you a lopsided smile and crosses his finger over his heart.

You slide your hands up his arms, enjoying the contrast of warm skin and cool metal on your fingers and pull him towards you. As the top of his head grazes your stomach, you begin to lean back. You’re about to compliment Bucky on his impressive flexibility when he drops his head and licks a long, hard stripe along your covered pussy.

A loud gasp flies from your lips and reverberates off the room. Everyone’s eyes are suddenly on you as you release Bucky’s arms and fall back on the mat. You quickly bring your legs together and squeeze them tight.

“You didn’t say anything about my tongue,” he snickers.

“F-fucking hell…” you stutter, hands covering your face as you bring your body back from the edge. 

Bucky turns to the others and shrugs. “I think she pulled a muscle.”

“Show me where so I can massage the area,” Chad offers as he starts to get up from his mat. “It will help stimulate blood flow.”

He pauses when Bucky holds out his metal arm and gives him a menacing glare.

“I’ve got this Chuck,” he warns gruffly.

You open your eyes to see Bucky hovering over your body, his hands sliding up your legs and under the hem of your shorts. 

“Let me rub it better sweetheart,” he begs as his fingers roll over your clit.

“Damn baby,” he whimpers as he shallowly dips two fingers into your heat. “You’re so fucking wet.” 

Pressure building, you back away from his touch and jump to your feet.

“James Buchanan Barnes!”

Bucky smiles and brings his fingers to his mouth. Your body begins to shake as you watch him slowly lick off your juices. 

In danger of losing control, you turn away from him quickly, standing with your hands on your hips as you try to steady your breathing.

“My girl has a little too much built-up tension in her body,” Bucky replies knowingly to Chad as gets up on his feet. “I’m pushing hard to get her to release it.”

Natasha snorts loudly as Bucky steps in closer behind you and runs his hands over your shoulders.

“Come on beautiful,” he coaxes as he starts to knead his fingers deep into the muscles. “I want you to spill it out all over my fingers.”

With a moan you lean back against his chest. Bucky drops his head onto your shoulder and wraps his arms around you. Tracing a path with your fingers, you make your way up his toned arm to his bulging bicep. You gently squeeze it before you grab on tight and throw him over your shoulder. He lands on his back with a loud thud.

“Don’t you worry sergeant,” you scoff, crouching into position. “I’m going to release all of my tension while I kick your fucking ass.”

Bucky looks up at you with a wild, startled grin - his eyes sparkling with amusement.

“So my kitten wants to play does she?”

He swings his leg out and kicks your feet from under you, dropping you to your ass. 

You both scramble to your feet and start to circle one another.

“Are you kidding me,” Natasha mutters as her eyes narrow at the sight of Bucky lunging forward to knock you to the ground. You raise your legs and kick him in the shins, forcing him to spring back. You roll to the side and quickly regain your footing. 

She turns to Bruce with a flirtatious smile, fingers tracing up his chest.

“Why don’t we finish off our workout somewhere quiet?”

Bruce nods his head vigorously and scoops up his mat, stumbling over his feet as he races to the elevator.

Chad watches in awe as you deliver a flurry of kicks and punches to Bucky’s body, all of which he fends off deftly with his arms. Head shaking in dismay, Chad turns off the music and walks out of the gym.

“Come on doll,” taunts Bucky. “Is that all you got for me?”

You grit your teeth and land a kick to his side.

“I’m just warming up soldier,” you snarl as his metal fist lands a punch to your collarbone.

Your bodies in constant motion, the sparring continues at a relentless pace for the better part of an hour without any signs of slowing down. 

Every blow exchanged seems to fuel the arousal in both of you - driving your desires to connect your heated, sweat-soaked bodies in any way possible as indecipherable groans fill the air. 

“Fuck babe, those sounds you’re making are driving me crazy,” Bucky moans huskily before charging towards you.

Grabbing onto your waist, he scoops you up and flips you over his shoulder. At the last second, you manage to wrap your legs around his neck and bring him crashing down to the floor alongside you.

As you pause to catch your breath, he pounces on you. Before you can react, he pins your arms to the floor and drags his hard shaft up your thigh. His sweat dripping onto your body, you moan loudly as he begins to rock against your cunt.

“Oh god Bucky,” you stammer as your hands move in between your bodies to palm his chest.

It takes every ounce of strength you have to roll him off as you inch dangerously close to cumming in your shorts.

Bucky reaches his arms out to grab you, trying to coax your body back to him. Staring into his lust filled eyes, you feel your willpower start to crumble around you fast when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice echoes throughout the room.

“Bruce Banner has achieved climax at 2:48 pm.”

You both fall onto your backs laughing, panting hard while struggling to catch your breath. 

After a few moments, Bucky rolls over onto his side and runs his eyes up and down your body while he strokes your arm.

“Next time you want to work up a sweat doll, can I suggest a more enjoyable activity?”

You chuckle and reach up to push back a strand of hair from his face.

“What am I going to do with you Barnes?”

Bucky smiles broadly and rises to his feet. He offers you his hand to help you up, pulling you tight against his body. He pauses a second to watch beads of sweat drop down your neck and into the valley between your breasts.

“Well for starters,” he hints, his hands roaming down your backside, “why don’t you join me in the shower?”

You look up at him through your lashes and bite down on your bottom lip. He hitches his breath when you lean in to whisper in his ear.

“I don’t think you can handle me wet soldier.”

You step back with a wink and give him a hard slap on the ass before you walk away.


	4. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was a tough one...things got a little out of hand with the word count. I know it's a change in pace from the previous ones and probably not as entertaining so I hope you're not too disappointed. But please bear with me...the next two chapters promise to be fun ;)

That night you collapse into bed, groaning loudly as your bruised and weary body sinks into the mattress. Staring at the ceiling you try to shake thoughts of Bucky from your head but you can’t seem to stop the scenes in the gym from replaying on a continuous loop. Every captured image, from his eyes wild with excitement and want or his hard body pressed against yours, is like a self-imposed torture on the senses. 

Although every muscle in your body is on fire, nothing compares to the ache between your legs. You and Bucky had both crossed a line that afternoon and as far as you were concerned, you never wanted to go back. All you could think about were Bucky’s fingers rolling over your slick and sliding into you. Even though it was only for a brief moment, it was enough to drive you out of your mind. And they weren’t even his metal ones. You bite your lip hard at the thought of those metal digits circling your clit and plunging into your heat. 

You had been fascinated with the mechanics and sheer power of his metal arm from the very moment you meet Bucky. But after overhearing him tell Steve one day that Stark had fixed the vibrating function on his bionic fingers, you found yourself constantly imagining all the dirty things you wanted that hand to do to your body. 

The first time he had touched you with it, you were so turned on that you couldn’t speak. You had just stood there silent, your eyes growing wide and mouth falling open as a wave of heat rolled through your body. Bucky however, mistakenly interpreted your reaction as one of fear and to your disappointment, had quickly withdrawn his touch in embarrassment. 

For weeks you tried everything to get his hands back onto your body but he seemed to be avoiding all contact – going as far as disobeying an order from Natasha to train with you. He finally confessed the reason to her the night of the party when he had bolted from his seat to escape your stare. Natasha, the consummate matchmaker, assured Bucky that the only thing you were afraid of was how hard you were falling for the super soldier...and that you may explode the next time he touched you with what you referred to as his “weapon of mass distraction.” Noting his confused expression, Natasha was only more than happy to fill Bucky in on your metal arm kink.

After that, it was near impossible to wipe that cocky smirk off his face every time he caught you staring at his arm. It was no surprise then that he was doing his damnedest since the contest started to feel you up every chance he got with his metal fingers. And they did not disappoint. 

Fuck. If his fingers feel that good on your body, his cock was going to wreck you.

Jesus that cock. Your pussy twitches as you recall your fingers tracing his erection – so big and thick - through his shorts. How you had managed to restrain yourself from pulling down that thin layer of fabric and wrapping your mouth around that cock was a mystery. The taste of his pre-cum was seared on your lips and you wanted more, so much more. Back arching, you imagine the feel of his hard shaft sliding between your folds and filling your core.

Huffing loudly as you kick the blankets off your legs, you wonder how the hell you’re going to sleep tonight with all of these filthy thoughts of Bucky circling in your head. Turning towards the direction of Bucky’s room you wonder if he’s awake – if thoughts of you were driving him to distraction. 

Hmph. Bastard was probably sleeping like a baby, dreaming of Dolores or Mildred or whatever the fuck the women back in his day were called. You feel a pang of jealously as you picture Bucky, looking handsome in his army uniform, flirting and dancing with all the ladies. Arm flexing, you smirk as you give his imaginary girls the once over. You could probably take them, no contest. 

Ugh the contest. 

Pounding the pillow with your fist, you squeeze your eyes shut and curse yourself for being so competitive. Just give into him and let him win you argue in your head. So you lose just this once, no big deal. 

Oh my god, did you just say that? Your eyes fly open. No fucking way in hell Bucky was going to come out on top.

Shit. Now you were picturing him on top of you, driving his hard cock into your pussy.

You look up at the ceiling and sigh. It was going to be a long night.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

When sleep finally claims you it’s only for a short while as dark dreams take hold.

_You’re standing at the end of a long hallway, lights so bright that they burn your eyes. Two figures appear at the other end, calling your name. Your parents. You try to run to them but your feet are too heavy. Light bulbs explode overhead as you struggle to make your way towards them. By the time you reach the other end of the hallway, they’re gone. All that’s left is a small wooden box at your feet. You bend down to pick it up and open the lid. A sweet, fragile melody fills the space. You are so entranced by the music that you don’t notice the hands reaching around to cover your mouth._

_You wake strapped to a chair, faceless men surrounding you. Then you see him, standing silent against a wall. Bucky. You try to call out to him but your head is gripped tight in a steel vice. On the floor is the music box, playing its haunting melody. As the vice begins to pulse around your head, Bucky’s face begins to fade. A booted foot comes crashing down on the music box. Then there is darkness._

_You start screaming Bucky’s name._

You awaken to the sound of your bedroom door flying open, a large shadow filling the frame.

“Bucky?” you gasp out hopefully through your tears.

As the figure moves forward, your eyes focus on Steve smiling warily.

“Sorry to disappoint you kiddo,” he says in a slightly dejected voice. “It’s just me.”

“I can go get Bucky if you want.”

Sensing his wounded pride, you shake your head and manage a small smile.

“Get that cute ass of yours over here Cap,” you order shakily, patting the bed.

Steve smiles and sits himself down.

“Another bad dream?” he murmurs as he rubs his thumb over the top of your hand in slow, comforting strokes.

You lean forward to rest your head on his shoulder.

“It’s been months since I had any and now this week, one every night,” you answer sheepishly. “I thought I was finally getting a handle on them.”

Steve tilts his head trying to make eye contact.

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up. Believe me, I know how just the smallest thing can trigger these dreams.”

“Didn’t mean to wake anyone,” you mumble as you brush away a fat tear rolling down your cheek.

“It’s ok, I was already up,” he answers with a heavy sigh.

As Steve leans in to wrap his arm around your shoulder, you wince as he makes contact with your sore body.

“Looks like you and Bucky went at it pretty hard today,” he scolds as he looks over the bruises on your arm. 

“Ugh, he’s such a punk sometimes,” you protest while looking up at him with an innocent pout. “Can Captain America beat him up for me?”

“I think you’re doing a damn fine job on your own,” he chuckles. “And I suspect if I ever threw a punch at him you’d clock me.”

Steve’s lips curl into a mischievous grin. “You’re crazy about him, aren’t you?”

“What?” you sniff indignantly. “You think I’m falling for that smug bastard?”

Steve shakes his head smiling. “You’re not a very good liar sweetheart.”

Your attempts to stare him down in defiance fall to the wayside as he raises an eyebrow and gives you a knowing look.

Hands covering your face, you fall back onto the bed. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

“You are far from an idiot,” he laughs as he rubs your leg. “You’re a smart, beautiful, strong woman…with lousy taste in men.”

His smile fades slightly as he looks at you, a hint of regret in his eyes. “Any man would be lucky to be with you.”

“I just want one man,” you confess as you turn your head to hide the blush creeping into your cheeks.

“But I can’t seem to shake the feeling that he’s just messing with me to win this contest.”

Steve shakes his head in disagreement. “Bucky isn’t a player. He wouldn’t string you along like that.”

“You’re good for him, good for each other,” he continues with a distant look in his eyes. “He’s been so happy lately.”

“When he’s with you, it’s like he’s my old Bucky.”

“Well your Bucky is kind of hard to read sometimes,” you stammer in frustration. “I can never tell what’s going on in his head when we’re together.” 

“Well,” Steve smirks. “I’m no expert when it comes to relationships, but I think it’s pretty obvious that Bucky has a thing for you.”

“The guy has a constant boner when you’re around.”

“Oh my stars and stripes,” you gasp in mock horror. “Did Captain America just say boner?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re such a brat.”

“You know on second thought, forget what I said about Bucky being into you,” he ponders while rubbing his chin in exaggeration. “He told me just yesterday that he prefers redheads.”

You scoff in annoyance and pull back to strike him in the arm. 

Despite being doubled over with laughter, he somehow manages to grab your fist and block your punch. 

“Bucky wasn’t kidding,” he teases as he brings your hand up to his lips and kisses your knuckles in apology. “You’re a feisty little kitty today.” 

“hmph,” you grumble as you pull your hand away and cross your arms.

“Come on kitten,” he coaxes in a smooth voice as he rises from the bed. “Let’s get you some warm milk to help you sleep.”

“Meet me in the kitchen in 5 minutes.”

His warm smile melts away your glare. 

“Steve?” you whisper, your eyes lowered as you play with a loose thread on your comforter.

He frowns, his face masked in concern.

“Thanks,” you stammer, eyes welling up with tears.

“Anytime sweetheart,” he murmurs while kissing your cheek.

As he makes his way to the door, he pauses to examine the splintered frame.

He shakes his head and mutters. “That little punk has it bad.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The walk down the long hallway to the kitchen proves to more nerve-racking than anticipated and by the time you reach the entrance, you’re clutching your arms around you to stop from shaking. Your heart sinks as you enter the dark room and realize that Steve must still be upstairs. Eyes cast down to the floor, you hurriedly make your way to the fridge and swing the door open to grab a bottle of water.

“Back for another round?” a voice questions gruffly from the darkness.

You gasp loudly, nearly dropping the bottle and snap your head up. Peering into the darkness, your eyes land on Bucky, sitting alone at the table.

“Or are you too busy licking your wounds?” 

You smile weakly at him, too spent to offer a retort.

“What, no smart comeba…” His smirk fades as the light from the refrigerator illuminates your tear-swollen eyes and ashen complexion.

Within seconds he’s standing in front of you, hands running over your shoulders and down your arms.

“What’s wrong doll,” he stammers as his eyes quickly examine your body. “Are you hurt?”

“Oh god, did I…did I hurt you?” His voice thick with fear and concern, you barely hear the words come out of his mouth.

As you start to shake your head from side to side, he breathes an audible sigh of relief. His worried eyes searching yours, it only takes a moment to read the terror and sadness in them – a reflection of what he’s seen in his own far too many times.

And in that one moment of understanding, your walls come crashing down. Without a word, Bucky swiftly pulls you into his body and wraps his arms protectively around you as you begin to sob uncontrollably against his chest.

“It’s ok baby, I’ve got you…I’ve got you,” he murmurs over and over into your ear. 

His hand comes up to stroke your hair in comfort as he plants a long kiss on the top of your head.

It takes a while before your tears finally subside and you regain your breath. Clutching his shirt, damp with your tears, you start to mumble the details of your dream into his chest.

He grips you tighter as you tell him about your parents, the music box, the Hydra agents and how he had just stood there and watched as they erased your memories.

“I called out to you but it was like you couldn’t hear me,” you whisper, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to spill over again. “I woke up screaming your name.” 

As you feel his body tense, you silently wish you had kept that part to yourself.

“I promise I’ll never let anyone hurt you,” he chokes out defiantly. “I’ll keep you safe, always.”

He looks at you, his intense blue eyes shimmering with tears. 

“Please say you believe me.”

You answer his plea with a soft kiss on his neck before locking your gaze onto his. 

“I trust you with my life James.”

A quiet sigh escapes his lips.

“I’m so sorry doll…that I wasn’t there to hear you calling for me.” His voice cracks with emotion as he cups your face in his hand. 

“I came down here after…” His voice trails off as a wave of pain and fear rolls across his face and his body sags heavily against yours. It only takes a second for you to register why Bucky was up so late, sitting alone in the dark. 

You pull his head down to rest his forehead on yours. You can feel his body trembling as you run your hands up his back and pull him closer.

“Shit I’m so stupid,” you mutter as you rub calming circles on his back. “Here I am spilling all my emotions onto you and I didn’t even stop to think what you were doing down here.” 

“Is there anything I can do for you babe?”

A small smile flickers across Bucky’s lips. “For starters, never stop calling me babe.”

You blush fiercely in the dark as you realize your slip.

“Second,” he says as he leans in to kiss your forehead, “let me make you some hot chocolate.”

“I hate drinking alone.”

You nod and give him one last lingering hug before he pulls away towards the stove.

“Not sure what happened to Steve,” he shrugs as he turns on a small light over the stove and lights the gas. “He heard me yelling in my sleep and came in to check on me. Told me to meet him down here so we could talk.”

“That’s my fault,” you mumble guiltily as you come up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist while he pours some milk and hot chocolate mix into a pot. “He came to my room too after he heard me screaming. He must have been on his way to see you.”

“He said the same thing, to meet him down here…” You pause, smiling as you realize that Steve had intentionally sent you to the kitchen to be with Bucky. Bucky shoots you a knowing smile over his shoulder as he comes to the same conclusion. 

A hiss from the stove diverts your attention. Bucky chuckles as you rise up on your tiptoes to try and get a better look over his shoulder. 

“So, the Winter Soldier drinks hot chocolate when he can’t sleep?”

He motions to a bottle of rum and marshmallows on the counter. “My own special recipe.”

You smile in approval and move to grab two mugs from the cupboard. Bucky steals a sideways glance, humming in appreciation as he watches your t-shirt ride up to reveal a pair of black silk panties. 

Turning to make your way to the kitchen table, you stop abruptly when you spy his Mark II knife next to a can of whipped cream.

“Were you expecting to come down here to find Hydra agents raiding the fridge for our leftovers?” 

You raise an eyebrow as he turns towards you, his arms crossed in defense.

“Old habits die hard,” he drawls as his eyes dart to your waist. “But you know that better than anyone, don’t you sweetheart.”

You stare unblinkingly into each other’s eyes for a few moments until Bucky drops his gaze to slowly scan down your body. 

“Are you going to surrender yours or do I need to throw you down on the table and do a strip search?”

You swallow hard and feign innocence as you feel the wetness pooling between your legs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about solider.”

“The hell you don’t.”

“I felt it through your shirt,” he challenges as he takes a few steps towards you, eyes shining in amusement. 

“Or should I say my shirt.”

Sighing in defeat, you pull up the right side of your t-shirt to reveal a small, sheathed Yari tucked into the waist band of your panties. You pull it out and place it next to his.

“Fuck doll,” he purrs, biting his bottom lip. “Talk about a killer body.” 

“You make me want to blow my load right here.”

“Keep it in your pants Barnes,” you warn, rubbing your hand a few times along the bulge forming in his sweats until he moans. “I want to be surprised when I rip them off your body.”

He runs his tongue slowly over his lips at the thought as he turns to pour some hot chocolate into two mugs. He adds a splash of rum to each and throws in a handful of marshmallows before joining you at the table.

“We make quite the pair,” he muses as he hands you a mug.

“It’s a wonder we’re allowed to stay here considering we could snap at any minute and wipe out all of the Avengers in a murderous rampage.”

“Dibs on Tony,” you call out as you lightly blow on your hot chocolate before taking a sip.

Bucky throws back his head and laughs. 

“Deal,” he answers. “But only on one condition.”

“Should have known there was a catch,” you grumble, narrowing your eyes while you peer at him over your mug.

He smiles and looks down at the table, his fingers tracing over your knife. “Well, since you’re armed and dangerous, I know I’d feel a lot better if I kept you close to me tonight.”

Placing the mug down, you chuckle to yourself and raise your eyebrows in amusement.

“And just how close do you want me soldier?”

Bucky’s lips curve into a flirtatious grin.

“Well, I’m thinking I could keep a really good eye on you from my bed,” he murmurs, his eyes locked on yours as he drinks from his mug.

You’re about to respond with a smart remark when you notice a hint of pleading in his tired eyes, and realize his proposal is masking a need he’s too afraid express. Just like you, Bucky Barnes doesn’t want to be alone tonight.

Bucky drops his head slightly in disappointment at your silence but raises it quickly when he feels your fingers tracing over his metal hand.

“I have one condition of my own Barnes before we get in between your sheets,” you counter with a sly smile. “Hands where I can see them, especially this one.”

Pushing back your chair, you grab your hot chocolate and the two knives before turning to go.

Glancing behind you see Bucky, grinning widely, pick up his mug and start towards the door. He pauses and turns back to grab the whipped cream from the table.

You shake your head in exasperation and laugh.

“Really Bucky?” 

“In case we need it for our hot chocolate,” he responds with a wink.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A sigh of contentment passes from your lips as you slip under the covers of Bucky’s bed and breathe in his scent. As his metal arm snakes over your waist, you turn onto your side to face him. You reach up to brush a rogue strand of hair from his eyes so you have an unobstructed view of his gorgeous face.

“I hate my hair sometimes,” he mutters in annoyance as the strand falls back over his eye. “I should just cut it all off.”

He’s surprised by your loud gasp.

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you ever cut your hair short I swear I will kick your ass all the way back to 1944!”

Bucky laughs and holds his hands up in surrender as you remove a hair tie from your wrist and reach over him to pull his hair back into a small bun.

“So you like your men with long hair,” he teases as his hand tucks under your shirt and starts to move lightly over your back.

“Mmmm yes, and your hair is the perfect length to grab onto when your head is in between my legs,” you purr into his ear before lying back down.

His eyes flutter closed for a moment and you hear him mutter “fuck” under his breath.

Opening his eyes, he questions hopefully. “What else do you like in your man?”

“Hmmm,” you ponder as you play with the collar of his shirt. “Well, my guy is this ridiculously handsome solider from the forties who is smart, funny, too sexy for his own damn good and aggravatingly cocky.”

“He’s extremely flirty and the dirty mouth on this man, unbelievable. He’s also incredibly protective and caring and although he will deny it, has a really good heart…plus a sinful body that looks like it was carved by the tears of angels.”

Bucky shakes his head blushing. “Sounds like a ghost story.” 

You bite your lip and reach out to stroke the stubble covering his sharp cheekbones.

“I like his stubble too…oh yes, very much,” you whisper lost in thought. 

Bucky dips his head to rub his stubble along your neck.

“Fuck babe, that feels incredible,” you whimper.

He brings his lips to your ear and whispers. “See anything else you like?”

“Well, he needs to be able to fuck me properly, so…” your purr as your hand travels down his taut chest to dip below the band of his sweatpants.

Bucky groans into your neck. 

“And this,” you moan breathlessly as the fingers on your other hand begin to make their way slowly over his metal arm. “I really like this.”

“He sounds pretty awesome,” Bucky teases as he pulls you closer.

“Yeah, he’s alright,” you shrug nonchalantly. “Except for the fact that he won’t kiss me.”

A mix of surprise and frustration registers briefly on Bucky’s face. He sighs deeply and begins to trace his metal fingers gently along your jaw line. 

“Well maybe he’s a hopeless romantic who’s met his soulmate” he confides shyly. “And he doesn’t want to fuck anything up so he’s waiting for the right time to kiss you.”

“A moment when he doesn’t feel like he’s taking advantage of you because you’re drunk, or scared because of a bad dream.”

“That one perfect moment,” he continues in a hushed whisper, “when you both know that you’ve found something special; beyond anything you ever expected or thought you deserved to have in your life.”

You stare silently into his warm blue eyes with a stunned expression on your face; cheeks flush as your heart nearly beats out of your chest.

“I will never get tired of seeing you blush doll.” As his hand moves up to gently stroke your cheek, he frowns at the dark circles under your eyes.

“Nat says you haven’t been sleeping well these past few days.”

Eyes dropping, you slowly nod your head.

“These dreams started up the night you left,” you confess. “I’m not sure…not sure what triggered them.”

“Is it the same one every night,” Bucky asks. “The one you told me about in the kitchen, with your parents?”

“No, that’s the strange thing,” you muse. “I’ve always struggled to dream about my parents but tonight I saw them so clearly - like they were in the room with me and my music box.”

Bucky tilts his head in interest. “The music box in the dream, it was yours?”

“Yes, the one my dad gave me as a birthday present,” you recall with a smile. “It was a little wooden box with a ballerina on the cover – it played Swan Lake. When I was around five, I remember being afraid of the dark and I was scared to fall asleep at night. My dad told me that the music in the box was magic and it would protect me. I would fall asleep to that melody every night.” 

“It’s silly, I know,” you admit. 

Bucky smiles gently. “No, that’s really sweet.”

“After my parents died, the music box was the only thing I had left of them when they brought me to the orphanage.”

“I was so young when they took me away to the Red Room to start my training, so confused and scared. I would take out the music box every night and think about my parents as I cried myself to sleep.”

Voice faltering, you hesitate, not sure if you should continue. Bucky cups your face with his calloused hand and smiles in encouragement. You take a deep breath.

“I had hidden it under a floorboard in my room, but somehow they found it. They told me that sentiment was a weakness I couldn’t afford and they destroyed it in front of me.”

Bucky brushes away the tears that start to flow down your cheeks.

“I’m being ridiculous,” you whisper. “Crying over a toy.”

“You’re not being ridiculous,” he scoffs as he tucks your hair behind your ear and kisses the tip of your nose.

“So much for my badass reputation eh?” you laugh sarcastically. “I guess they were right, sentiment makes you weak.” 

“Want to tell that to my body sweetheart,” he murmurs as his lips brush over your jaw line. “Trust me, you’re anything but weak.”

You breathe in deeply as his lips skim down to the hollow of your neck.

“I guess I should lay off the ass kickings for while,” you chuckle as your hands move down his back to lightly smack his ass. “Don’t want to make this gorgeous body of yours too sore to move.”

You feel him smile against your neck. 

“As much as I enjoyed rolling around with you on the floor of the gym today,” he confides, “I’d much rather work you into a sweat right here in my bed.”

“I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

A groan escapes your lips.

“What,” Bucky exclaims in mock surprise. “You can’t handle the romance?” 

“I’ll let you know when you get around to dishing some out soldier.”

He laughs and guides your head down onto his chest. You lay silent, listening to the comforting rhythm of his heart as he strokes your hair.

“You know, I’ve never told anyone that story about the music box,” you admit, lazily drawing circles over his hard pecs.

“I need to be careful around you Barnes. I seem to have a weakness of opening myself up a little more than I should with you dark, brooding types.”

Bucky smiles and shifts your body so you’re lying on top of him.

You let out a breathy moan as his hands move under your panties and his fingers start to trace down the cleft of your ass.

“Doll, I haven’t even started to open you up yet.”

“James!” you whimper as a metal finger circles your back entrance. “Wh-what did I say about that hand?”

“Well, if I remember correctly,” he smirks, “you said my metal hand was your biggest kink, your pussy gets wet just looking at it and you constantly imagine all the dirty ways I’m going to use it on your body.”

“Fucking Nat and her big mouth,” you grumble as you still his hands and pin them down on either side of his body.

“Mmmm, I love it when you take control,” he growls while nipping at your shoulders. 

Hovering over him, you grin wickedly and drag your pussy along his hardened shaft. His head falls back, eyes closing as he moans. 

You lower yourself to whisper into the shell of his ear.

“Tell me Barnes,’ you coax in a low growl. “What else do you love about me?”

As he knits his brow in concentration and stares deeply into your eyes, you become mesmerized by his expression and start to loosen your grip on his wrists. A sly smile suddenly flashes across his face and he overtakes you by surprise, flipping you on your back.

“Absolutely everything doll.”

You let out a soft moan as his metal hand begins to move under your shirt.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, you hear the door to Bucky’s room creak open slowly and see Steve peer around the corner.

You lift your head to speak but Steve stops you with a motion of his finger to his lips. He gives you a questioning gesture and sighs in relief when you respond with an ok sign.

A look of confusion clouds his face as he watches you point repeatedly to where Bucky’s hips are pressed tightly against your ass until you clearly mouth the word “boner” and wink.

Steve hangs his head, shaking it in resignation before slowly closing the door. But not before making a not-so-Captain-America-like-gesture with his middle finger in your direction. You gasp silently in mock disapproval.

Behind you, Bucky chuckles softly and pulls you back into his chest, nuzzling his face into your hair as you both fall back asleep.


	5. The Asset

In the nights that followed, you and Bucky could be found sprawled across his bed watching movies, huddled under the covers talking for hours or just wrapped around each other’s bodies in quiet comfort. 

Falling asleep in Bucky’s protective arms each night, you felt safe for the first time in years. But while his presence kept the nightmares at bay, the vividly erotic dreams that appeared in their place were just as torturous. Especially when Bucky had made it a habit to hold you close to his body as you both slept. You never would have guessed that the Winter Soldier liked to cuddle. 

Each morning you’d wake with your body pressed tight against his bare chest, his metal arm circling your waist and a strong thigh draped across your legs. This morning was no exception.

As soon as you begin to stir, you feel his warm lips start to lazily pepper your neck with kisses and his morning arousal rubbing up against your backside. 

“Mmmm, good morning soldier,” you purr as you lightly stroke the cool metal of his arm while backing into his growing bulge. “Someone’s _up_ early.”

“Your fault doll,” he murmurs sleepily into your ear. “All that moaning in your sleep last night got me going.” 

“Was I fucking you hard in your dreams again?” 

“Hmph,” you scoff as you make a mental note to never tell Natasha anything ever again. “How do you even know I was dreaming about you?”

“Well,” he smirks as he runs his stubbled cheek along your jaw and whispers lowly, “you screaming ‘oh God Bucky right there, touch me right there’ sort of gave it away.”

You shiver as his mouth slowly nips down your neck, his hand sliding over your stomach.

“Now that you’re awake I wanna find that spot,” he teases. “Slip my fingers into your wet pussy and watch you come undone.” 

A moan escapes your lips as his metal fingers begin to rub slow circles over your clothed mound.

“Wanna make you scream my name while you cum all over my fingers.”

“Such a dirty boy,” you whimper, squirming as you intercept his hand before it can dip under the hem of your sleep shorts. 

You feel him smile against your neck as he lays his hand over yours. He presses your fingers down hard and begins to maneuver them over your covered clit. 

“Why don’t you join me in the shower and I’ll show you just how dirty I can get.”

You grip his hand to still his movements and guide it away from your sensitive spot. “You don’t give up, do you?” 

“Never,” he growls as his hand slowly travels up your body. You breathe in sharply as it grazes the underside of your breast. “You’re my mission.”

You swiftly roll over and turn to face him; giving him a warning look as you plant your hand on his chest to stop him from advancing.

“Sorry soldier, I’m not ready to comply just yet.”

Bucky laughs and reaches over to playfully smack your ass before rising from the bed. He stands up with his back to you and slides his shorts down his legs.

“Your loss sweetheart,” he smirks as he tosses them at your head and walks towards the bathroom with a confident strut.

As you pull the shorts away from your face and prepare to unleash a string of obscenities, your gaze lands on his firm, naked ass. Eyes widening, your words are swallowed by a low whimper. 

Slamming your head back onto the bed, you grab Bucky’s pillow and cover your face to smother your loud scream of frustration.

The past few days had been sheer agony. It was one thing having to participate in the contest when you thought Bucky didn’t give a damn about you. But now knowing that your feelings for each other ran deep, made everything a lot more complicated.

It also didn’t help that you were both so stubbornly competitive and thought nothing of testing each other’s willpower on a constant basis – despite the fact that each new round of teasing drew you both closer to the brink of elimination. The sexual tension between the two of you was off the charts. What had started out as harmless flirting was threatening to ignite into intense passion with every word, look and touch. 

Making matters worse was that the rest of the team had begun to notice the white hot sparks that flew between you and Bucky every time you were in the same room, and they began to use this to their advantage. 

Suddenly, you found yourself paired with Bucky to review intel, carry out routine surveillance and even for kitchen duty. The two of you seemed to be ending up in the same place alone too often to be considered a coincidence. 

Throw in the fact that the other two Avengers left in the contest had consolidated their matchmaking efforts and you knew it was time to tell Bucky that you both needed to cool it or risk being eliminated ahead of Steve and Nat.

As you get up from Bucky’s bed and begin to straighten the sheets, you take stock of the current situation. No surprise that you, Nat and Bucky were still holding strong – your common training and tactical experiences were firmly rooted in self-discipline. Steve however was the dark horse. You never thought he would have held out so long. Little beads of sweat begin to form on your brow as you move around the bed, mentally listing each of your opponent’s strengths and weaknesses.

“Why is it so hot in here,” you think to yourself as you bite your bottom lip in concern. The last thing you need is to get sick and have your defenses weakened, especially around Bucky. You had discovered quickly over the past few weeks that a clear head was required when dealing with the super soldier – he could instantly make you wet with just one bite of his lip or sweep of his tongue. 

Damn, that tongue. You pause from your task to imagine how incredible that tongue would feel sliding between the folds of your pussy. 

You’re so deep in thought that you don’t hear Bucky come up behind you. As he wraps his arms around your waist and rests his chin on your shoulder, you close your eyes and lean back to breathe in his scent. 

“Bucky, you’re getting me all wet,” you squeal as cold water from his damp hair starts to drip down your neck and chest.

“Can I feel?” he teases. His hands dip into the top of your shorts and slowly start to pull them down.

“Don’t you dare sergeant!” you scold while you hold them in place. 

He hums softly and drapes a towel over your shoulder. “Here, use this to dry off.”

You grab the towel and begin to pat down your neck as you turn to face him. “Thanks. Listen Bucky, we need to ta…”

Your sentence is cut short when he pulls you in tight to his body, your hands landing on his wet, muscular pecs. Mouth agape, you stare as drops of water trickle down his sculpted chest and roll over his abs before disappearing into the space where your hips meet. 

It’s only when you feel his hardening cock twitch against your core through the thin fabric of your shorts, that you realize he’s completely naked. 

“You were saying doll,” he smirks while you close your eyes tight and fumble out of his solid grip.

“Damn it Bucky,” you cry out while swatting him blindly with the towel. Backing up, your knees hit the bed and you suddenly fall seated onto the mattress. Your eyes fly open in surprise and for a split second your gaze lands on Bucky’s thick, long cock. You gulp harshly and quickly bring the towel up to cover your face as Bucky takes a few steps towards you.

Chuckling, he pries the towel from your trembling hands and wraps it low on his waist. Dipping his head, he brings his lips to your ear.

“I can tell by the way you’re blushing that you like what you see.” 

“Just so you know sweetheart,” he murmurs softly, grinning as he watches you bite down hard on your bottom lip. “It can get much harder than that.”

The sound of his laughter rings in your ears as you bolt from the room with your fists clenched, cursing him loudly in Russian.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time you wash up and head downstairs to join the rest of the team in the common room, you’re still wound tight and unusually hot – patches of sweat staining your flimsy top and shorts. Tony, Steve and Bruce are huddled around a mid-air projection screen while Thor is seated on the couch watching their efforts.

“Why the fuck is it so hot in here?” you whine as you plop yourself down next to Thor.

“The compound’s climate control system has inexplicably gone offline,” mutters Bruce as he scans the code on the screen. “We’re running a diagnostic but we can’t seem to figure out what triggered this malfunction.”

Steve walks over to the bar and pours himself a glass of ice water before hopping up on a stool. “For some reason the heat has kicked in and we can’t seem to over-ride the controls to turn it off.”

“Something in the program is restricting our access.”

“Something or someone,” you grumble as you shoot Tony a suspicious look.

“Now what would I have to gain by sabotaging the temperature in this place,” Tony asks innocently while pretending to be wounded by the accusation. “Although I must say, hot and sweaty is a good look on you sugar.”

“Feel free to disregard the ‘no nudity during the contest’ rule for the time being,” he offers generously. 

“Although something or someone tells me that you and Barnes may have already thrown in the towel on that one.”

“Kiss my ass Stark,” you growl in frustration as you try unsuccessfully to block the image of Bucky’s impressive cock from your head.

“Why so grumpy sweet pea,” Tony questions with a tone of mock concern in his voice. “I think someone needs a good…”

“ Fuuuuuck,” interrupts Bucky as he comes swaggering into the room wearing shorts and a tight, white tank top. “What’s with this heat?”

“If I keep sweating like this I’m going to have to take another shower.”

He sets his gaze on you and winks. You narrow your eyes and mouth “fuck off” before turning your attention to Thor who is thumbing through a cook book.

Bucky smiles widely and climbs up on the stool next to Steve’s. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and swipes at the screen.

“Is this text from you?” Bucky asks while handing Steve his phone. Steve takes it and reads the message. 

“No, not from me,” he answers, passing it back to Bucky. “I think that’s Sam’s number.”

“What about this one,” Bucky questions as he brings up another text.

“Geez Buck,” scolds Steve. “You really need to set up your contact list so you know who’s sending you these messages.”

“These things are such a waste of time,” Bucky grumbles as he waves his phone around in annoyance. “By the time I figure out all your numbers and how to use the damn thing, we get new ones. Hate these burner phones.”

Steve shakes his head and laughs. “Here, give me your phone,” he coaxes. Bucky hands it over and watches Steve swipe and tap the device.

“OK, I’ve set up my contact info to get you started…woah!”

Bucky looks up to see Steve’s eyes widen at the screen.

“Shit Steve, did you break my phone,” Bucky huffs as he takes the device back. He glances down at a text message Steve has inadvertently opened. 

He furrows his brow as he read the words ‘Hi handsome’ under a photo of a woman’s tongue licking a set of plump, cherry red lips.

“What the hell,” Bucky mutters as he types back a response.

_Who is this?_

He shrugs his shoulders at Steve and hits send.

A few moments pass when his phone starts to chime.

_You don’t remember me?_

A sad face emoji pops up on the screen attached to another message.

_Maybe this will jog your memory_

A picture of a woman’s hand caressing the valley between two ample breasts spilling out of a black lace bra flashes onto the screen.

“Hello!” murmurs Steve as he cranes his neck to get a better view of Bucky’s phone.

Bucky’s mouth falls open for a split second before his eyes flit over to where you’re sitting with Thor. He watches as you sweep your hair off your shoulders and arrange it into a messy bun in an attempt to cool off. His blue eyes flicker with desire as he admires your body which is flush with a thin sheen of sweat that glistens on your skin. 

Turning his attention back to his phone, Bucky ducks his head in guilt and quickly types out a message.

_You have the wrong number_

With a swipe of his finger, he deletes the conversation.

“What are you doing?” Steve questions in annoyance. “This may be one of those groupies Stark was talking about.” 

“Just trying to stay alive pal,” Bucky answers nervously as he motions his head in your direction. “I’m not interested in any groupies.”

“Man, you are whipped,” Steve laughs.

Before Bucky can respond his phone lights up with a new message. He tentatively taps the screen and lets out a sharp breath as a picture of a cute, round ass appears, clad in a barely-there black lace thong. Peeking out of the waist band over the right cheek is a small tattoo of a red star.

Steve lets out a low whistle while Bucky swallows hard.

_Pretty sure I’ve got your number babe. Don’t lie…I know you’re thinking about how much you want to spank my ass while I call you daddy_

Bucky vehemently shakes his head from side to side while he taps on his phone.

_Sorry, no. All I can think about right now is how sexy my girlfriend looks and how I want to bend her over that couch she’s sitting on_

Steve raises his eyebrows in surprise as Bucky hits send. “Whoa Buck, your girlfriend?” 

“Well yeah,” Bucky smiles sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I haven’t asked her yet or anything but I want her to be my girl.”

“That’s great buddy,” Steve says approvingly as he places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and grins widely.

They both look down as Bucky’s phone chimes.

_Girlfriend? Too bad, is it serious?_

Bucky smiles softly as he types his response.

_Yes, very_

He looks up and notices you blushing as Thor whispers in your ear. Bucky closes his eyes and grits his teeth angrily, trying to steady his composure, when his phone lights up with another message.

_Lucky girl. In case it doesn’t work out, I’ll be here waiting_

Bucky quietly moans at a picture of a woman’s hand pulling down on a pair of black lace panties while the other hand fingers a garter belt. As his eyes run down the length of her legs to a pair of black high heels and back up to her covered mound, he struggles to keep his cock from twitching.

“FUCK!” exclaims Steve loudly as he grabs the phone from Bucky’s hand. You and Thor look over with puzzled expressions.

Bucky laughs nervously as he jabs Steve hard in the ribs.

“Cat video,” he stammers in explanation.

“That is one pretty pussy,” Steve mumbles under his breath.

You shake your head and turn to continue your conversation with Thor.

Bucky snatches the phone back from Steve and hastily types out a message.

_You’ll be waiting around forever then. Do you like blonds? I have a friend_

Steve gives Bucky two thumbs up and waits eagerly for a reply. He frowns at the response that appears a minute later on the screen.

_Thanks but no…I prefer my men with long, dark hair…ridiculously handsome and aggravatingly cocky…with stubble…stubble is good_

Bucky chuckles as he remembers a similar conversation from a few nights back. He’s about to bid his mystery admirer a final goodbye when he freezes.

“What’s wrong Buck,” questions Steve as Bucky squints at the screen and enlarges the photo to get a closer look. He begins to scroll back and forth through the pictures, examining them carefully, until the realization begins to dawn on his face. 

“You little tease,” he growls lowly as his head snaps up and his eyes bear down on you. Sensing his stare, you look up in time to see him jump off the stool, his mouth formed into a tight, menacing grin. A mix of fear and excitement overwhelms your senses as you realize you’ve been discovered.

Bucky slowly stalks over to you, the metal plates on his arm whirling with each step. You quickly jump up from the couch while Thor looks on in amusement. Giggling uncontrollably, you run full throttle down the hall to the elevator.

“Shit shit shit shit shit, come on, come on,” you chant frantically as you press the up button, trying to will the elevator doors to open. You let out a sigh of relief when they finally part and you slip in. You jab repeatedly at the button to close the doors and then lean against the wall to catch your breath.

But just as the doors are about to close tight, a metal hand reaches in and pries them open. Your eyes widen as Bucky steps into the elevator car and the doors slide shut behind him.

He smirks as he steps in close and places his hands on either side of your head, effectively pinning you to the wall. “Where do you think you’re going baby girl?”

You swallow nervously as his darkening eyes hungrily scour your body. His metal fingers trail down your jaw line before wrapping around your throat to squeeze it firmly but gently. Your breath leaves your body in a rush. 

“You’ve been a bad girl,” he murmurs as his other hand grips your waist and turns you so you’re facing the wall.

“Are you going to punish me daddy?” you taunt him breathlessly as his hands pull down on your shorts.

“Is that what my kitten wants,” he teases as his metallic fingers trace over your tattoo. You gasp as his flesh hand comes down on your bare ass with a loud smack. 

You let out a raspy moan and start to back into his hand when you feel the elevator jolt to a stop.

“What the fuck,” snarls Bucky as he turns toward the panel and starts to push the buttons.

You’re both startled by the sound of Tony’s voice wafting into the elevator car.

“Hey kids, sorry to interrupt but there’s a small problem with the elevator,” he explains. “We’re working on it.”

“Wow, that’s one sweet ass…tattoo…sweet ass tattoo.”

Bucky quickly backs up to shield your backside from the camera as you pull up your shorts.

“How long before you fix the elevator Stark,” Bucky growls into the intercom.

“Oh, maybe an hour or so,” answers Tony nonchalantly. “Feel free to continue where you left off, you won’t even know I’m here.”

Before Tony can finish his sentence, Bucky delivers a crippling punch to the camera.

“That’s coming out of your paycheck Barnes,” mutters Stark in annoyance.

“Add this to my bill too,” Bucky replies as he rips the intercom speaker from the panel.

You shake your head in disapproval and begin to survey the car for options. Your eyes land on the emergency exit hatch at the top of the elevator. As you examine the hatch, you bring the hem of your top up to wipe some sweat off your face – flashing Bucky in the process. 

“Stop fooling around Bucky and come give me a boost please. No way are we staying in this hot tin can for an hour.”

Eyes fixed on the ceiling you steady yourself as Bucky comes up behind you and places his hands on your hips. But instead of lifting you up, he maneuvers you along with his body towards the wall until his back is pressed up against it.

“You’re not going anywhere princess, not done with you yet.”

Holding you tight to his chest, his hands slip under your top and start to move up towards your breasts.

“So fucking sexy,” he whispers into your ear, his breath hot against your body. You lean your head back against his shoulder as his lips ghost over your neck. 

“Bucky,” you whimper as his hands gently squeeze your breasts, his thumbs circling your hardening nipples through your bra. “We can’t…we can’t do this.”

“I know doll,” he stammers as he grinds his growing erection into your ass. “I just need to touch you…want you so fucking bad.”

“I want you too babe,” you murmur as you tilt your head to the side to give him more access. You feel your knees buckle at the heat pooling between your legs as he presses his lips to your neck. “I’ve wanted you since the first moment I saw you.”

“Just need to wait a little longer, we’re almost there.”

Bucky sighs loudly and buries his head into the crook of your neck. “You’re making this is so hard.”

You chuckle softly and tuck your hand behind you to stroke his half-hard cock.

“I don’t know about that soldier,” you answer cheekily while glancing coyly at him over your shoulder. “I’m told it can get a lot harder than this.” 

Bucky groans and starts to slide down the wall, guiding your body with his until you’re set between his legs.

“I don’t know how much longer I can resist you,” he mutters as he fumbles in his pocket for his phone. He brings up the picture of your backside on the screen and holds it up in front of you as evidence. “Especially if you keep teasing me like this.”

“Hey you started it soldier,” you huff indignantly while playfully slapping his thigh. “You and your little strip show this morning.”

Bucky laughs and starts to fiddle with the settings on his phone.

“Bucky, what are you doing?”

He ignores your question and continues to tap at his phone. Your eyes widen when you catch a glimpse of the screen.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES!” you warn tersely. “You can’t make my ass your background picture.”

“Too late,” he murmurs as he traces over the curve of your onscreen backside with his finger.

You reach out to grab his phone but he scrabbles to his feet and raises it high above your head. You jump up a few times trying to snatch the device from his hand but he raises it higher with every leap. He tilts his head and grins appreciatively at your futile efforts.

“Damn baby,” he purrs, biting down hard on his bottom lip. “I love watching your tits bounce.” 

Narrowing your eyes in annoyance, you line up determinedly to kick the phone from his hand but he anticipates your move and jams the device down the front of his shorts.

You raise your eyebrows and flash a cheeky smile. “Really Bucky, like that’s going to stop me.”

He throws his arms out in invitation as you take a step closer. Your hands are just starting to slide down past the waist band of his shorts when the phone slips out and lands on the floor. You quickly drop down to your knees in front of Bucky to grab it, one hand still tucked inside his shorts, when the doors of the elevator open.

You freeze as Tony and Steve come into view. 

“Going down?” Tony smirks as he crosses his arms and leans up against the wall.

You make a face at him as you scramble to your feet and bolt from the elevator clutching Bucky’s phone. Tony leans over to get a better view of your backside as you run down the hall. Bucky starts after you, pausing first to punch Tony hard in the shoulder. 

“Stop fucking staring at my girlfriend’s ass,” he threatens in a menacing voice before taking off in hot pursuit.

“I’m sorry, did he just say girlfriend?” Tony asks as he turns to Steve with an incredulous look on his face.

“Yup,” chuckles Steve as they watch Bucky quickly catch up to you. They listen to you curse loudly when Bucky grabs your waist and effortlessly flings you over his shoulder. 

Tony stares hard as Bucky’s metal hand moves under your shorts to squeeze your ass before he kicks open the door to the stairwell. Tony mutters in disbelief under his breath.

“That lucky son of a bitch.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

As evening rolls around, you find the team back in the common room, surrounded by portable fans and ice cold beers.

You grab a bottle and sit yourself down in front of the cool stream of one of the fans – as far away from Bucky as you can get.

You had spent most of the afternoon in your bed propped up against Bucky’s chest, sweating in between his legs while he watched you create his contact list – punishment for teasing him with those texts. It would have probably taken you less time had it not been for the distraction of Bucky’s lips on your neck and shoulders, and his hands roaming over your body. Between the heat and his touch, it was enough to drive you mad. 

As you take a sip of your beer, you silently agree that some distance from Bucky is in order tonight. You fall back on the couch and close your eyes to enjoy the rush of cold air rolling over your body when Steve calls out. 

“Hey gorgeous, come play with me and Bucky.”

Your eyes fly open and glance over in confusion. It takes a few moments to realize that they are setting up for a game of scrabble.

You smile wryly and curse your overheated imagination. “Thanks, but I’m not in the mood tonight Steve.”

“You boys will just have to play with yourselves.”

Steve shakes his head and smiles while Bucky’s eyes flash in amusement as they land on yours.

“What’s the matter sweetheart,” Bucky taunts while he twists the cap from his beer bottle. “Afraid you’re going to lose your shirt to me?”

He brings the bottle to his full lips and takes a long drink. You throat goes dry as his eyes drift over your body.

“Ummm no,” you answer with a roll of your eyes. “It’s just that most men can’t handle it when I whip their ass.”

Bucky raises his eyebrow and leans back in his chair, legs splayed apart. 

“I’m not most men darling,” he replies smugly. “You can play rough with me.”

“Fucking hell” you scream silently in your head as your gaze lowers to his crotch. “Don’t let him suck you in…ugh, don’t say suck…and don’t you dare get up from this couch…stay in your Bucky-free zone.”

You’re about to shut him down when you hear Bucky chuckle. Your eyes snap up to catch him giving you his best shit-eating grin. Bastard. You can’t resist. 

“Well then,” you smirk. “How can I deny myself the pleasure of bringing the Winter Soldier down to his knees?” 

Bucky inhales sharply as you part your legs slightly and raise an eyebrow in challenge.

“Sorry doll,” he says in a husky tone as he coyly looks down at this lap and then back up at your lips. “You’re the one going down tonight.”

“Please Barnes,” you scoff playfully while you rest your beer bottle in between your legs and start to slowly run your fingers over it. “You know it will be me coming on top.”

“I have words you’ve never even heard before ready to roll off my tongue.”

Bucky’s eyes roam up from your lap to your mouth as he licks his lips slowly.

“Mmmm, let’s see what that smart mouth of yours can do sweetheart,” he dares with a sexy grin.

Rising from the couch you head over to the game table where Steve and Bucky are sitting. You come up behind Bucky and place your hands on his broad shoulders. 

“I think you’ll find soldier that I have some pretty impressive oral skills,” you purr as your hands move over his chest and abs, gliding down to palm the bulge in his tight jeans. He moans your name softly at your touch. 

“Come on you two, play nice,” Steve sighs as he readies the board.

“We’ll behave,” Bucky promises as he stands to pull out your chair. As you move to take your seat, he leans in and whispers. “Unless you want daddy to punish you again baby girl.”

A shiver runs down your spine as he slaps your ass and nips at your shoulder.

“OK, just a few rules,” begins Steve in a firm tone.

“No names allowed or making words already on the board plural. No suffixes, prefixes or abbreviations. No slang words, made up words or acronyms like LOL or OMG.”

“Plus you’ll score 5 extra points if you use your word in a sentence,” he continues as he starts to shake the bag filled with letter tiles.

“And for gosh sakes, watch your language,” jokes Bucky. “Captain America gets a little flustered with the dirty talk.”

“It happens one time,” Steve replies in exasperation as he holds out the bag to you.

“Wow Stevie,” you tease as you draw your letters. “I would have killed you if we had ever made it into bed.” 

“You guys are hilarious,” he mumbles as you and Bucky share a knowing look. “Are you finished or is there a second act to this comedy show?”

Bucky pats Steve’s shoulder in apology and you blow him a kiss. Steve jokingly mutters “jerks” under his breath and starts the game.

“Ok, my first word is ‘sit’,” says Steve as he places his tiles on the board.

“We should sit in front of the fans to stay cool.”

“Your turn Buck,” instructs Steve as he jots down his points.

When Bucky doesn’t answer, you look up from reviewing your tiles and notice his glazed eyes focused on your breasts. It only takes a moment to realize that while you’ve been absentmindedly rolling your cold beer bottle over your neck to cool down, Bucky has been watching your nipples harden with each pass.

He’s deep in his thoughts when Steve calls out to him again.

“Bucky?”

Looking slightly disoriented, his eyes shoot up to Steve for a moment, before dropping down to study his tiles. His frown is quickly replaced with a mischievous smile that spreads slowly across his face. 

He spells the word ‘get’ on the board before turning to you with a lustful grin.

“I can’t wait to get my mouth on your gorgeous tits.”

You let out an amused gasp while Steve chokes on a mouthful of beer.

“Bucky,” Steve sighs as he closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“What?” answers Bucky defensively as he points to your breasts. “Just fucking look at them…they’re awesome.”

“Yes…yes they are,” agrees Steve. “But…”

“But nothing,” interrupts Bucky with a wave of his hand. “My word counts, I used it in a sentence and her tits are spectacular…gimme my points.” 

While Steve exhales in exasperation, you cock your eyebrow at Bucky and place the word ‘good’ next to his. You look up at him with a devious smile playing on your lips.

“If you’re a good boy Barnes, I might let you fuck them sometime.”

Bucky growls lowly while Steve’s eyes widen, a pale pink blush creeping up his neck. You arch your back and push your chest out for full effect as both men continue to stare. 

“Stevie?” you call out innocently, as your fingers glide up and down over a spot in between your breasts. “I think it’s your turn.”

“My turn?” Steve responds hoarsely, trying to clear his throat. “Oh right, the game.”

You notice his fingers tremble slightly as he arranges his tiles on the board.

“Radio,” he mutters while avoiding eye contact with you. “I like listening to the ballgame on the radio.

You turn to Bucky and watch as his eyes dart from the board to his tiles and then back again. He grins widely and begins to spell out his word. 

“Sweet,” he says, his tongue running over his lips as he locks his eyes on yours.

“All I can think about doll is how sweet your pussy is going to taste on my lips.”

You hum softly at the thought and slowly reveal your next word.

“Dirty,” you purr seductively. 

“Jesus,” mumbles Steve as he shifts nervously in his seat waiting for your sentence.

“I want to feel that dirty tongue of yours licking my clit.”

Hands dropping to his knees, Steve exhales slowly and bows his head to stare at the floor; the blush on his face becoming a deeper shade of pink.

Bucky eyes flutter closed for a moment before he scrambles to respond.

“Were,” he murmurs as he grins wickedly. “I wish you were cumming all over my mouth.” 

Steve snaps his head up in confusion and motions with his hands for Bucky to stop.

“Hold on Buck, I think it’s my turn.”

Steve’s protests are drown out by the sound of your heart beating loud and fast in your chest as you press your tile firmly on the board and fix your eyes on Bucky.

“Wrap” you smirk as you bring your beer bottle up to your mouth. “I want to wrap my lips around your thick, hard cock.”

You wink at him as you slowly lick the rim before taking the bottle into your mouth and downing the liquid in one shot.

“Bad” Bucky groans in response, his excited eyes riveted to yours. “I want you so fucking bad right now.”

You smile teasingly as you place the word ‘ride’ on the board. Bucky bites down hard on his lip.

“I want to ride your cock hard until you shoot your load deep into my pussy.”

Bucky tilts his head and gives you one of his sexy, crooked smiles. He stares straight into your eyes and murmurs “pussy.”

“Wanna stretch that tight little pussy with my big cock.”

You squirm in your seat as the wetness begins to soak through your panties.

“Wet,” you whimper as you position your word. “Thinking about you fucking me is making me dripping wet.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Steve discreetly drop his hands under the table.

Bucky grins wickedly as he lays his letters on the board.

“Hard” he growls. “I’m going to fuck you so hard that you can’t walk tomorrow.”

Oblivious to Steve and the rest of the team that have now turned their attentions from the movie they were watching to your game, you and Bucky continue to throw down tiles and the dirty talk.

“I hate you guys,” mutters Steve as he pushes away from the table and gets up from his seat. Tony, Bruce and Thor snicker quietly as they watch him walk stiffly to the elevator.

“Mmmm Soldier,” you tease as you spell out ‘rough’. “All I can think about is you fucking me fast and rough from behind while you spank my ass.”

Bucky’s breath hitches as his tiles form the word ‘prayer’.

“I’m going to have you screaming my name like a prayer while you cum all over my cock sweetheart.”

You inhale sharply at his words and place your remaining tiles on the board.

“I’m going to be your dirty little slut tonight Bucky.”

Bucky’s darkening eyes bear down on yours with such intensity that you feel like your skin in on fire. The heat between your bodies is electric – firing showers of sparks that threaten to ignite the desire bubbling so close to the surface. You both sit motionless; fighting a silent, internal battle as your willpower threatens to collapse. 

Bucky opens his mouth to speak when Natasha walks in and quickly scans the room with a quizzical look.

“Which one of you gave Captain America the raging boner?” she smirks. Fingers quickly point to you and Bucky.

With confused looks, you both turn towards Steve’s seat, not realizing that he had left the room. Bucky turns to Nat with a large grin.

“That would be miss porn star mouth over here.”

You throw a handful of tiles at his chest and huff loudly. “Hey you were talking up a filth storm too Barnes.” 

“Nicely done,” praises Natasha as she grabs a beer and sits down next to Bruce. “I passed Rogers on his way to his room about 15 minutes ago and he looked ready to blow his load.”

Bucky chuckles and picks up his phone. 

“Well then, this should speed things up,” he murmurs as he taps at the screen.

He’s about to place it back down on the table when the sounds of phones chiming around the room make him freeze in place. His eyes dart to his phone and widen in horror.

As you reach out for your phone to see the incoming message, Bucky quickly snatches it away.

“Bucky, give me back my phone,” you scold. “It sounds like we are getting a mission update.”

Bucky ignores your outstretched hand and jumps to his feet.

“I’ll…I’ll read it to you,” he offers nervously, his face flush with fear. 

“Yes Barnes why don’t you give us all an update on this mission,” snickers Tony as he taps his phone in mid-air to bring up the picture of your ass on the projection screen.

“Are you planning to penetrate their defenses starting at the back door?” 

Your mouth drops open in shock and you turn to look at Bucky with your eyes blazing.

“Bucky…” you slowly growl as you rise to your feet and grip the table. “Did you send that picture to the entire team?”

“Well not exactly,” Bucky confesses, bracing himself for your reaction. “I sent it to the entire team plus everyone on my contact list.” 

Watching the anger rise in your expression, Bucky backs away slowly, his hands held up in defense. 

“I’m sorry babe, it was an accident.”

“What the fuck Bucky?!” you scream in disbelief as you start to chase him around the table. 

“Sam says hi,” he replies matter-of-factly over his shoulder before slowing down to change directions to avoid your grasp as you move to the right and deke left. 

You both begin to slowly circle the table when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice stops you in your tracks.

“Captain Steve Rogers has achieved climax at 10:18 pm.”

You clasp your hand over your mouth to stifle a gasp of disbelief while the rest of the team bursts into laughter.

As Bucky turns to high five you, he’s greeted by a flurry of hands slapping at his arm.

“Whoa babe, relax,” he coaxes gently while he wraps his arms around yours to pin them to your sides.

“Let me go soldier,” you demand, struggling to break free from his steely grip. “So I can shove that phone up your ass.”

‘Mmmm, my kinky little girl,” he murmurs as he pulls you in closer to his body. “You’re going to be a handful in bed tonight aren’t you?”

His hands move down into your shorts, squeezing and kneading your ass as he spreads your cheeks.

“So what do I get to put in yours,” he smirks as his metal finger presses against your tight hole.

Bucky chuckles in amusement as you struggle to swallow a moan rising from your throat.

“Dream on Bucky,” you scoff shakily as you try to regain your composure. “You’re not getting anywhere near my ass tonight.”

“Awww come on sweetheart, don’t be like that,” he pouts as he caresses your backside. ”Need to give this sweet booty a little treat tonight.”

“Had I known it had the power to defeat Captain America, I would have called in this _ass_ et a long time ago.”

You groan loudly at his bad joke and roll your eyes. Looking at you innocently through his lashes, Bucky leans in and cocks his head; attempting to soothe your anger with a playful smile.

“Ugh, that’s not going work this time Barnes,” you grumble as your hands move up to his chest to push him away.

Bucky lets out a deep breath while you turn your back to him to avoid his persuasive eyes. He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you back tight against his chest. His chin on your shoulder, he starts to sway your body from side to side.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” he pleads softly, his lips pressing against the pink flush of your cheek.

You lean your head back on his chest and sigh. “There’s nothing you can do Bucky.”

“How am I going to look Steve in the eye tomorrow?”

Bucky dips his head to make eye contact and raises his eyebrows. 

“Doll, I don’t think your eyes are what he’s going to be looking at when he sees you again. And I don't blame him.”

You laugh softly and shake your head as he gives your ass a soft squeeze - silently cursing yourself for giving into his charm.

Brow furrowed, Bucky gazes at the scrabble board, deep in thought. After a few moments, you feel his back suddenly straighten as an idea takes shape in his head.

“I think I know how I can make this up to you babe,” his says coyly as he guides you to the game table.

You look down in confusion as Bucky reaches over you to the tiles scattered on the table and begins to arrange them on the board. 

A smirk begins to form on your lips as you watch the words take shape. You respond to Bucky’s hopeful, apologetic gaze with a nod of approval.

Smiling, he takes your hand and leads you towards the elevator.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A half hour later, still gathered in the common room, Tony, Bruce, Nat and Thor hear their phones start chiming simultaneously. Tony creases his brow and transmits the incoming message from your phone onto a projection screen. A collective groan rises up from the men as Bucky’s naked ass comes into view.

“That’s it,” snaps Tony. “I’m confiscating their phones in the morning.”

A small smile tugging at the edges of her mouth, Natasha cocks an eyebrow and mutters appreciatively under her breath.

“That lucky bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your patience! This chapter was a challenge - I struggled with the length and whether or not I should divide it into two chapters. In the end, I decided to keep it together so as to not disrupt the flow.
> 
> p.s. I actually plotted the words on a scrabble board to make sure the game was legit...I'm a little crazy with stuff like that. lol


	6. Three's A Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the rest of the Avengers test your willpower in an usual challenge, your attempts to remain Master of your Domain are complicated when James "Bucky" Barnes makes you his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience!!! True story...A few days after I posted Chapter 5, I started on my first draft for Chapter 6. But as I was writing, a scene that happened "off paper" in Chapter 5 would not get out of my head. Finally I gave in and wrote it down, planning to post it as a ficlet. Then inspiration struck on Valentine's Day and I was sidetracked by a Bucky one-shot. When I got back to Chapter 5.5, I realized 2,000 words in that I couldn't cast this scene adrift and I wanted to include in the main story so it became the intro for Chapter 6. As I kept writing, another scene popped into my head and then another...I couldn't resist getting them down on paper. Before I knew it, what I had initially outlined for this chapter needed to be pushed so now there's an extra chapter of excruciating slowburn coming...you're welcome. Then, as I was finishing up my new first draft of Chapter 6, Sebastian Stan happened…fucker goes and posts that locker room selfie. I tried to ignore it, honest, but the muse is strong and his abs would not leave my head. So off I went to write that one-shot. And then dance competition season started...enough said. So I truly apologize for the delay and thank you for indulging me with this chapter.
> 
> p.s. You may want to re-read the end of Chapter 5 as the first part of this chapter takes place after the scrabble game ;)

Stepping out of the elevator with Bucky, you glance down at your entwined hands and giggle softly. 

“What’s so funny?” he questions as you walk down the hallway towards his room.

You look up at his puzzled expression and smile.

“I made myself a promise that tonight would be Bucky-free,” you confess as you nudge his hip with your own. 

“It’s turned into a Bucky free-for-all.”

Bucky laughs and slides his arm around your waist to pull you tight against his side.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he counters in mock defense, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. 

“Well, let’s see Barnes,” you ponder, tapping your finger thoughtfully against your chin. 

“In just over an hour you’ve managed to wind me up playing a filthy game of scrabble, text a half naked picture of me to your entire contact list, knock Steve out of the contest and then suggest I take a picture of your naked ass to make it up to me.”

Bucky grins proudly at the recap of the evening’s events as he ushers you across the threshold of his room. 

“All your fault babe,” he insists, licking his lips smugly. 

“When you’re around, I just wanna be bad.”

“Really, really bad,” he murmurs suggestively as his hand slides down the curve of your hip.

You roll your eyes and give his ass a hard smack as he turns to close the door.

“Hey, hands off the money maker,” he grumbles jokingly as he rubs his backside with an exaggerated motion. 

“I want to look perfect for my close-up.”

He draws you into his chest, a sly smile curling his lips. “I know it’s hard for you to keep your hands off me, but you really need to control yourself.”

He ignores your loud scoff and bends down to playfully nip at your neck. 

“You can mark me later doll,” he offers coyly, giving you a wink as he pulls away and heads to the bathroom to swap his tight jeans for a pair of comfortable shorts. You take a seat on the edge of his bed and try to resist the urge to sneak a peek through the open door.

Walking back into the bedroom, Bucky stops to look up at the ceiling and then down around his legs, nodding.

“The lighting seems good right here.” 

With his back turned to you, he tucks his hands into the top of his shorts to pull them down.

“Woah sergeant!” you call out, leaping off the bed to still his movements. “Not so fast.”

Bucky stops and looks over his shoulder at you, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“I’m not going to do this half-assed,” you tease as you step up behind him and wrap your arms tight around his waist.

“Before I take this picture, I need to get a good feel for the subject first.” 

Bucky swallows hard as your lips graze his ear and come down lightly on his neck.

“I’m all yours doll,” he murmurs softly as you kiss a path to his pulse point. 

You sigh against his neck as your hands run under his shirt, his solid muscles flexing beneath your warm touch. Pulling the material up and over his head in one swift movement, your gaze falls to his exposed body.

A low growl rumbles in Bucky’s chest as you smooth your hands over his broad shoulders and then rake your nails down his back. 

“The things I want to do to this body,” you whisper hotly against his skin as you bring your lips down to feather soothing kisses along the faint, red lines.

“My pussy’s so wet just thinking about it.”

Bucky groans, his head falling back against your shoulder as your fingers move slowly across the top of his shorts and circle to the front to untie the drawstring. A soft moan crosses your lips as his cock twitches under your touch. 

Dipping your hands under the waistband, you position them on either side of his hips and slide them down the deep V lines carved in his abs. You pause in surprise when your fingers brush against the coarse hairs at his groin.

“Going commando Bucky?” you gasp in exaggerated modesty while you feel around for his briefs. He inhales sharply as your fingertips graze the base of his hardening cock.

“I told you babe,” he mutters longingly as you kneel behind him. “I had plans for you tonight.”

“Getting you on your knees was definitely on the list,” he smirks as your fingers grip the sides of his shorts and begin to pull down on the fabric.

You start to respond with a smart remark, but stop abruptly when you notice that your efforts to rid him of his clothing are meeting with resistance.

A glance at his arms causes you to frown as you observe that they are crossed tight and sitting high in front of his chest. You tug on his shorts a few more times until you realize that the waistband is caught in the stiff curve of his erection.

A large smile crosses Bucky’s face as he listens to you quietly curse under your breath.

“A hand here please,” you huff in an exasperated tone as you grab onto his hips and rise to your feet. 

“Sure thing doll,” he responds sweetly over his shoulder as he maneuvers one of your hands from his waist and places it over the large bulge straining against the thin material.

“That’s not what I meant,” you giggle, your free hand snapping the elastic band of his shorts against his bare skin in protest. 

Bucky’s wince quickly turns into a groan when your renewed attempt to loosen his clothing causes your fingers to accidentally swipe the tip of his cock that is already slick with precum.

“See what you do to me kitten,” he mumbles lowly, voice thick with lust.

“You make daddy so hard and wet.”

You let out a small gasp as Bucky takes your hand and begins to slowly guide your palm over his hard shaft in long strokes.

“Wanna feel your sweet lips on my cock baby girl.”

Moaning softly against his neck, you reach out to grasp the thumb of his metal hand between your fingers.

“Not until it’s just the two of us left in the contest,” you purr into his ear as you circle his thumb over the swollen head of his leaking cock. 

“Then daddy can fuck my pretty little mouth all day long.” 

His body shudders as you rest your chin on his shoulder and bring his metal thumb to your lips to suck it clean. As you remove it with a loud pop and move back behind him, Bucky quietly mutters a few choice profanities under his breath.

Hooking your fingers once again under the band of his shorts to try and loosen them, his cock finally springs free and smacks loudly against his abs. 

You inhale sharply at the sound, wanting so badly to turn him around so you can take his thick length deep into your mouth. But instead, you muster your willpower and push his shorts over his hips until they slide down his legs to pool at his feet.

Bucky hums in approval as you lower your lips onto the nape of his neck and start to trail light kisses down his spine; your body slowly sinking to the floor until you’re kneeling in front of his firm ass.

Your hands glide up his legs and run along the creases at the bottom of his cheeks before moving to stroke his inner thighs. A low moan escapes Bucky’s lips as your fingers skim back and forth along the smooth strip of skin between his legs and then up the cleft of his ass.

“You feel so good babe,” you murmur breathlessly, pausing to circle the puckered skin around his hole.

“Can’t wait to wrap my legs around you and dig my high heels into this sexy ass.”

A smirk plays on your lips as you watch Bucky’s hands curl into tight fists at his side, undoubtedly fighting the urge to stroke his hard cock.

“Everything alright up in front sweet cheeks,” you tease as you rub your palms over his ass.

“I just need a few more minutes to flesh things out back here before I take your picture.”

“Why don’t you pass me your phone,” he dares in a low, gruff voice. 

“I’ve got your money shot right here princess.”

“That’s way too much for my phone to handle,” you chuckle appreciatively as you reach down to grab your device. 

“I need a wide angle lens for what you’re packing soldier.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows and nods in agreement, his lips pressed in a smug smile. You tap on the camera icon and position the phone to get Bucky’s backside in the frame.

“OK, don’t move,” you instruct as you focus the shot. As the image sharpens, you frown at the screen and lower your phone.

“What the fuck are you doing Bucky,” you scold playfully.

“Stop clenching.”

“What,” he replies with a hint of innocence in his voice. “I just want to make sure you get my dimples in the shot.”

“Don’t be a smart-ass Barnes.”

“Smile” you jokingly sing out as you tap the button to take a string of photos. “There, that should do it.”

As you busy yourself with cropping the best image to send to the team, Bucky pulls up his shorts and comes up from behind, wrapping his arms around you to watch over your shoulder.

“Man, I have a really nice ass,” he observes proudly as you hit send.

“I can’t blame you for wanting to grab it all the time.”

As you push away from his arms with a loud scoff, Bucky gives your ass a firm squeeze before you slip away to his bed. He quickly moves over to his side to help you pull back the covers and then slides in next to you. 

You smile as Bucky’s metal arm encircles your waist from behind and pulls you in close to him. He sighs contently as he buries his face into your neck and presses his erection against your backside.

“Do you think you can stand down soldier,” you chuckle lightly as you reach back to rub his stubbled cheek.

“I can’t help it doll,” he purrs into the shell of your ear.

“I keep picturing your gorgeous ass in that thong.”

“Yeah and thanks to you, so is Steve,” you grimace, biting your bottom lip in worry.

“He’s going to be so pissed when he sees us tomorrow.” 

“Are you kidding me,” Bucky mutters as he lazily kisses your neck.

“That punk’s going to wake up with a big smile on his face and his hand wrapped around his cock. Lucky bastard.”

You let out a disapproving huff and gently swat at his hand that is inching its way down to your bare leg.

“Tell me babe,” he muses sleepily as his fingers push up the bottom of your shorts and begin to play with the hem of your panties. 

“How the hell did you take that picture?”

You smile at him coyly over your shoulder and wink. “I’ll show you after the contest.”

As you snuggle your head into the crook of Bucky’s arm, he quietly mumbles into your ear.

“I can’t fucking wait.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

As expected, Steve spent much of next morning avoiding all contact with you and Bucky as well as dodging the friendly taunts from the rest of the team. 

Surprisingly though, it only took him a few hours to come around to forgiving Bucky for his transgressions. All of your attempts to smooth things over however, were quickly and coldly rebuffed. Instead, the days following Steve’s elimination from the contest were filled with countless awkward moments between you and the Captain.

Whenever you entered a room, Steve would mutter an excuse to the others and hurry out without even glancing your way. He made sure to sit in the seat furthest from you at dinner and had even rearranged his schedule to ensure you were nowhere near the gym when he was working out. When you gestured for him to take his usual seat next to you on the couch for the team’s weekly movie night, his cheeks had flushed pink and he quickly mumbled his regrets before bailing to his room. 

Not helping the situation were the scores of massive posters Tony had custom made that pictured your ass and Bucky’s ass, side by side, with the slogan “Putting the ‘Ass’ in Assassins” in big, bold letters. Much to your annoyance, as well as Steve’s, they seemed to occupy every square foot of empty wall space in the compound. 

Despite Bucky’s insistence that things would soon blow over, the uneasy tension between you and Steve just continued to grow.

Finally, after three days of Steve avoiding you at every turn, you decide you’ve had enough of the Captain’s cold shoulder. Entering Steve’s living quarters, you make yourself comfortable on his bed and wait for him to return from an afternoon run with Bucky.

It isn’t long until you hear the elevator doors open and the sound of Steve and Bucky’s animated voices floating down the hall. As their footsteps approach, you swallow nervously as your heart beats fast in your chest.

“I’ll come get you after I take a quick shower,” Bucky calls out before closing his door.

“Sure thing pal,” Steve answers as he comes into view. You watch as he pauses in front of the “Assassins” poster hanging on the wall across from his room and shakes his head with a loud sigh.

Turning to step through the doorway, Steve stops abruptly when he spots you reclining against the large headboard of his bed. A faint blush creeping up his neck, he lowers his gaze and quickly walks over to his dresser.

“What are doing here?” he asks tersely with his back turned as he rifles through the clothes in the drawer.

You take a deep breath and reply hesitantly. “I’m waiting for my best friend to come back from his run so I can tell him he’s being a major ass.”

Steve shoots you a steely glare from over his shoulder, clearly unimpressed with your attempt to break the ice.

“What, too soon,” you ask, feigning innocence.

Steve slams the drawer and stands facing the wall with his hands on his hips. 

“Come on Stevie,” you coax, nervously rubbing your hands on your thighs. “You can’t avoid me forever.” 

“I miss you.”

Steve’s shoulders sag as he bows his head to the floor. With a soft sigh, he turns and gives you a small smile.

“I miss you too kiddo,” he responds, trying hard to keep his eyes from flitting down your form.

“Can we just put this all behind us?”

You cock your eyebrow slightly at his choice of words and flash him a mischievous grin.

“You bet your bottom,” you respond cheekily. 

“This whole thing is starting to bum me out.”

Steve throws his head back and groans. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

Laughing, you rub a large circle on the spot next to you on the bed.

“Get that cute butt over here Captain.”

Steve walks over to the bed and toes off his running shoes before sitting down next to you, the pink in his cheeks rising. 

You move over to snuggle up against his body and give him a big hug.

“Are we good then?” you mutter into his shirt as he awkwardly tries to position his hands on your shoulders.

He sighs loudly and shakes his head from side to side.

“Come on Stevie,” you pout, looking up at him with a frown as you rub his chest in comfort. “What’s the problem?”

“You’re my best friend’s girl,” he mumbles, eyes cast downwards as he blindly gestures to the poster in the hall. “I shouldn’t be thinking about you like that.”

“What are you trying to tell me,” you question with mock indignation.

“Is my ass not good enough for Captain America?”

Steve chuckles and rolls his eyes. “Brat.”

You look up at him through your lashes and give him a coy smile. 

“Listen, would it make you feel any better if I told you that when we first met, I may have thought about you once or twice ‘like that’ while I was…ummm, well…not the master of my domain.”

It takes a few moments before Steve’s eyes widen at the meaning of your words.

“Really?” he stutters, slightly flustered.

“Well yeah,” you confess with a giggle. “I mean, who wouldn’t? Have you seen you?”

As you and Steve trade shy smiles, the low rumble of a clearing throat makes you both jump.

Turning, you see Bucky leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and eyes gleaming.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he asks gruffly with a hint of playful menace in his voice.

Steve chuckles nervously and raises his hands in defense. “We were just talking Buck.” 

Bucky purses his lips and nods slowly. “Sure, just talking.”

“Interesting conversation,” he mutters to himself while he pushes away from the door. 

“Especially when you consider what we talked about on our run,” recalls Bucky as he shoots Steve a knowing glance. 

You furrow your brow as you look from Bucky to Steve and then back to Bucky who is now slowly stalking over to the bed.

“Come on Buck,” Steve mumbles in a sheepish voice, the colour in his face deepening. “You know she’s only saying this to make me feel better.”

Bucky stops at the side of the bed and cocks his head. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip as his gaze slowly roams over you and Steve.

“She can definitely make you feel better pal,” he chuckles.

“Could someone please tell me what the hell you two are talking about,” you grumble impatiently as Bucky lies down next to you on the bed.

“No need to pretend, I heard what you said to Steve,” soothes Bucky as he runs his hands up your legs and grips your waist. “It’s all good doll.”

“Just thinking about it is making me so fucking hard.” 

You gasp in surprise as he flips you around and presses your back up against Steve. As Bucky moves in tight to your chest, you struggle to suppress a moan as you’re sandwiched between their rock hard bodies.

“Pictures really don’t do her justice eh Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, his hand dropping down to rub slow circles over your clothed mound while he gives Steve a nod.

Feeling Steve’s hand start to travel over the curve of your hip to cup your ass and his cock twitch against your thigh, your mouth drops open in shock as their intentions fully register in your brain.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” you spit out sharply as you squirm out of their arms and scramble off the bed. 

Your body shaking with disbelief, you stare incredulously at Bucky and Steve as they prop themselves up on their elbows and look on in amusement.

“You two punks think you can take me on…TOGETHER,” you growl lowly as you narrow your eyes at the smirking men.

Pointing to Steve, you shake your head in amazement. “I’d wreck you the minute I opened my mouth.”

“And you sergeant,” you taunt with a wry smile.

“You start murder strutting all over the place the second another man just looks in my direction.”

You close your eyes and start to breathe in deeply to calm your cresting anger, when you hear Bucky and Steve break out into uncontrollable laughter.

Watching them with a mixture of shock and confusion, you suddenly realize that they were playing you this whole time.

“Fucking assholes,” you scream while looking around for something to throw. As you bend down to grab his running shoes, Steve picks up his shield which is leaning against the bedside table and positions it in front of him and Bucky just in time to deflect the incoming sneaker.

“She’s a feisty one,” Steve chuckles as the second shoe bounces loudly off his shield.

“Yeah,” agrees Bucky. “We may have to tie her down.”

“Bite me soldier,” you hiss in annoyance while you plant your hands firmly on your hips in a defiant stance.

“Mmmm, I know exactly where,” answers Bucky wickedly as his eyes trail down your body. You struggle to maintain your composure as a wave of heat rolls over you and settles between your legs. 

“Can I watch,” Steve questions hopefully as he looks up at you innocently through his thick lashes.

Huffing sharply, you turn on your heels and stomp towards the door - leaving behind a string of swear words and two super soldiers doubled over in laughter, in your wake.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Save that dirty talk for the foreplay kitten,” you hear Bucky call out loudly before you slam your bedroom door hard in disgust, further splintering the already damaged frame.

You lean back to catch your breath and listen intently for any signs that Bucky is following in pursuit. After a few moments of silence, you let out an irritated huff and angrily push yourself off the door. 

Stalking over to your dresser, you yank open a drawer and hastily grab some panties and a bra to slip into after your shower.

You’re about to slam the drawer shut, when you spot the vintage corset and garters you were conveniently wearing when Bucky happened past your open door a few weeks ago. You finger the lace absentmindedly as you recall how Bucky’s lust blown eyes had devoured the sight of you, almost making you come undone on the spot. 

Wetness begins to flood your core as you imagine his fingers on your thighs, deftly unfastening the clasps of the garters, and then slowly rolling the silk stockings down your legs as his lips trail over your exposed skin.

“Stop it,” you mumble unconvincingly to your reflection in mirror above the dresser. You knew you were fighting a losing battle. That no matter how angry you were at Bucky, you couldn’t keep him from invading your thoughts. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, James Buchanan Barnes was your weakness. 

Even so, you certainly weren’t going to let him or Steve for that matter, off the hook that easily for the stunt they had just pulled. With a devilish smile, you pick up the corset and a pair of lacey panties before heading to the shower to plot your revenge.

Twenty minutes later you emerge from your bathroom, shivering slightly from the rush of cool air that is once again streaming from the vents. You look up from toweling your hair to find Bucky seated on the edge of your bed, tapping away on his phone.

Raising his eyes from the screen, Bucky inhales roughly as he watches you move towards him in a short, silk robe that is clinging to your damp body.

Stopping just short of his reach, you cross your arms over your chest and glare. “What do you want Bucky?”

He cocks his eyebrow and gives you a wicked grin. As his eyes rove over your body hungrily, you can’t help but sense he’s imagining all the possible answers to your question.

You throw your towel at him in annoyance and turn to walk away when he grabs your wrist to stop your retreat.

“Don’t be mad babe, we were only fooling around,” he murmurs apologetically, giving you his best puppy dog eyes as he starts to gently stroke your arm with his metal fingers. 

“Steve just wanted a little payback for the other night and to make it up to him, I agreed to help.”

You tilt your head to the side and narrow your eyes. “And how exactly was that payback for your part Bucky?”

“Are you kidding me doll,” he huffs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Watching Steve with his hands all over you was pure torture and that punk knows it.”

“There is no way in hell I would ever let…” His words trail off into a whisper as his voice shakes with emotion. 

“It would fucking kill me to see you with another man.”

Your heart squeezes tight at his words and you feel your anger begin to fade; only to be replaced with a tinge of guilt. Bucky’s hands take hold of your hips and pull you closer. His fingers run over the smooth silk of your robe and tuck under the hem. 

As Bucky’s fingers slowly skim up your legs, his breath hitches in surprise when he reaches your garters. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he toys with the straps before following them up to your corset. He sighs deeply as he pulls his hands away, causing you to softly whimper. 

“You’re my girl,” he murmurs soothingly as he presses his forehead against your stomach and slowly starts to undo the sash that’s tied tightly at your waist.

Your fingers card into his hair while he eases your robe open and brings his warm lips down on the sheer material of the corset. 

“Bucky,” you whine desperately, arching your back as you surrender to the touch of his metal fingers rolling over the thin lace covering your clit.

“All mine,” he responds with a matched desperation in his voice as his other hand begins to unhook the back of the corset. “For always.” 

“I’m never letting you go.”

You gently tug at the strands of his hair between your fingers and coax his head back. Eyes fluttering closed, you start to slowly lean into his lips when there is a knock at the door.

Simultaneous groans fill the air as the door swings open and Natasha steps into the room.

“Hey girl, are you ready for your makeover.” 

Nat stops short when she sees you close your robe quickly and Bucky flop back onto the bed with his hands over his face.

“Fucking lousy timing Nat,” grumbles Bucky as he reaches back and grabs a pillow to cover the noticeable bulge in his jeans.

Natasha cocks her eyebrow and smirks. “You’ve never complained about my timing before Barnes.”

Bucky lifts his head and gives her a knowing look before they both begin to laugh at their inside joke.

Sitting yourself down on the edge of the bed, your heart sinks as you watch them, remembering an encounter from earlier in the day. You and Bruce had been on your way back from the lab, when you both walked in on Nat and Bucky sitting in the common room; their heads close together, furtively whispering to each other.

During one of your many late night talks, Bucky had come clean about the crush he had developed on Natasha when he first moved into the compound. He vehemently assured you that it had amounted to nothing more than a bit of flirting before quickly fizzling out in favour of a close friendship. Even though you believed him, you couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealously when you watched them together. With only the three of you left in the contest, just the thought of Nat and Bucky being the last two standing was enough to make you nervous.

Lowering your gaze to the floor, you quickly try to erase any doubts in your mind before your face betrays you. A small smile tugs at your lips as you remind yourself that you’re the one Bucky wakes up to in his arms each morning and the one that falls asleep in his tight embrace each night.

The touch of cool metal quickly snaps you out of your thoughts as Bucky sidles up to you and pulls your body tight against his side. You wrap your arms around him and look up into his deep blue eyes. Sighing, he cups his hand on your cheek and lowers his forehead to yours. 

“I gotta go help Steve get everything ready for tonight,” he mutters disappointedly as his fingers trail down your throat and slip into your robe to lightly trace the curve of your breast. 

“But after that, I’m all yours doll.”

Head nodding, you lean into him as he plants a lingering kiss on your forehead before rising to his feet. The bed dips slightly as Natasha takes a seat beside you, smiling smugly at the exchange like a proud matchmaker.

Bucky pauses for a moment to take in the sight of you and Nat on your bed. Chuckling to himself, he pulls out his phone from the pocket of his jeans.

“You know, the guys are begging me to take myself out of the contest,” he explains as he snaps a quick picture of the both of you. 

“Stark is throwing around an obscene amount of money for me to pull out and leave just the two of you in the game.”

“They are dying to see what the winner would make the loser do,” Bucky continues with a smirk as he sends the picture to the men. “Think they’re hoping for some nudity.”

You’re about to protest loudly when Nat throws you a silencing look. She makes sure she has Bucky’s full attention before reaching down to grab the sash of your robe. She licks her lips as she weaves the silky material through her fingers and locks eyes with you.

“Well, I know if I won, I would ask your little kitten here to slip into something sexy,” Nat purrs seductively as she yanks on the sash to force your body closer. You struggle to keep a straight face as she leans into you, her plump red lips mere inches from yours and her hot breath fanning your face. 

Sneaking a sideways glance, you watch Bucky’s jaw clench slightly as his eyes cloud over in a tormented mix of jealously and arousal.

“Then I’d make her come…” she muses as Bucky leans towards you protectively. “To each of your rooms where we’d both crawl into your beds and take turns straddling your bodies…”

“…while we smother you all in your sleep for being disgusting perverts.”

Less than amused, Bucky rolls his eyes as you and Nat dissolve into high-pitched peals of laughter.

“Hilarious,” he grumbles under his breath as he waits with his hands on his hips for the laughter to subside.

Wiping the tears from your eyes, you reach out and take his hand.

“I’ll be down as soon as I’m done babe,” you promise sweetly, lacing your fingers through his. Bucky smiles and brings your hand to his lips before reaching down to kiss your cheek. 

“Don’t keep me waiting beautiful,” he whispers into your ear, sending chills down your spine and a wave of warmth between your legs. 

He steps back, still holding your hand, and looks silently into your eyes for a few moments.

“Take good care of my girl Nat,” he instructs without breaking his gaze. Squeezing your hand, he gives you a wink and a smile, before turning to leave.

You tilt your head and sigh as you watch him walk out the door. Nat nudges your shoulder with hers, chuckling in amusement.

“Geez girl,” she teases as you get up from the bed and walk over to your makeup table. “He’s only going downstairs, not off to war.”

You stick your tongue out at her reflection in the mirror and start to root around for your hair brush.

Natasha comes up from behind and leans over your shoulder to grab the brush from your reach. Before you can object, she begins to glide it through your hair in long, methodical strokes.

Sitting in silence, you glance at each other every so often in the mirror, an uncomfortable tension growing between you. Several minutes pass before you hear her take a deep breath and speak.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Bucky and I kissed?” she asks tentatively, her eyes meeting yours in the mirror. You shake your head and look away, trying to push down the tears that are threatening to appear. 

“We were undercover, posing as a married couple,” she recounts, pausing the brush mid-stroke as she recalls the memory. 

“It was awful, really awkward,” she shudders, pulling the corners of her mouth down in an exaggerated grimace. “Nearly blew our cover.”

Picking up a heated curling iron from the table, Nat wraps a length of your hair around the barrel. She smiles wryly as she watches the steam rise from the iron.

“There was no heat between us, nothing.”

A loose curl falls from the barrel and rests warmly against your skin. As Nat reaches down to move it, her hand drops to your shoulder. You meet her reassuring gaze in the mirror.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” she murmurs, rubbing your shoulder in comfort. “I’m not any sort of competition where Bucky is concerned. Not even close.”

You look down in embarrassment as a single tear of relief rolls down your cheek.

“How did you know?” you whisper as you watch the teardrop splatter onto your robe. 

“Well, for starters, you didn’t seem too thrilled when you walked in on me and Bucky this morning,” Nat explains as she continues to curl your hair into loose waves. “I saw the daggers you were throwing my way.”

“If looks could kill,” she mutters jokingly under her breath.

“God, am I that obvious?” you cringe, covering your face with your hands to hide the telltale blush.

Nat laughs softly and bends down to rest her chin on your shoulder. She moves your hands from your face and gives you a wide smile in the mirror.

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious to all of us that you’re crazy in love with Barnes,” she answers with a wink. 

You’re about to counter with your objections, when Natasha starts to wave the hot iron menacingly at your reflection.

“Don’t you even dare try to deny it,” she threatens, narrowing her eyes as if she was reading your mind.

“And don’t fucking start with that whole ‘I’m too damaged to love’ speech. I wrote the book on that bullshit excuse.” 

Damn she was good.

You slump down in the chair with a sulky huff and jut out your lower lip in an exaggerated pout. Natasha rolls her eyes and motions for you to start on your face.

Fifteen minutes of silence pass as you apply your makeup and Nat finishes curling your hair. As you uncap your lipstick and bring the bright red shade to your lips, you pause and look up at her with a timid expression on your face.

“Nat, Bucky and I haven’t kissed yet,” you confess, the heat rising in your cheeks.

“What if…what if we kiss and there are no sparks?” you mutter hesitantly, casting your eyes downwards to avoid her amused gaze. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she blurts incredulously. “The heat between you two when you’re just standing in the same room together is intense.”

“I’m afraid you’re going to burn this whole place to the ground when you eventually get around to having sex.”

You shake your head with a laugh as you stand to survey your finished look. Turning to Nat, you smile brightly and give her a big hug.

“Thanks Nat,” you mumble gratefully. “For everything.”

“Anytime babe,” she replies happily. 

“Get dressed, it’s almost show time.”

You walk to your closet and grab the dress and heels you’ve picked out for the night. Untying your robe, you let it fall to the ground, revealing the tight black lace corset and garters underneath.

“Jesus,” Natasha murmurs as she sweeps her eyes over your body appreciatively. “How the hell have you been able to keep Barnes off of you?”

“It’s been hard,” you giggle as you guide a silk stocking up your leg. “I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to resist him.”

“The man is a walking sin.”

Natasha nods in agreement as she watches you slip into a flirty black dress and your favourite stilettos.

“Have you told Bucky where you’re going tonight?” she asks, eyeing you with suspicion as you run your fingers through your tousled waves.

“God no,” you respond with a hint of nervousness in your voice as you turn your back to Natasha and move your hair to the side. “I’m going to sneak out halfway through the festivities and hope Bucky doesn’t realize I’m gone until I’m deep.”

Natasha snorts loudly in response while pulling up your zipper. “Honey, he’s going to get one look at you in this dress and not be able to take his eyes off you for even a second.”

“There is no chance in hell that you’re going to be able to take one step out the front door without him noticing. And when he finds out where you’re going…” 

Natasha pauses, shuddering as she imagines his reaction. “You had better brace yourself for a fight.”

Giving yourself a final once-over in the mirror, you scoff at Nat’s warning.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” you scold, swatting her arm with your clutch as you step into the hallway and stop in front of the giant ‘assassins’ poster Tony has graciously positioned outside of your room.

“I’m sure Bucky will understand after Steve and Tony sit him down to explain.”

“Yeah sure,” Nat responds sarcastically as she slaps her hand on the poster for effect. 

“Is that before or after he goes all ‘winter soldier’ on our asses?”

Shaking your head, you grab her shoulders from behind and start pushing her towards the elevator.

“Bucky’s a grown man,” you argue, rolling your eyes in exasperation. “He’ll survive.”

“But Tony on the other hand…” you mutter darkly as you pass another of the massive posters.

“I’m going to kill him when this contest is over.”


	7. Face The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the rest of the Avengers test your willpower in an usual challenge, your attempts to remain Master of your Domain are complicated when James "Bucky" Barnes makes you his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone following along, thanks so much for your patience! The past 2 months have been crazy busy and it's been hard to find the time to write. Hopefully I can get back on track for a bit :)
> 
> I got a little carried away with this chapter and had to split it into two...you can blame Bucky.

Walking into the common room, you’re met with the scene of Thor and Tony laying out a spread of snacks and drinks while Steve, Bruce and Bucky set up the equipment for the evening’s entertainment.

Hearing the click of your high heels on the polished floor and a low whistle from Tony, Bucky looks up and immediately freezes at the sight of you.  Eyes widening in stunned surprise as they sweep over every inch of your body, he absentmindedly drops the speaker wire he’s holding in his hands.

Buoyed by his reaction, you toss your hair back and start to make your way towards him, swaying your hips for maximum effect.  While you can’t help but feel sexy as the short hemline of your dress threatens to reveal the lace and garters underneath with every step, it’s the ravenous look in Bucky’s eyes that has the wetness pooling in a rush between your legs.

Bucky swallows hard, the faint curve of his Adam’s apple rippling down his throat, when you stop inches from his body and lower yourself slowly to pick up the wires at his feet.  He takes in a sharp breath as his eyes follow you down and settle on the impressive expanse of cleavage revealed by the plunging neckline of your dress.   

Spotting Bucky’s cock straining against his tight jeans, you bite your bottom lip and look up at him coyly through your lashes as you rise to your feet.

“Working hard soldier,” you smirk while pressing the wires firmly against his chest.

Bucky grins and slides his hands down your sides to rest them on your hips.

“Always,” he hums as his hands encircle your back and pull you tightly towards him. 

“But now that you’re here sweetheart, I think it’s time to get off.”

Your giggle turns into a soft moan when you feel his thick bulge twitch against the inside of your thigh.      

“You look so fucking hot in that dress doll,” he murmurs, the playful expression in his eyes intensifying as he gazes deeply into yours.    

You blush brightly and shift nervously on your heels, poised to field the inevitable question.  But before Bucky can say another word, Steve interrupts the moment.

“Are you done with those Buck?” he asks while stealing a subtle glance in your direction.  Taking in your appearance, he mumbles something indecipherable under his breath and quickly turns away.

Bucky groans as he looks down at the tangled mess against his chest and begrudgingly starts to help Steve unravel the wires.  Thankful for the distraction, you slip away quietly and take a seat on a small leather couch tucked off to the side of the main seating area.

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Bucky nudge Steve in the ribs and jerk his head in your direction.  Holding your breath, you watch anxiously as he begins to whisper animatedly to Steve who just keeps his eyes trained on the floor while shrugging silently in response.

With a look of annoyance, Bucky hands Steve the bundle of wires and turns his attention to you.  Grabbing two beers from the bar, he starts to slowly stalk over to where you are sitting – eyeing you suspiciously with each step.  Heart pounding, you pretend to occupy yourself on your phone as he sets the bottles down on a table next to the couch and sinks heavily into the seat beside you.

“It was great of you to suggest this,” Bucky remarks as he places his arm around you and begins to run his metal fingers over your shoulder.

“Well thanks for the tip,” you murmur breathlessly, shivers rolling over your body with each touch of metal on your bare skin. “I would never have guessed that this was Steve’s thing.” 

“He seems really excited.”

“I think the sexy little number you’ve got on may have something to do with that,” Bucky smirks lowly as he fingers the strap of your dress.

“Not that I’m complaining, but aren’t you a little overdressed for karaoke?”

“Am I?” you question innocently while you cross your legs and dangle one of your shoes from the tip of your toes.  Bucky opens his mouth to respond but his words catch in his throat when his eyes begin to wander down your legs to your high heels.  Sensing your opportunity, you ramp up your efforts to derail his line of questioning.      

“I don’t know if you’re the best judge of that sergeant,” you tease as you lean into him and begin to toy with the buttons on his shirt.  Popping a few open, you tuck your hand under the fabric to smooth over his hard chest.     

“I could be sitting here in just my bra and panties and you’d still complain that I had too many clothes on.”

You smile smugly as a pinch to his erect nipple elicits a low growl from the back of his throat.  Pulling you into his chest, Bucky slips the strap of your dress down your shoulder and lowers his mouth to the newly exposed skin.  Your eyes flutter closed at the feel of his warm breath on your body.  But just as his lips begin to graze your neck, the lights in the common room are dimmed and a shrill burst of feedback echoes throughout the space.

“We’ll continue this later,” Bucky huffs in frustration, giving your neck a light nip before you both turn to watch Steve scramble onto the makeshift stage.

“Much later,” you mumble quietly.  You reach for your beer and take a long drink to try and soothe your throat which has suddenly gone dry.

“Welcome to karaoke night,” Steve announces giddily into the microphone while everyone takes their seats. 

“Before we get started, just a quick reminder that for the next few weeks I’m in charge of organizing these social activities so please make sure to put in your requests.”

Tony pauses in front of the stage to take a sip of his martini.

“Who’s up for a scrabble tournament,” he asks slyly with a wink to you and Bucky.

“Sit down Tony,” Steve replies in exasperation, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

Ignoring the whistles and laughter surrounding him, Steve cues up his music and steps up to the mic.

“God help me if it’s that song again,” Natasha grumbles while swirling the olives in her cocktail.

“Better not be,” responds Bucky as he and Nat exchange a knowing look.

A loud groan rises from the team when the piano intro for Journey’s _Don’t Stop Believin’_ begins to spill from the speakers. 

“Tough crowd,” you mutter under your breath as beer caps and olives fly towards the stage.

But the negative reception soon fades as Steve’s enthusiastic performance quickly wins over the audience.  By the time he takes his final bows and flops happily next to you on the couch, loud applause and playful hoots fill the room.

The cheering escalates as Tony follows loudly with a down and dirty rendition of _You Shook Me All Night,_ the majority spent grinding in your lap as Bucky quietly fumes beside you.

Not to be outdone, Natasha delivers a raunchy version of Madonna’s _Like A Virgin_ \- much to the team’s delight, especially Bruce’s. 

Bucky however remains unmoved; content to drink his beer in silence while his eyes focus intently on the curves of your body as you sway to the music.  When you and Steve start to jokingly fan yourselves after Nat’s performance, you catch Bucky rolling his eyes as he takes a long swig from his bottle. 

Arms crossed, you set your skeptical gaze on the seemly bored super soldier who is fighting to suppress a yawn.

“Are you really going to sit there and pretend that you weren’t turned on by that,” you mutter incredulously as you point to Nat, who now has her arms around Bruce’s neck and is delivering a kiss to his blush-tinged cheek.   

Bucky shakes his head with a laugh and grabs your hand.

“Karaoke doesn’t do it for me sweetheart,” he counters as he presses your palm down on the zipper of his jeans to confirm his lack of interest.

“That sweet little mouth of yours is going to have to do a lot more than sing to get a rise out of me.”

Quirking your eyebrows at the challenge, you pat his crotch gently and flash him a cocky smile as you stand up from your seat.

“Hold my beer sergeant.”

Keenly aware of Bucky’s eyes on your ass, you saunter onto the stage slowly, swinging your hips while you run your hands through your hair.  Pausing to cast a coy glance at Bucky over your shoulder, you breathe in sharply when he bites down hard on his lower lip – clearing enjoying the show.  As his eyes flicker up your body to meet yours, you give him a wink before making your way to the touch screen to search for your track.

“This oughta be good,” Steve mumbles into the neck of his beer bottle, ignoring Bucky’s reproachful glare.

“Perfect,” you think to yourself as you find the song and tap the player.  As the music starts, you fix your gaze squarely on Bucky and begin to walk seductively towards him singing, your eyes bright with mischief.

 _I love myself, I want you to love me_  
_When I feel down, I want you above me_  
_I search myself, I want you to find me_  
_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

Bucky cocks his head and grins widely as he rubs his lap in invitation.  His confident smirk however is immediately replaced with a look of surprise when you settle onto Steve’s lap instead and turn sideways to face him. 

Staring innocently into Bucky’s eyes as you sing a few more bars,  you struggle to keep from laughing when Steve suddenly breathes out a string of indiscernible words and Bucky’s mouth gapes open;  the lyrics of the song beginning to fully register in their minds.

 _I don’t want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Ooh, I don’t want anybody else_  
_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Bucky’s shocked expression quickly transforms into a jealous scowl when you start to teasingly move your hips back and forth over Steve’s lap. 

“Are you trying to get me killed,” Steve whispers nervously in your ear as he watches Bucky’s jaw clench tight and his metal fingers flex ominously.

 _You’re the one who makes me come runnin’_  
_You’re the sun who makes me shine_  
_When you’re around, I’m always laughin’_  
_I want to make you mine_  


Both men stare raptly as your fingers trail down the valley between your breasts and over your stomach, inching dangerously lower.  Lifting your legs onto Bucky’s lap, you bend at the knees and spread them slightly to flash him a peek of your black lace panties.  His approving hum however rapidly descends into a low hiss as you dig your stiletto into his thick thigh.

It doesn’t take long before a deep, impatient growl erupts from Bucky’s throat and he’s firmly gripping your arm to extract you from Steve’s lap.  Taking the hint, Steve clambers off the couch, escaping to the safety of a nearby armchair. 

Bucky shifts over and spreads his arms out across the back of the couch, licking his lips in anticipation.  Standing before him, you nudge his legs open and step in between them.  A smug smile forms on your lips as you notice the bulge forming in his pants.

 _I close my eyes and see you before me_  
_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_  
_A fool could see just how much I adore you_  
_I’d get down on my knees, I’d do anything for you_

Rolling your hips as you drop down to crouch in front of him, you push Bucky’s legs further apart and slide your body up against his, your breasts rubbing over his erection and chest.  Bucky’s head falls back in pleasure as your hand runs up his thigh and begins to stroke his swelling cock.

_I don’t want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Ooh, I don’t want anybody else_  
_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Pushing Bucky further back onto the couch, you raise your dress playfully and place your knees on either side of him before slowly sinking to his lap.  A silent gasp falls from your lips when his hands move to your hips and he pulls you down sharply to thrust his denim-covered bulge against the thin lace draping your core. 

With a firm grip on his shoulders, you bite down hard on your lip as you rock your pussy up and down his rigid length in time with the guitar solo.

 _I love myself, I want you to love me_  
_When I feel down, I want you above me_  
_I search myself, I want you to find me_  
_I forget myself, I want you to remind me_

Your pussy twitching with need, you quickly lean away from Bucky’s heaving chest and peel yourself off his lap to quell the throbbing between your legs.  Turning your back to him to avoid his disapproving glare, you start to sway your hips provocatively from side to side.

 _I don’t want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Ooh, I don’t want anybody else_  
_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Feeling his hands grip your waist tight, your lips curl into a satisfied grin as he draws you back onto his lap with a low grunt.  Savouring the sensation of his fingers digging into your hips, you press your back flush against his chest and begin to grind your ass down on his stiff cock.

 _I want you,_  
_I don’t want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Ooh…Ooh…ooh ooh…ah ah ah ah ah ah_

A litany of Russian curse words fall from Bucky’s lips when you grasp his metal hand and slide it down the front of your dress to settle between your legs.  Your hand covering his, you discreetly press two of his fingers down on your pussy for every moan in the song while continuing to rub your backside against his hard shaft.   A rush of hot air on your neck makes your body quiver as Bucky exhales sharply, his breathing quick and ragged.

 _I don’t want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_Ooh, I don’t want anybody else_  
_When I think about you, I touch myself_

You struggle to keep your voice steady as Bucky sinks his fingers deeper between your folds and begins to stroke your clothed clit, soaking your panties with your arousal.

 _When I think about you, I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I touch myself_  
_I honestly do…_

Your vocals trail off as you close your eyes and start to lose yourself in Bucky’s ministrations.  It’s only when the raucous applause and catcalls start to ring out that you suddenly remember your surroundings and rise to take a bow, your cheeks hot and flushed.

Handing the microphone off to an awaiting Bruce, you’re about to take your seat back on the couch when Bucky wraps his arm around your waist and sets you onto his lap.

“Where do you think you’re going,” he murmurs darkly into the shell of your ear.

“Don’t think we’re finished here baby girl.”

A soft whimper leaves your lips as Bucky’s hand moves slowly up your leg, pulling up the hem of the dress until he reaches one of the straps of your garters.  You wince slightly as he snaps it against your bare skin.

As Bucky soothes away the sting with the coolness of his metal fingers, your attention is drawn to the stage where Bruce is launching into Joe Cocker’s _You Can Leave Your Hat On._

Within seconds, you hear Nat hiss your name as she whips her head in your direction, her eyes open wide.  She slowly mouths the word traitor as Bruce hops off the stage and dances over to her.  You shrug innocently and try to suppress your laughter when Bruce begins to gyrate in front of the shocked red head.

Bucky chuckles at the exchange and stealthily moves his hand further up your dress.

“You’re being such a bad girl tonight,” he teases, his fingers coming to rest on your lace-covered mound.

“I think Daddy needs to take you up to his room for a spanking.”

Leaning back on Bucky’s chest, you sigh contently and spread your legs a little wider.  As the tips of his fingers strum against your heat to the rhythm of the music, he feels the dampness seeping through your panties.

“Damn kitten, you’re so wet,” Bucky groans, his fingers flirting with the edges of your panties until he dips his thumb under the fabric to drag over your slick.

A hungry moan escapes his lips as the feel of his thumb on your clit causes you to buck roughly against his stiff erection.  Your lips curl into a pleasing smile at the feel of his cock twitching against your ass.

“And you’re so hard daddy,” you purr, reaching back to drape your arm around his neck as you rock back and forth on his lap. 

“Did my pretty mouth do all that…just by singing to you?”

Bucky chuckles lowly as he removes his thumb from your pussy and brings it to your mouth to swipe it over your bottom lip.

“This dirty little mouth is driving me crazy doll.”

“Why don’t we get out of here and you can show me what else it can do,” Bucky mutters persuasively as you flick the fleshy pad of his thumb with the tip of your tongue.

But just as you’re about to suck his thumb deep into your mouth, you spot Tony gesturing discreetly to get your attention.  You begrudgingly nod your head in assent and let out a frustrated sigh.

“Umm…I’ll be back babe,” you stammer quietly as you scramble to your feet and smooth down your dress.

Before you can turn away, Bucky catches your hand and pulls you back.  Looking down at his confused expression, you squeeze his hand gently and give him a reassuring smile.

“Keep my seat warm soldier,” you murmur softly as you divert your gaze quickly from his pleading eyes and bend down to kiss his forehead.

Bucky offers you a half-hearted nod and reluctantly leans back on the couch while you pick up your clutch and head towards the door.  Silently staring down at his empty lap as you walk away, his muddled thoughts are soon interrupted by the buzzing of the phone you have inadvertently left behind. 

Picking up the phone, Bucky calls out to you but the loud music pulsing from the speakers masks his attempts.  His gaze dropping to the vibrating device in his hand, Bucky can’t help but glimpse the incoming text message.

As his brain processes the words on the screen, Bucky’s puzzled stare soon transforms into a cold, menacing sneer when he realizes that you’re not coming back anytime soon.  Pushing his sleeves roughly up his arms, he jumps to his feet with a loud growl and storms out after you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hurry up Stark,” you mutter while pacing impatiently back and forth in the compound’s front entrance.

Stopping in front of a large mirror to fix your hair, you giggle softly when you spy the trail of colour Bucky’s thumb has smeared from your lips.  Placing your purse down on the small table under the mirror to rummage through it in search of your lipstick, you notice that your phone is missing.

“Shit shit shit,” you mumble anxiously as you dump the contents of your purse onto the table.  Hanging your head in resignation, your stomach churns at the thought of going back to retrieve it and having to deal with Bucky.  The guilt of leaving him was still weighing heavily upon your mind; to do it all over again would surely break you. 

Lifting your gaze back up to the mirror, your heart nearly stops beating when your eyes meet those of a seething super solider.

Unsure of how much he knows, you opt to play it cool.  You take a deep breath to steady your nerves and casually pick up the tube of lipstick.  Uncapping it, you bring it to your lips while avoiding Bucky’s angry glare as he struts towards you waving your phone at your reflection.

“There is no fucking way in hell that I’m going to let you go on a date with that fucking doctor,” he snarls; his voice thick and dangerous.

“Shit,” you think to yourself as your mind races with the possibilities of various outcomes for this conversation – all not ending well.  Working through the lump caught in your throat, you steel yourself for the impending fight. 

“Calm down Bucky, I can ex…”

But before you can finish, Bucky grabs your shoulders roughly and spins you around to face him.

His bright blue eyes blazing with a wild intensity, he reaches his hand up to tangle his fingers in your hair and swiftly pulls your head back.  Your pleasured gasp as his warm lips come down to suck on your exposed throat turns into a pained moan when his teeth suddenly bite down hard on your skin.

Planting your hands on his chest, you push Bucky away and turn quickly on your heels towards the mirror.  Eyes widening, your mouth drops open in shock when you spot a large bruise on your neck.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” you shriek to his smirking reflection. 

“Did…did you just fucking mark me?!”

Bucky steps in closer to admire his work, a cocky grin curling onto his lips.

“Damn right,” he roars in defiance, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

“You’re my girl.  That asshole needs to know you belong to me.”

“He can’t have you.”

Closing your eyes, you grip the edge of the table and count to ten to level your composure.

“First of all solider, I don’t ever recall you asking me to be ‘your girl’,” you growl tersely, slowly turning to face him.

“Second,” you spit out harshly, jabbing your finger on his chest repeatedly.  “I’m not a plaything to be had.”

“The doctor can’t have me because I don’t want him, not because you’ve branded me.”

“And third,” you hiss as you lean into him, your face inches from his.

“You had better start running because I’m about to kick your sorry ass.”

Chest heaving, your excited eyes met his and you lock stares; each daring the other to make the first move.  Several seconds later, your bodies flinch in unison as you hear the elevator door open down the hall and footsteps fast approaching. 

“Alright Cinderella, wait until you see what I have for you,” Tony announces proudly as he rounds the corner with a handful of equipment and Natasha close at his heels.

“I’ve got your comlink, minicam…”

They both stop abruptly at the sight of the tense showdown.  Ignoring their puzzled expressions, you and Bucky continue to doggedly stare each other down as Tony and Nat attempt to make sense of the scene before them.

“What’s the problem here,” Tony asks cautiously, his gaze darting back and forth from you to Bucky in search of clues, until his eyebrows shoot up in discovery.

“What…the hell…is that?”

Tearing your eyes away from Bucky, you see Tony pointing an accusatory finger at your neck while Nat clamps her hand on her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Cupping one hand over your throat to hide the massive hickey, you swat Bucky’s arm with the other as the heat rises in your cheeks.

“Why don’t you ask Count Vlad over here,” you huff in annoyance while turning to rifle through your purse for something to cover up the mark.

“Actually,” Bucky replies curtly in a patronizing tone.

“If you’re referring to Vlad the Impaler from Romania, he was a Prince not a Count.”

You glance over your shoulder and give him a lethal look, daring him to continue with the history lesson.  He presses his lips together instead and looks away, his jaw tensing with anger.

“Damn it Barnes,” Tony mutters as he rolls his eyes towards the ceiling.

“How is she supposed to go undercover looking like that?”

Bucky snaps his head towards Tony, surprise registering in his expression.

Wait what,” he replies, his brow furrowed in confusion.  “What do you mean undercover?”

Shaking his head, Tony sets down on the table next to your purse, what appears to be several pieces of expensive looking jewellery.

“We received some intel that may link Doctor Ben to a Hydra sleeper cell,” he explains as he hands you an earring cuff that cleverly doubles as a comlink. 

Slipping on a sleek bracelet receiver, you turn your back to Tony and lift your hair from your shoulders. 

Bucky’s metal fingers curl into a tight fist as Tony moves in a little too closely for his liking to secure a diamond necklace around your neck.  Amused by Bucky’s reaction, Tony leans down and makes a show of ghosting his lips up your neck; hovering over your hickey with a wink to the fuming soldier.

“Since he keeps asking me out, we thought a dinner date would be the perfect distraction while the team scopes out his place,” you reason as Tony points out the centre diamond which houses the camera.

Shaking his head vehemently from side-to-side with renewed anger, Bucky begins to loudly voice his objections.

“I’m not letting you go off alone with a Hydra agent.”

“I’m coming with you doll,” he insists, turning to the mirror to smooth out his shirt and run his fingers through his hair.

“I’m a big girl Bucky,” you sigh in exasperation while stepping in front of him to check your new accessories in the mirror. 

“I can handle this assignment.” 

His eyes focusing on your fingers as they run over the necklace, Bucky swallows hard at the sight of them stopping to lightly trace over the mark on your neck. 

“And besides, I really don’t think Ben would appreciate it if I bring a date to our date.”

Teeth gritting at the sound of the doctor’s name passing from your lips, Bucky emits a dangerous growl, prompting Tony to quickly interject.

“It’s just a routine exercise Barnes, nothing dangerous.”

“Natasha and Bruce will be in right there in the restaurant a few tables over,” he assures Bucky.  

“They will have her in their sights the entire time.” 

“And if it makes you feel any better,” Tony adds as he cocks his head teasingly at you and Nat.  “Your two comrades here are doubtful that this guy’s anything more than I quote, ‘Doctor Hottie with the smoking body’.”

You and Nat roll your eyes in protest while Bucky stands motionless, his anger cresting at Tony’s words.

“Hundred bucks we’re right Stark,” Natasha challenges with a knowing wink in your direction. 

“He’s just a rich, handsome playboy looking to get laid.”

“I can totally understand the appeal,” Tony replies matter-of-factly as he reaches into his inside jacket pocket. “The ladies love us.” 

“Which is why you two will need your chastity belts,” he chides while handing you a dressy watch and Natasha a silicone band. 

“Contest rules apply even while on assignment.”

As the plates in Bucky’s arm start to shift, you shoot Nat and Tony a wary look but they all but ignore your silent warning to stop taunting the already riled soldier.

“Once Steve and Thor are done searching the doctor’s penthouse and office, we will all make sure your girl gets home to you in one piece.”

“Unless of course, Doctor Hottie decides he wants to break off a piece of that,” Tony jokes in an effort to lighten the mood.  He leans forward to smack your ass but before his palm can make contact, Bucky intercepts the attempt with a deathly glare.

“Anyhoo,” Tony continues as he wrestles his hand free from Bucky’s vice-like grip.  “I will be monitoring the entire effort from here to make sure everything goes to plan.”

Unimpressed, Bucky crosses his arms and sets his icy scowl on the three of you.

“And what about me,” he grumbles in annoyance, a glint of bitterness in his eyes. 

“Why am I the only one who isn’t a part of this operation?”

You throw your head back and let go a burst of sardonic laughter.

“Shocking isn’t it,” you reply, sarcasm dripping from your voice as you turn to start stuffing your things back into your purse.

“I mean who won’t want a murderous, jealous hot-head on a mission.”

Natasha chuckles softly and gently grabs your arm to coax you away from the table.

“Come with me sunshine and I’ll help you hide that love bite.”

Bucky smiles smugly as you brush past him with a scoff.  But just as you’re about to move out of his reach, he grabs your waist and pulls you back tight against his chest. 

“Hydra or not, if he tries anything I will hunt him down and fucking kill him with my bare hands,” he whispers menacingly into your ear.

You breathe in sharply when his lips suddenly drop down to tenderly kiss the mark on your neck; his gentle gesture in sharp contrast to his hostile words.

As you pull your trembling body away from him and follow Nat to the elevator, she throws you a triumph smirk over her shoulder.

“Told you so.”

“Bite me Nat,” you huff as you stab the elevator button repeatedly until the doors slide open.  Stepping into the car, Nat arches her brow and gives you a sideways glance.

“Looks like the Winter Soldier beat me to it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the entrance way, Tony and Bucky stare straight ahead in silence until the doors of the elevator close.

“So,” Tony begins, shoving his hands deep in his pockets as he rocks back on his heels.  “That do-hickey on her neck.”

“Marking your territory?”

“Yup,” replies Bucky cockily as he pulls back his shoulders and puffs out his chest.

Tony purses his lips and nods in approval.  Still staring straight ahead, he extends his arm in Bucky’s direction.

“Nice.”

Bucky smirks in agreement as he gives Tony a far too enthusiastic high five.  Tony winces slightly and shakes off the sting.

“Do you want to join me in the lab to monitor this date,” Stark calls out as he makes his way to the elevator.

“Hell yes,” Bucky replies earnestly as he moves to catch up with Tony.  Spotting your purse and phone still on the table, Bucky stops short in his tracks.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes,” he adds while gesturing for Tony to go on without him.

Picking up your phone, a devilish grin spreads across Bucky’s face as he swipes his thumb across the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to spoil the story so I put this note at the end. The song the reader is singing to Bucky is called "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls which was released in 1990. It's a great song and I highly recommend you take a listen after you read the chapter ;)


	8. Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the rest of the Avengers test your willpower in an usual challenge, your attempts to remain Master of your Domain are complicated when James "Bucky" Barnes makes you his mission.

A wave of anxiety rolls over your body as you exit the limo and walk through the doors of the upscale restaurant. Although you’ve been on countless missions in your past life which involved intimate setups with your mark, this current assignment left you feeling surprisingly agitated.

Mulling it over in your head for the entire drive, all of the possible explanations for this uncharacteristic bout of nerves seemed to land on the same conclusion - James Buchanan Barnes.

You had left the compound in a huff; still angry at Bucky and secretly, a little disappointed that he wasn’t waiting to see you off for your assignment. But as the limo drove away and you began to prepare your focus for the evening’s main event, you were suddenly awash with emotion.

You hated yourself for lying to Bucky and for leaving him on his own to cope with the fallout of your duplicity. As committed as you were to your duty as an Avenger, you found yourself struggling with the urge to ask the driver to head back to the compound so you could make amends.

Once a master of wiping clean the distractions in your mind for the sake of a mission, you quickly discover that you aren’t able to suspend your feelings for Bucky that easily. No matter how deep you try to bury them, they keep bubbling up to the surface, threatening to crack your façade.

A disbelieving laugh escapes your lips as you ponder your transformation from heartless assassin to lovestruck mortal – all at the hands of a disarming super solider who had made you his mission.

The ease of which Bucky was able to break through the wall you had so carefully constructed around your heart was as much disorientating as it was thrilling. It was like you had emerged from a dull, stifling fog into a brilliant spectrum of intense emotions that you had never before experienced and were ill-equipped to control.

No man has ever affected you the way he has. And that scared the hell out of you.

Spying your reflection in a mirror as you wait to be escorted to your table, your fingers gingerly trace the concealed mark on your neck. Even though you’d be the last to admit it, Bucky’s carnal display of jealousy had really turned you on. The animalistic lust in his eyes and the sensation of his teeth sinking into your delicate flesh had nearly wrecked you on the spot.

Shivering at the memory, you fall into step behind the hostess as she winds through the dining room towards a secluded table tucked away in the corner of the restaurant. Glancing around discreetly, you quickly size up your surroundings and your fellow diners.

Couples on dates, girlfriends celebrating a night out, businessmen making deals, spouses having dinner – nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

As your gaze falls onto Nat and Bruce posing as a married couple celebrating their anniversary, you can’t help but feel a tinge of envy when you spot the glasses of champagne next to their entwined hands. Watching them stare lovingly into each other’s eyes, you wonder just how much of their performance, if any, was for show.

“All clear,” you whisper into your bracelet as you bring your hand up to brush your hair back. You stop short when the doctor comes into view and take a moment to breathe in deeply to steel your composure. Catching his eye, you toss your hair back and smile flirtatiously as you walk towards him, hips swaying.

“Maneater at ten o’clock,” Natasha chuckles into the comlink.

“Poor guy,” mutters Bruce, taking note of how your date’s face lights up as you approach the table. “He doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Cap, you and Thor in position?” Tony inquires over the channel. “It’s go time.”

“Affirmative,” Steve replies. “We’ve just entered one of the examination rooms in the doctor’s office.”

“I believe we may have found a primitive device of torture,” Thor speculates as a loud, metal clang registers over the com.

“Those are stirrups Thor,” Steve notes awkwardly. “I’ll umm, explain later.”

As your date rises to his feet to take your hand in greeting, your smile falters for a split second as you note the absence of a certain voice amongst the team’s chatter.

“You look absolutely ravishing,” Ben exclaims in a smooth British accent before kissing your cheek.

As he comes up behind you to pull out your chair, you hear what sounds vaguely like scuffling and muted screaming in your earpiece. You discreetly tap at your ear cuff, worried that it’s malfunctioning.

As Ben settles back into his seat, an approving smile tugs at your lips as you take in his appearance. Tall and lean with a neat coif of chestnut hair and the epitome of sophistication in an expensive, well-tailored suit, you have to admit Ben was a good-looking man. But while he was very easy on the eyes, you can’t help but to find him woefully lacking in comparison to the ruggedly handsome, beefy soldier waiting for you at home.

Wasting no time, Ben begins to expertly guide you through the menu, impressing you with his superior knowledge of food and wine. Your enthusiasm however is short lived as he spends a good five minutes meticulously outlining the difference between a bearnaise and bordelaise sauce. You curse silently when the sound of Tony yawning loudly fills your ear, causing you to stifle one in response.

Summoning the waiter with a snap of his fingers, Ben begins to order for the both of you in French, completely disregarding the fact that you hadn’t voiced your preferences. Lips tightly pressed, you sneak a quick glance at your teammates and roll your eyes. Nat gives you a stern look and urges you on with a slight motion of her head.

Thanking Ben sweetly when he’s finished, you compliment his mastery of the language and use the opportunity to segue way into a seemly innocent question about where he was born.

Masking your expert interrogation skills as flirtatious banter, it doesn’t take much prodding for the doctor to begin to ramble on at length, and in mind-numbing detail, about his upbringing in London and Paris, his schooling in the States and his current practice.

“Girl, you got skills,” Tony enthuses as he feeds you a follow-up question to help identify a colleague the doctor has just mentioned. “He just spilled his entire life story to you in less than fifteen minutes.”

“Are you rubbing him under the table?” he quips before letting out a sharp yelp as if someone had hit him hard.

“She’s stroking something,” Steve deadpans over the sound of rustling papers.

“You’re missing quite the show boys,” Natasha teases as she glances over to your table with a mischievous smile. “A masterclass in seduction.”

“I’m betting one more lip bite and he’ll be handing over his social security number and his jag.”

Breathing deeply, you block out the ensuing laughter on the comlink and focus your attention back on the target.

The wine can’t come fast enough as Ben somehow maneuvers the conversation into a comprehensive dissertation of the European Union’s foreign economic policies, all the while not allowing you a word in edgewise. A tight smile masking your growing restlessness, you nod every so often and sip your drink in silence.

“Blimey,” Tony exclaims sharply, mimicking your date’s accent.

“Is Hydra’s new strategy to bore their enemies to death?”

Glancing at Nat and Bruce for encouragement, you furrow your brow in confusion when you realize that they no longer appear to be monitoring your efforts. Instead, they are looking down at Nat’s phone while whispering back and forth into each other’s ears and giggling like teenagers. Shrugging to yourself, you assume it’s part of their cover but you can’t help but feel baffled at how easily they’ve become distracted.

As you struggle to keep your eyes from drifting shut, you debate ordering something stronger to drink when Ben reaches across the table and takes your hand in his.

“I’m so delighted that you finally agreed to dinner,” he smiles, rubbing his thumb back and forth across your fingers.

Eyeing him demurely through your lashes, you’re about to respond when a loud growl rumbles in your ear, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

“He has five seconds to take his hand off you or I will rip it from his arm.”

“Bucky!” you hiss under your breath as you anxiously scan the room; thankful that you had insisted to Steve before you left that he lock up the soldier’s guns and ammunition.

“Damn it Bucky, you promised you wouldn’t interfere,” Steve huffs in disappointment.

“I’m not,” Bucky mumbles defensively.

“Interfering would be me marching into that restaurant and breaking both of his arms so he can’t touch my girl.”

“I beg your pardon,” Ben asks thoroughly confused, his eyes following yours as they dart around the dining room.

“Did you just call me Bucky?”

“Oh snap,” Tony replies in mock horror as Natasha stifles a giggle.

“Umm, no,” you stammer nervously, your mind racing.

“I uh…I was about to say how _lucky_ that my schedule opened up.”

Satisfied with your explanation, Ben nods in agreement and begins to eagerly point out the French baroque influences in the surrounding architecture.

“Nice save darling,” Bucky praises softly in your ear as your date prattles on about wainscoting.

“I know I’m a little behind the times with this whole dating thing but I’m pretty sure the rule of ‘don’t call your date by another guy’s name’ applies even in this century.”

“And on Asgard as well,” Thor adds matter-of-factly. “The entire Nine Realms to be exact.”

With a disdainful sniff, you prop your elbows onto the table and bring your hands together in a prayer-like pose.

“Shut the fuck up,” you whisper harshly into your bracelet.

“Excuse me?” Ben questions in surprise, giving you a look of disapproval when he spots your elbows on the table.

“Language,” Steve chides as a chorus of chastising ‘oooos’ ring in your ear.

You lower your arms in embarrassment and begin to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in the tablecloth as Bucky chimes in with a mocking “tsk tsk”.

“Looks like the doctor can’t handle a little dirty talk.”

“Why don’t you bring that wicked tongue of yours back home princess,” Bucky urges gruffly in your ear, making your pussy twitch.

“I know just what to do with that filthy mouth.”

A quiet sigh of relief passes your lips when the waiter makes a perfectly timed appearance with your appetizers. You practically grab the dish from his hands and set to work on getting the situation under control before you blow your cover, and your load.

Breaking off a small piece of what appears to be a tart piled high with caramelized onions and olives, you fix your eyes on Ben as you bring the food to your mouth and wrap your lips around the fork. Ben swallows hard as your eyes flutter closed in pleasure and a soft moan of contentment rises from your throat.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” Nat seconds as she glides her hand up Bruce’s thigh. Nearly choking out his drink, your hear Bruce whimper “check please” in a strained voice over the comlink.

“You seem to be enjoying your pissaladière,” Ben observes intently, shifting in his seat when you release the fork with a smack of your lips.

“It’s delicious,” you reply innocently as your tongue darts out to lick an imaginary morsel of food from the corner of your mouth. “And your vichyssoise?”

Ben blinks a few times in confusion before breaking his gaze from your lips to look down at his dish. With a silent nod, he motions for you to pass him the spoon beside your plate. Dipping it into his bowl, he gathers up a generous portion of the creamy appetizer and leans across the table to give you a taste.

Lightly grasping his hand to guide the spoon into your open mouth, you release a hum of approval when the savoury flavour hits your tongue. You’re about to offer a glowing review when a low rasp fills your ear.

“If he puts anything in your mouth again, he’s a fucking dead man.”

Inhaling sharply, you lower your head and mutter quietly under your breathe.

“Bucky…”

Your hushed tone draws a huff of exasperation from your date as he sets down the spoon.

“Did you just call me Bucky…again?”

Your head snapping up, you’re greeted with a look of annoyance.

“No, sorry…I just have something…my throat is a little sore,” you stammer, throwing in a hint of faked hoarseness for effect.

The sound of Bucky’s voice, deep and gravelly in your ear, sends a rush of wetness between your thighs.

“Don’t you worry kitten, Daddy’s gonna take real good care of your throat when you get home. Coat it with something thick and hot that’ll make it feel all better.”

“There may be some cans of chicken soup in the pantry,” offers Thor helpfully.

“Pretty sure he’s going to whip up some cream of Bucky for his baby girl,” snickers Tony.

“Don’t you dare ask him for the recipe Thor.”

“I swear you guys…,” you begin to threaten lowly until your eyes dart up to see Ben crossing his arms impatiently.

You smile sweetly and bring your fingers to your throat, slowly trailing them down to your chest. Ben’s eyes widen and his arms fall limply to his sides as he focuses on your fingertips that are rubbing small circles above your breasts.

“I swear if I’m getting sick,” you pout softly, trying hard not to grit your teeth as you hear Bucky chuckle into your earpiece.

Your date continues to stare silently, transfixed by the rise and fall of your chest, until you let out a small cough. His eyes flickering to yours, Ben clears his throat when he notices your coy expression.

“Yes right. Let’s take a look shall we,” he proposes as he rises from his chair and strides confidently towards you. His fingertips come down on either side of your neck and with gentle, circular motions he begins to feel for swollen glands.

“What the fuck is he doing Nat,” grumbles Bucky as the camera in your necklace returns a close-up of the doctor’s silk tie. “I can’t see his hands.”

“In the interest of public safety, I think it’s best if you don’t know,” Natasha mumbles as her fingers trail absentmindedly over her neck.

“Damn this guy is smooth,” Bruce mutters appreciatively while he watches your eyes half close when your date presses down on your pulse point.

“We should order some tea,” Ben suggests as he looks around for a waiter.

“When we get back to my place I will fix you a proper cup. I have just the perfect blend.”

Meeting Ben’s eyes, your mouth gapes silently at his words.

“The most I’m able to do here is a cursory examination,” he elaborates, reading your questioning gaze.

“I can look you over more thoroughly at my place. I think you’ll be more comfortable there than my office.”

He sighs quietly as his fingers linger lightly on your neck.

“Pack it up and call it a night boys,” Natasha proudly announces over the channel. “Our little vixen is getting it done out here.”

“Looks like we won’t be the only ones getting off early tonight,” Steve laughs, briefly amused at his own joke until he hears Bucky’s disapproving grunt.

“Well, well, well,” Tony drawls as the heat in your face begins to rise. “Our sweet, innocent young thing is playing doctor on the first date.”

“Open up and say aaah…damn it Barnes, quit hitting me.”

“Which one of you punks locked up my guns,” Bucky barks out angrily.

While Ben flags down a passing waiter and instructs him on how to prepare your tea, you turn to hide the irritation registering in your face at the sound of the team’s continued wisecracking and Bucky’s protests ringing in your ear.

“The hell he’s taking you back to his place! I want you home…now!”

Making a mental note to explain the word ‘assignment’ to Bucky when you get back to the compound, you cock your head and reach out to trace a path up your date’s arm.

“That’s so sweet of you Ben, thank you,” you respond in a flirty tone, pausing to squeeze his bicep gently. “Or should I say Doctor Ben.”

Ignoring Bucky’s rising growl, you press on to secure your invitation – eager to be granted private access to what could well be ground zero for the intel the team is seeking.

“You’re my handsome knight in shining armour.”

Ben smiles widely at the compliment and straightens his tie for good measure before he pulls away to return to his seat.

“Don’t push me baby girl,” Bucky snarls dangerously.

As Ben turns his attention to the server that has placed your entrees on the table, you lower your head and mutter into your bracelet.

“Or what Daddy,” you dare in a sultry voice.

“How are you going to punish your bad, little kitty cat from all the way over there?”

Without warning, music begins to play loudly in the dining room, perfectly amplified by what your date would surely attribute to the curvature of the ceiling. You sit frozen as Ben and the other diners, including Nat and Bruce, look around the room in confusion until one by one, their eyes slowly come to rest on you.

 _Ohh baby, I’m hot just like an oven_  
_I need some lovin’_  
_And baby, I can’t hold it much longer_  
_It’s getting stronger and stronger_

Eyes widening, you’re stunned to discover that the music is coming from your purse. Practically ripping it open, you frantically feel around for your phone as Bucky begins to sing wickedly in your ear.

 _And when I get that feeling_  
_I want sexual healing_  
_Sexual healing, oh baby_  
_Makes me feel so fine_  
_Helps to relieve my mind_  
_Sexual healing baby, is good for me_  
_Sexual healing is something that’s good for me_

Your face turns a bright shade of red as the music begins to get louder. In desperation, you turn over your purse and forcibly shake the contents out onto the table. To your added surprise and embarrassment, dozens of condoms and packets of lube begin to spill out before your phone finally breaks free from a mysterious cut in the lining and slides over to the doctor.

 _Get up, get up, get up, get up_  
_Let’s make love tonight_  
_Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up_  
_‘Cause you do it right_

Ben picks it up hesitantly, his eyes narrowing at the screen.

“It appears that someone named ‘Fucky Bucky’ is calling you,” he announces dryly over the music before angrily thrusting the phone in your direction.

“An apropos name judging by his picture.”

Your mouth drops open when you spot the image of Bucky on the screen. He’s practically naked and sporting an impressive hard-on that’s barely contained by a pair of tight, white briefs.

“I’d answer that if I were you princess,” Bucky threatens in your ear, his voice dark and ominous. “You really don’t want to make Daddy mad.”

Snatching the phone from Ben’s hand, you growl into it loudly as you take the call.

“What the hell do you want Bucky?”

“When are you coming home baby girl?” he purrs in a husky, sinful voice that makes your body tremble.

“Daddy’s getting real tired of stroking his big, thick cock alone.”

Coughing nervously, Steve quickly interjects. “Ummm Bucky, we’re all still on the channel.”

“For the record, I am no longer in the same room with Barnes and therefore cannot confirm or deny said dimensions,” Tony declares.

“Wish I had some popcorn,” Nat chuckles as both she and Bruce prop up their chins in their hands and stare intently at the scene that’s unfolding before them.

Rubbing your temple, you brave a quick glance at your fuming date as he stabs his knife tensely into the tablecloth, his eyes bearing down on you. Your face flushed, you turn sideways in your chair and cup your hand over the phone to mask your words.

“I don’t think you or your cock want to be anywhere near me when I get home tonight sweetheart,” you spit out in a low whisper.

Ben tosses the knife onto his plate and slams his palms down on the table in annoyance. Jumping at the sound, you quickly place the phone against your chest and reach out to him.

“I’m so sorry Bucky,” you offer apologetically as you place your hand over Ben’s.

“My. Name. Is. Ben!” he enunciates sharply before jerking his hand away.

You wince painfully at your misstep while Bucky’s howls of laughter reverberate in stereo through your phone and in your earpiece.

“I should go,” Ben states firmly as he stands and throws his napkin onto his untouched plate.

“It sounds like you and this ‘Fucky Bucky’ have some unresolved business to attend to,” he sniffs while throwing down a couple of hundred dollar bills onto the table.

“Why don’t you give me a call when you’re ready for a real man.”

The heavy silence that follows his words lingers awkwardly, but only for a moment.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Bucky warns menacingly, sending a chill up your spine.

Determined to salvage what’s left of the evening for the sake of the mission, you scramble from your seat and move towards Ben, lightly grasping his arm to slow his retreat.

“Wait, please don’t go,” you plead softly, gesturing to the uneaten meals. “Our date’s not done.”

“Tony,” Natasha coaxes in an insistent tone. “I believe that’s your cue.”

There is a moment of hesitation before Tony clears his throat to speak.

“Yeah fine, we’re done here,” he announces brusquely before cutting the comlink.

“Finally,” Bucky sighs in relief. “Ditch that loser babe and get your sexy ass home.”

“Fucky Bucky needs some loving.”

“In your dreams Fucky,” you scoff indignantly into your phone while Ben shrugs off your grip and begins to walk away.

“Doctor Hottie here has a better shot of getting some tonight than you do at the moment.”

Encouraged by your words, Ben stops short and turns back towards you; a hopeful expression on his face.

Cupping your hand over your phone, you wave him off with a dismissive shake of your head.

“Sorry dude, not going to happen.”

Ben narrows his eyes and glares at you angrily before turning to trudge off in a huff.

Slumping back down into your chair defeated, you hang up on Bucky and throw your phone onto the table.

Picking up one of the condoms, you begin to twirl it absentmindedly between your fingers as you dream up all the painful and unpleasant ways you could kill Bucky in his sleep tonight.

A discreet cough brings you out of your thoughts and you turn to see a waiter holding a cup of tea. Chuckling bitterly, you reject it with a sweep of your hand and order a double.


	9. Pas De Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the rest of the Avengers test your willpower in an usual challenge, your attempts to remain Master of your Domain are complicated when James "Bucky" Barnes makes you his mission.

Throwing open the doors of the restaurant, your foul mood momentarily subsides as the cool night breeze hits your flushed body. 

It’s a beautiful evening, lit by the glow of a full moon and a sky crammed with brilliant stars. But as your gaze falls onto a young couple as they amble past arm in arm in the midst of what appears to be a picture-perfect date, you’re jolted back to the harsh aftermath of your failed mission.

Shortly after the doctor had stormed off, Natasha and Bruce had tried their best to persuade you to join them on an after-dinner stroll through town so you could unwind. Reluctant to assume the pitiful role of third wheel, you had stubbornly rebuffed their invitation and insisted they be the ones to indulge in the limo ride back to the compound. You would find your own way home after you had some time to wallow in solitude - a cold meal and an expensive bottle of whiskey as your only company.

Once alone with your thoughts, you couldn’t help but painstakingly replay every moment of your “date” in your head; attempting to make sense of how this assignment had descended into utter chaos. However, the more you questioned Bucky’s outrageous conduct and the more you drank, the angrier you became.

By the time you flagged down a cab to head home, a volatile mix of bitterness and vengeance spiked with the haze of alcohol had descended upon you; culminating in a call to set in motion the wheels of petty revenge. 

Arriving back at the compound, you’re somewhat relieved when you enter the quiet dim of the common room and find it empty. Completely drained by the events of the evening, the last thing you needed was a showdown with Bucky.

A quiet groan passes your lips as you rub the back of your neck to relieve the tension. It’s not long until your thoughts stray to a hot bath followed by a binge-session of old movies with an entire container of your favourite ice cream by your side.

Reaching down to take off your stilettos before you make your way to the kitchen, your heart skips a beat when you hear a gruff voice call out from the shadows.

“Nah uh doll, keep the heels on.”

As your eyes adjust to the soft light that begins to illuminate the room, you spot Bucky sprawled out on the couch with his legs spread wide open and his hands clasped behind his neck. You curse under your breath when you notice he’s wearing a black t-shirt that clings to his every muscle and a pair of grey sweatpants slung dangerously low on his waist. 

“But everything else can come off,” he murmurs sinfully as his mouth curls up into a cocky grin. 

Your first instinct is to reach under your dress, unsheathe the Yari blade strapped to your leg and hurl it at his reclining form - purposely missing him by an inch or so - to wipe that smug expression off his face. But not eager to be lectured (again) by Captain America on why you shouldn’t throw knives in the house, you instead fix Bucky with a hostile glare and slink towards him slowly.

As Bucky’s eyes shift nervously to the movement of your hand reaching into your purse, you get a perverse thrill watching his smirk falter and his body tense noticeably on your approach. 

“The set of balls on you soldier,” you hiss in anger before throwing a handful of condoms and lube at his chest.

“You have some fucking nerve showing your face around me after that stunt you pulled tonight.”

Visibly relieved, Bucky loudly exhales the breath he has been holding and begins to gather the packets scattered across his body. He tucks them into the pocket of his sweatpants with a devilish wink in your direction.

“Nothing compared to the ones you’re swinging around tonight,” he challenges, shooting you a knowing look.

“I mean, who goes on a date with a Hydra agent and spends the entire time calling him by some other guy’s name?”

Crossing your arms, you shake your head vehemently in objection.

“Suspected Hydra agent…and shut up Barnes.”

“I didn’t realize you had it this bad for me darling,” Bucky drawls teasingly before biting down on his bottom lip. Heat stirring in your core, you fight to keep your voice steady as his eyes wander slowly over your body.

“More like bad taste in men,” you spit out indignantly, trying your damnedest to not come apart under his wanton gaze.

“To keep moaning my name like that,” he continues unabated while he rubs his hands suggestively along his thick thighs. 

“Over and over like a prayer.”

“I was hardly moaning your name Bucky,” you object tersely, balling your hands into tight fists. 

“More like cursing you for ruining my da…my assignment.”

“Someone’s not too happy that she missed dessert,” Bucky quips as he discreetly adjusts his growing arousal. “Is my princess still hungry?” 

“Why don’t you come over and sit on daddy’s lap,” he coaxes in a husky voice while patting his thighs in invitation. 

“I have something here that will fill you up.”

“I think I’ve had my fill of you tonight solider,” you huff shakily, trying to balance the mix of anger and desire coursing through your body.

“Do you realize that your reckless behaviour almost compromised me and this mission?”

Your seething eyes lock on his, daring him to defend his actions. 

“Relax sweetheart, I’m not that stupid,” he reassures you while he rises from the couch and moves cautiously towards you with his hands outstretched, as if to avoid provoking a defensive response. 

Although not entirely convinced, you are somewhat swayed by the expression on his face to allow him to advance within a few inches of your body. Your breath hitches in your throat as he reaches out to cup your face gently in his rough palms, compelling you to meet his intense gaze.

“There is no way in hell that I would ever put you in danger,” he asserts sharply, the fiercely protective look in his eyes enough to chase away any of your lingering doubts. 

“I would die before I let anything happen to you.”

Heart fluttering at his words, your anger is almost all but forgotten. Your stubbornness however doesn’t allow you to give into him that easily as you fight the urge to melt into his touch.

“Come here baby girl,” he whispers softly as he draws your unyielding form into an embrace. He chuckles in amusement at your half-hearted attempts to escape his strong arms as they encircle your body. 

“Between the checks Stark was running during your questioning and what the team found at his office, we were able to clear this guy before your drinks even made it to the table,” he explains, his hands tracing calming circles over your back as you continue to squirm. 

“He’s clean. He has no connections to Hydra.”

Your body stills for a moment at this revelation and eventually relaxes into Bucky’s arms as you abandon your struggle in favour of resting your head against his shoulder. Hearing your quiet sigh of relief, Bucky leans down to kiss the top of your forehead.

“That explains why Natasha and Bruce seemed to disengage from their surveillance so early,” you ponder as you play with the collar of Bucky’s shirt until a thought suddenly strikes you. Brow furrowed, you regard him quizzically and take a small step back.

“Wait, if we knew he wasn’t a threat, why wasn’t I pulled out sooner?” you question warily, your eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Bucky shakes his head and snickers. “And what, deny you the pleasure of a fascinating tutorial on the history of wainscoting?”

You throw your head back and groan loudly at the memory.

“I can’t believe you guys made me sit through that torture,” you scowl while swatting his arm petulantly. 

“I could have been home and in bed hours ago.”

Humming in agreement, Bucky slides his hands around your waist and pulls you back against his body.

“If it’s any consolation it was torture for me too,” he confesses, his voice laden with jealously. 

“Watching you go off on a date with this guy and having to listen to you come on to him all night.”

You raise your eyebrows at his protestations and let out an amused snort.

“Well soldier, if you want to be the guy I flirt with on a date it might help if you actually asked me out on one,” you tease with a dramatic flutter of your eyelashes. 

Nodding, Bucky purses his lips and begins to stroke his chin; seemingly deep in thought.

“I haven’t asked a dame out in over 70 years. Not sure if I remember how.”

Shaking your head in bemusement, you push off his chest and turn towards the door.

“Hmmm, maybe Steve remembers,” you ponder jokingly. 

“I’ve always wanted to date a guy from Brooklyn.”

Bucky growls darkly as he grips your wrist to hinder your retreat and tugs you back tight against his body.

“Don’t even joke about that baby girl,” he warns, his lips ghosting over your hickey. 

“Then stop being a little shit Barnes and start laying some of your slick, old school moves on me.”

A shaky moan passes your lips when Bucky murmurs hotly against your skin.

“Kitten, I’ve been trying to lay something slick on you for weeks.”

“James…” you threaten breathlessly as he begins to nibble on the sweet spot below your ear while his erection grinds hard against your heat. Knees buckling, it takes all of your willpower to put some distance between your bodies.

“Ok, ok,” he chuckles apologetically as he reaches out to take both your hands in his and waits patiently for your breathing to steady. 

“Doll, will you do me the honour of accompanying me into town tomorrow to have lunch?” he queries in a gentlemanly manner; a mysterious gleam in his sparkling blue eyes. 

Thoroughly charmed, you tilt your head and smile brightly.

“I’m flattered Sergeant Barnes but no, I don’t think so,” you politely decline while you give his hands a comforting squeeze.

“But thank you for asking.”

“Great, be ready to leave around….” Bucky replies confidently before his voice trails off in confusion as his brain finally catches up with your response. 

“Did…did you say no?”

“Yup,” you respond flatly, quickly biting the inside of your lip afterwards to keep from laughing at the shock registering on his face.

“What the fuck babe,” Bucky groans in annoyance, his eyes screwing shut.

“Really Bucky, lunch?” you whine unceremoniously while your arms flail in exasperation. 

“Am I not worthy of a romantic dinner?”

Bucky cracks one eye slightly to take a peek at your outburst. Cocking his head to the side, he sets his full attention on you and flashes a shit-eating grin.

“You’re forgetting that I’ve seen you in action sweetheart.”

“Don’t wanna waste my money on a fancy dinner when you’re just going to be a big cock-tease and not put out on our first date.”

You gasp loudly and begin to slap his arm repeatedly in disgust.

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES!”

Bucky darts quickly out of range of your attack and jokingly winces while he rubs his bicep in an exaggerated fashion. 

With an irate huff, you cross your arms and aim an unimpressed scowl in his direction. “You know that was all just a show for the mission.”

“Yeah, a little too good of a performance babe,” Bucky grumbles, a pout forming on his full lips. 

“Lousy punk thought he was going to get an encore back at his place.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault you guys left me in seductress mode too long,” you state matter-of-factly with a shrug. 

“The more time men spend around me, the less they can resist me.”

“Fucking tell me about it,” Bucky mutters to himself while he grabs at your waist to bring you closer.

“Believe me doll, if it were up to me you would have been outta there the minute we got the all clear.” 

“But Tony wanted to finish testing the equipment,” he reveals with a heavy dose of irritation in his voice as his thumbs move over your hips in slow circles.

“And Steve thought it would be a good training exercise for the next time you’re faced with distractions over the comlink and other uh…complications.”

You let out a short laugh and shake your head in amazement. “Complications being code for Bucky Barnes?”

The super soldier levels a resentful scoff at your accusation and rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know what you mean darling,” he counters innocently in his defense. “I was just a casual observer.”

“Is that right,” you goad while you run your hand over his metal arm. A slight shiver rolls over Bucky’s body as he watches your fingers tenderly stroke the smooth plates.

“I suspect you were conducting some tests of your own,” you hypothesize, smiling coyly as you look up at him from beneath your lashes. 

“To see how many times the doctor could lay his hands on me before you went all Winter Soldier.”

You inhale sharply when you feel Bucky’s metal hand suddenly fist the material of your dress and then release to flatten against the small of your back.

“I don’t need a test for that sweetheart,” he snarls, his grip tightening possessively around you. “The answer is zero.”

“The doctor is lucky that I wasn’t in a ten mile radius of that restaurant or he’d be drinking his dinner through a damn straw.”

“That’s the last time I let you go off to meet a mark without me.”

You step back to stare at him in disbelief, anger flashing in your eyes.  
“I’m not a precious snowflake Sergeant Barnes,” you challenge with a deadly glare. “I’m a highly trained assassin that could have taken out the target in a heartbeat.”

“I can handle myself just fine thank you. If you haven’t noticed, I’m pretty good at what I do.”

Bracing yourself for a fight, you’re surprised to see the ire fade from Bucky’s eyes, only to be replaced by longing.

“I know doll,” he whispers, his voice cracking in resignation. 

“But why do you have to be so goddamn perfect doing it.”

Taken aback by his words, your hostility wavers as Bucky brings his flesh hand up to caress your cheek. Leaning into his touch, you watch his expression grow somber when his gaze falls to the mark on your neck. A soft whimper escapes your lips as his metal fingers begin to lightly trace over the dark, purplish bruise. 

“I’m so sorry babe,” he mumbles remorsefully as his eyes flicker back to yours, silently pleading for forgiveness. “When I heard you were going out with that guy…I just lost my fucking mind.”

“I was so scared of losing you.”

Eyes widening, your mouth gapes in astonishment at his confession.

“Seeing you with someone like him…handsome…rich…smart,” he stammers nervously. “It made me realize that you could have anyone you want.”

“You can do a hell of a lot better than me.”

His eyes reveal a flash of pain that has your heart squeezing tightly in your chest. You reach up and gingerly lift his hand from your cheek. 

“You’re the only man I want James,” you reassure him softly before you kiss his calloused palm. 

“No one can compare to you. Not even close.”

Bucky diverts his gaze to the floor and shakes his head in denial.

“Do you know how many times over the past few weeks I’ve stopped to ask myself if this is real,” he says, gesturing back and forth in the space between your bodies. 

“It’s hard for me to believe that an amazing woman like you could ever be interested in a guy like me.”

The last remnants of your anger fade as a pale blush washes over your cheeks. 

“Damn it Bucky,” you sigh, leaning forward to press your forehead against his. 

“Even after everything you’ve done tonight, I don’t whether to fight you or kiss you.”

Lifting his head, the corners of Bucky’s lips pull up into a mischievous smile - making your heart skip a beat.

“Do I get a vote?”

You gaze at each other in silence, the struggle to stay in control playing out on your faces. Bolstered by the desire he sees in your eyes, Bucky cups your face and strokes his thumbs over your flushed cheeks.

“So goddamn perfect,” he murmurs as he brings his lips closer to yours.

Suddenly, the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice floods the room; causing you both to freeze in place.

“Bruce Banner has achieved climax at 11:06 pm.”

You and Bucky exchange amused looks for a moment before your expressions turn to ones of utter shock.

“Natasha Romanoff has achieved climax at 11:07 pm.”

Jaws dropping open at this startling announcement, you both instinctively take a few steps back. You eye each other warily, like two fighters trying to determine their opponent’s next move. But as your mind attempts to calmly examine the numerous scenarios that are racing through your head, one tantalizing yet terrifying thought overcomes you.

After weeks of endless teasing, mounting sexual frustration and unsatisfied longing, you and Bucky are now the only two left in the contest.

Quick to recover his bearings, Bucky tips his head to the side and begins to rake his eyes over your body hungrily. Watching you lick your lips subconsciously in response, he flashes you a cocky smile.

“Well sweetheart, it looks like it’s just you and me,” he smirks as his gaze flickers down to your wet lips than back to meet your eyes. 

“May the best man win.”

Ignoring your disapproving scoff, Bucky attempts to pick up where you both had left off before F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s interruption. As he moves in for a kiss, you narrow your eyes in annoyance and place two fingers over his mouth to stop his advance.

“Or woman,” you counter sternly.

Bucky cheekily flicks his tongue against your fingers before dropping his head to trail small kisses along your neck. You feel him smile against your skin as you begin to tremble under his ministrations. 

“You’re not scared are you baby girl?” he murmurs in a teasing tone as his super soldier hearing picks up the sound of your heart beating wildly against your chest.

“Don’t worry kitten, I’ll be gentle.”

Spurred by his smugness, you wind your fingers through his hair and pull his face up to yours. As your breath warms over him and you tug gently at his chocolate strands, Bucky’s lips part in anticipation of your first kiss. 

“That’s too bad solider,” you hum in disappointment, your lips lightly brushing against his.

“This little kitty likes it rough.”

To Bucky’s complete surprise, you pull his head back and bring your mouth down on his exposed neck. A gruff moan escapes his throat as you suck harshly on his skin, leaving behind your bright red mark.

“Your ass is mine soldier,” you coo wickedly before placing a tender kiss on his neck to soothe the sting. 

Pulling away to revel in your payback, you smile in satisfaction at his stunned expression and turn to leave.

“Goodnight James, see you in the morning,” you sing out sweetly over your shoulder as you walk away with a little extra swing in your hips.

“Make sure to dress pretty for our lunch date doll.”

Placing his hand over the fresh mark on his neck, Bucky shudders as he feels the heating radiating off his skin. 

“You better be in my bed when I get up there,” he growls in frustration as his cock twitches hard against his sweatpants. 

“I’m fucking serious baby girl.”

Impatiently shifting his weight back and forth between his feet at your silence, he continues to press for a response. 

“And keep those sexy heels on.”

Without glancing back, you raise an arm high over your head and give him the finger as you continue towards the elevator.

He chuckles to himself as he fishes out a condom from his pocket. Tossing it in the air, he catches it just as Bruce and Natasha walk into the common room, their clothes disheveled and faces flushed.

Bucky grins widely at the pair and offers Bruce a fist to bump in approval. Blushing brightly, Bruce shuffles over and awkwardly ‘high fives’ Bucky’s fist instead with his flat palm.

With a roll of her eyes at the display, Natasha quietly mutters “men” under her breath as Bruce steps back to her side.

“Meet me in my room,” she purrs as she grabs him by the lapels of his blazer and draws him closer. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

Bruce pushes up his glasses and nods timidly before he gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek and turns to walk away.

“Hold up Banner,” Bucky calls out before he tosses a brightly coloured packet to the confused man. 

“Think you’ll need this.”

Bruce juggles it clumsily in midair before eventually taming it in his grasp. Looking down at the condom in his hand, he jerks his chin up in silent thanks before rushing out of the room with a huge smile.

Tilting her head to the side, a soft, dreamy look comes over Natasha’s face as she watches Bruce leave. Bucky lets go a small laugh as he eyes her in amusement.

“Looks like you’re having a good night.” 

Natasha shoots Bucky a sardonic sidelong glance and immediately quirks her eyebrow when something captures her attention.

“I can’t complain,” she answers coyly, turning to step closer to her teammate. 

“I see you’re not doing too badly yourself Sergeant,” she smirks as she reaches up to angle his jaw in order to get a better look at the mark on his neck. 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is the Winter Soldier blushing?”

Bucky smiles bashfully and quickly turns his head away from her prying eyes to hide the colour spreading across his cheeks.

“Spill it Barnes,” Natasha demands roughly as she drags him over to the couch where she sets him down. 

The super spy hovers over him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot insistently on the polished floor as a large grin spreads across Bucky’s face. 

“She said yes to the date Nat,” he announces happily, his eyes dancing with excitement. “We’re heading into town tomorrow.” 

A smug smile appears on the red head’s face as she bounces contently into the seat next to him. 

“I told you she would,” Natasha replies knowingly while giving his shoulder a playful nudge. 

“Yeah, well I couldn’t be sure,” Bucky murmurs as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt. “Sometimes she seems so guarded you know.”

“I can’t tell if she’s playing hard to get or if she’s just not interested.” 

Natasha’s smile fades into a worried frown as she chews her lip thoughtfully before responding with a hesitant sigh.

“Some days, that confident, badass woman you see is just an act she puts on for our benefit. She’s come a long way from when she first joined the team but deep down, she still struggles with so much doubt and insecurity that it’s made her afraid to let down her walls.”

“But somehow you seem to be breaking through and I think that scares the shit out of her.”

His shoulders visibly slumping, Bucky averts his gaze to his hands which are clasped tightly in his lap and nods solemnly in understanding. 

“Please don’t fuck this up Bucky,” Natasha implores gently but with a hint of hardness in her voice.

“She honestly believes she’s not worthy of anything good. I don’t think she could handle it if you broke her heart.”

Bucky’s head snaps up at her remark and his eyes widen as he begins to shake his head emphatically.

“Nat, I promise you….I would never….” he states fiercely, stumbling over his words. 

“I won’t ever hurt her, I swear.”

“You better not Barnes, or I will finish you,” she threatens with a withering glare, causing Bucky to swallow dryly in response. 

Satisfied that her warning has not fallen on deaf ears, Natasha softens her demeanor and attempts to lighten the mood.

“So, is everything ready for tomorrow?” she asks enthusiastically while searching Bucky’s face for affirmation. Noting his sudden deer-in-the-headlights look, Nat works quickly to assess the situation.

“What’s wrong Buck? Is there anything else you need me to do?”

Bucky rubs his hands nervously along his thighs as he mentally reviews the checklist in his head. Once satisfied, he takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. 

“Sorry, I panicked there for a second. There are a few things I need to take care of in the morning but we should be good.”

“I just want tomorrow to be perfect,” he confides shyly, his tone hopeful. 

“She deserves the best.”

Natasha stares at Bucky for a long moment. A look of contentment settles on her face when she notes the unreserved adoration in his expression at the mere thought of you. 

“Relax soldat, she’s going to love it,” Nat soothes while she takes his hand in hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Bucky finally relaxes his posture to allow himself to lean back on the couch and exhales shakily in relief as he wipes his palms on his sweatpants. 

“Thanks for your help Natalia,” he acknowledges thoughtfully, his voice thick with gratitude. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this on my own.”

“It was nothing,” Natasha shrugs nonchalantly while she pulls out a tube of lipstick and a mirror from her purse to touch up her bright red lips. “A few hours on the internet, a couple of calls.” 

Not convinced, Bucky responds with a rebuking sigh. “It was a lot more than that Natasha, I owe you big time.”

“You don’t owe me a thing,” she assures him with a firm pat to his knee. Checking her handiwork in the compact, she presses her lips together a few times before grinning slyly. 

“Just sweep her off her feet, get married and name your first kid after me.”

Bucky arches his eyebrow and studies her closely before shaking his head in mock disbelief. 

“You know, I’m starting to suspect that Black Widow is secretly a card-carrying romantic.”

Natasha scoffs loudly as she delivers a friendly punch to his arm; evoking an exaggerated yelp from the soldier’s mouth. 

“Don’t be spreading that around Barnes, I have a reputation to maintain.”

She smiles wistfully at Bucky as he throws his head back in unrestrained laughter. Though she was loath to admit, seeing her friend come alive over these past few weeks made her think that maybe all that nonsense about love was true.

“Go win her heart soldier, don’t let me down.”

Bucky meets her tender gaze with a charming grin and responds with a small salute.

“Yes ma’am.” 

With one last satisfied glance at her reflection, Nat snaps her compact shut and rises from the couch.

“I should get going, don’t want to keep Bruce waiting,” she explains, her lips curling into an impish grin.

“He’s a handful when he’s angry.” 

Despite himself, Bucky snorts and rolls his eyes playfully before setting his gaze on Natasha. He regards her intently, an inquisitive glint in his eyes. 

“You know Nat,” he scolds affectionately while casting a meaningful look her way.

“As much as I’m happy for you and Bruce, I hope you didn’t knock yourself out of the contest just for us.”

“What can I say,” Natasha casually remarks as she smoothes down the front of her dress. “I’m a sucker for a happy ending…and handsome scientists who serenade me with Joe Cocker tunes.” 

“Tell your girl she’s going to pay for giving up my secrets.”

A low, whirring noise draws her attention to Bucky’s metal arm. 

“I think that makes you two even, no?” Bucky smirks, flexing slightly so the plates shift to realign.

Natasha folds her arms defensively over her chest and narrows her eyes in disagreement.

“That was different Barnes,” she argues with an indignant sniff. “You were all angsty and brooding.”

“If I hadn’t told you she was crushing hard on you and that arm, you wouldn’t have made your move.” 

She tosses her hair back and blows him a cheeky kiss. “You’re welcome.” 

Bucky lets out a loud huff and throws up his hands in defeat. “I guess all’s fair in love and war.”

“I do declare,” Natasha exclaims in an exaggerated Southern-belle twang, her hands coming to rest over her heart.

“After all that gnashing of teeth and beating of breast, has the Winter Soldier finally realized that damaged, tortured souls are worthy of love?”

As Bucky opens his mouth to serve the redhead with a smart retort, F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupts for the second time that evening.

“Sergeant Barnes, you have an incoming video message from Kinky Kitty. Would you like me to project?”

“Kinky Kitty?” Bucky mutters tentatively; unsure if he heard the AI correctly. 

“Who the hell is Kinky Kitty?”

He looks up at Natasha, confusion etched onto his features. But as she opens her mouth to respond, she seemingly thinks twice and quickly snaps it shut.

“Sergeant Barnes?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. repeats.

“Yeah, go ahead,” he permits after a momentary pause. Curiosity and suspicion cloud his mind as he notices Natasha’s attempts to keep a straight face.

Turning his attention towards a flash of light above the coffee table, Bucky swallows harshly when an image of you lying on his bed - coyly covering up your naked body - appears before him. 

A dangerous growl rumbles deep in Bucky’s chest; intensifying as his gaze slowly travels to the arm draped over your breasts and the hand shielding your bare pussy from his view, to finally the stilettos that are digging into his sheets. 

Oblivious to Natasha’s low murmurings in Russian, Bucky’s darkening eyes snap up when he hears your breathy voice.

“Hey Fucky Bucky,” you purr innocently as you shift your legs slightly to press your thighs closer together and drive your hand further into your heat. 

“I can’t remember if you wanted your kitten to keep the heels on or off.”

Your likeness winks seductively before the projection flickers once and then disappears, leaving Bucky to slam his head back hard on the couch and run his hands through his hair in frustration.

The sudden feel of a pillow landing on his lap makes him jerk his head up in surprise. Watching Natasha purse her lips tightly to stifle a laugh, he clenches his jaw and throws her a severe glare.

“Not a fucking word Nat.”

“Wow Bucky, I was just going to wish you luck with the contest,” Natasha smirks as she sympathetically pats his shoulder. 

“By the looks of things, you’re going to need all you can get to survive what’s ummm, coming.”

Bucky breathes in roughly as Natasha pivots on her heel; her body wracked with laughter as she moves to the door.

Once she’s out of his sight, Bucky whips the pillow from his lap across the room with an abrasive grunt. 

Palming the large bugle in his sweatpants for relief, he leans his head back and stares up at the ceiling for a few moments when his phone begins to chime. Removing it from his pocket, Bucky hesitates briefly before swiping his finger over your message notification.

“Sweet Jesus,” he curses to himself through gritted teeth as your picture lights up the screen. His finger tracing over your image, he bites down harshly on his lip to quell his arousal, nearly drawing blood. 

“You are going to be the fucking death of me baby girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In ballet, a 'Pas De Deux' is a dance for two


	10. Moonlight Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you and the rest of the Avengers test your willpower in an usual challenge, your attempts to remain Master of your Domain are complicated when James "Bucky" Barnes makes you his mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties, I just wanted to thank you all for the great messages you’ve been sending and for all the love you’ve given to The Contest so far…it has been incredibly overwhelming and very much appreciated. ❤
> 
> Mostly though, I’d like to say THANK YOU for your patience because I know I’m the slowest writer ever in this fandom and I really don’t know how you all put up with my shit posting schedule. LOL 
> 
> I'm so pleased that this chapter is finally ready to share with everyone who is still hanging in. And for those of you who have already given up, I totally get it, I hope you enjoyed the ride.

The next morning, you awaken early to the sound of your phone buzzing on your nightstand.  Cracking one eye open, you glare menacingly at the screen until you notice a slew of unread texts from Bucky. 

Curiosity overruling the grogginess weighing down your body, you practically launch yourself out of bed to grab at the device.  Tapping the screen to life, you release a slow breath before checking to see just how much trouble you were in after the events of the previous evening.

Having raced to his quarters after viewing your video message, Bucky had not been too pleased to find you gone.  He was even less amused when you barred his entry to your room and sent him away to the solitude of his cold bed. 

His texts had come in fast and furious soon after.  A wave of angry words giving way to desperate declarations and eventually, as you were relieved to discover that morning, sweet nothings sent throughout the night as sleep seemed to elude him.  Scrolling through all the new messages, you can’t help but to grin wider with each picture that pops up amidst his midnight ramblings. 

The first was a shot of Bucky hugging your pillow tight; his chestnut hair falling seductively over his eyes and his mouth turned up in a sexy smirk.  The one that follows sweetly pairs his trademark puppy dog eyes and adorable pout with a list of the benefits from sharing a bed that he had proudly found on ‘The Google’.

You giggle amusedly when you scroll to the next picture - Bucky with his head thrown back and face contorted in a mock cry - framed neatly with a border of sad face and crying emojis.

But it was the last photo in the string of messages that had you thanking various deities for blessing you with the foresight to keep that man out of your bed last night.  You had done so partly as punishment for his antics during the mission but mainly because you didn’t trust your flagging willpower now that it was only the two of you left in the contest. 

A wise decision when you consider the image currently before you:  a pussy drenching shot of Bucky naked in his bed with his muscular legs spread wide and his metal hand gripping an impressive erection through a thin, white sheet. 

And of course the smug bastard was smirking. 

Your resolve crumbling, you close your eyes tightly and take deep breaths to suppress the wave of arousal surging through your body.  But as you struggle to erase Bucky’s image from your mind, it sears itself onto the backs of your eyelids in excruciating detail. 

You shake your head and smile wryly; resigned to the fact that when it comes to the handsome soldier, you’re fighting a losing battle.  No matter how hard you try, you can’t drive him out of your thoughts or from your heart. 

A strangled cry of frustration echoes throughout the room as you toss your phone down and begrudgingly push your body up from the bed.  Opening the door of your bedroom slowly, you poke your head out and quickly survey the hall.  Satisfied that it’s Bucky-free, you abandon the safe haven of your room and head downstairs for some coffee to settle your nerves.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Shuffling wearily into the kitchen, you’re greeted by the sight of Natasha sitting on a stool at the centre island with her brow furrowed, tapping the keyboard of a laptop. 

A sly smirk on your lips, you announce yourself with a loud yawn as you stop to stretch in the middle of the room.  Making your way to the coffeemaker, your smile begins to falter when Natasha fails to acknowledge your presence.  To your growing annoyance, she continues to ignore you – even as you begin to move noisily about the kitchen in hopes that it will garner a reaction.

Still unable to get Natasha to make eye contact, you sit on the stool next to her and begin to loudly stir cream into your coffee; your spoon clinking obnoxiously against the cup with each pass.

Typing without pause, Natasha arches her perfect brow in suspicion and sends you a sidelong glance.  You sigh dramatically and begin to tap the spoon on the side of your cup while looking aimlessly around the room.

Huffing in defeat, Natasha abruptly stops what she’s doing and pins you with an icy stare.

“Go ahead brat,” she grudgingly concedes.  “Get it all out of your system.”

Eyeing her intently, your finger traces around the rim of your mug a few times then dips into your coffee.

“You dirty girl,” you chide mockingly as you bring your finger up to your mouth to slowly suck it clean.

“Spreading your legs in the back of a limo like a horny teenager on prom night.”

Natasha folds her arms over her chest and levels you with a knowing look.

“Says the woman who was sprawled naked in front of a camera like a porn star,” she retorts with a smug grin.  “Cock-tease.”

“Slut.”

“At least I’m getting some bitch.” 

You both glare hard at one another for several seconds before dissolving into a fit of giggles as your hand connects with hers for a high five.

“I’m so happy for you and Bruce,” you squeal as you throw your arms around the squirming super spy and pull her into a bone crushing hug.

“Not as happy as I am,” Natasha mumbles in relief before surrendering to your enthusiastic show of affection. 

“I think my virginity was growing back.”      

Shaking your head with a chuckle, you begin to pat her knee in empathy when Natasha suddenly grips your hand in hers.  You look up in astonishment to see that all traces of humour have vanished from her countenance, leaving behind a serious expression.

“I never thought that something like this could happen to me,” Natasha hastily whispers.  “But last night, I..I felt…”

You instinctively lean closer, listening in earnest as her voice trails off and her eyes begin to dart nervously around the room.

“Felt what?” you press anxiously, your voice steeped in curiosity and anticipation.

Natasha closes her eyes and inhales deeply before she starts to sing in a breathy tone.

“Like a virgin, touched for the very first time.”

You snort in amusement and attempt to push her away but she latches onto your shoulders and tugs you closer, her voice getting louder with each verse.

“Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine.”

Wrapping her arms around you tight, she burrows her head into the crook of your neck and begins to rock you back and forth to the beat of her song.  Wriggling to get out of her hold, you’re both laughing uncontrollably when Tony and Steve enter the kitchen.

“Ah what could have been,” Tony laments as he shakes his head sadly at the scene before him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., please cancel delivery of the mud wrestling pit.” 

Wiping the tears from your eyes, both you and Natasha greet Tony by raising your middle fingers in unison.  Tony smirks at the gesture before blowing you both an exaggerated kiss.

“How’s that status report for HQ coming Nat?” Steve teases as he takes a seat on the other side of the red head and leans over to check out her progress.

Natasha narrows her eyes at the Captain as she stabs at the keys sharply.

“Just peachy Rogers.  How do you spell scrabble?”

Steve’s cheeks flush as the kitchen fills with laughter.  The mood in the room shifts quickly however, when Bucky stalks angrily into view with his jaw clenched and mouth pressed into a hard, thin line.

“Stark, I need one of your cars,” he grunts, his hard eyes flitting briefly to yours.     

“And good morning to you sunshine,” Tony replies sweetly as he turns to face the agitated soldier.   

His gaze darting from you to Bucky, Tony raises his eyebrows in interest when he spots the coordinating marks on your necks.

“You guys aren’t going to be one of those couples that dresses in matching tracksuits are you?” he quips dryly as he motions his fingers back and forth between the two of you.

His eyes screwing shut, Bucky pinches the bridge of his nose and breathes in sharply.  “Tony, can I please borrow a car to drive into town?”

Stroking his chin, Tony purses his lips in concentration as he seemingly contemplates the request.       

“No, I don’t think so,” he responds in a clipped tone when he spots Bruce slip silently into the kitchen.

“I already have one car I need to hose down, I don’t need another.”

Bringing your coffee mug to your lips, you notice a faint blush creep up Bruce’s neck as he shares a meaningful glance with Natasha before averting his eyes quickly to the floor. 

“Why can’t you take your motorcycle Barnes?” 

As if on cue, everyone snaps their heads in your direction as you begin to choke on a mouthful of your coffee.

“I’d love to but it seems like _someone_ gave your bots orders last night to take my bike apart piece by piece,” he explains while his accusatory glare bores into you.

“According to F.R.I.D.A.Y., it’s currently scattered throughout the compound.  In alphabetical order.”   

Spinning around in his stool to face you, Steve raises his eyebrow in a chastising manner.

“What,” you grumble in defense as you shift uncomfortably in your seat.

“Bucky started it.”

Steve sighs in exasperation before offering his best friend a sympathetic smile. 

“You can take my motorcycle Buck.” 

“Thanks pal,” Bucky replies gratefully as he steps up behind you and presses his solid chest against your back.

“Don’t you worry baby girl,” he whispers in your ear ominously, causing a shiver to roll down your spine.

“Daddy’s going to finish it.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that morning, you’re back in your room putting the finishing touches on your makeup when you hear a quiet knock at the door.

You’re surprised to feel your body tense at the sound; as if a clear and imminent threat was approaching.  Shaking your head in disbelief, you scoff at the absurdity of your reaction.  You’ve faced your fair share of cold-blooded, unrelenting enemies in your lifetime, but somehow, a good-looking man arriving to take you to lunch was making you jump out of your skin.

Admonishing your reflection in the mirror, you give yourself one final look before you eagerly throw open the door to greet your date.  The instant your gaze falls upon Bucky however, you realize that your body was right to warn you.

Standing there at your doorstep, with a sexy smirk on his lips and a single, white rose clutched in his hand, is the embodiment of pure and utter danger.

The moment he sees you, Bucky’s face lights up with a wide grin that makes his eyes crinkle sweetly at the corners. 

“Wow, you look beautiful doll.”

Mouth gaping, you unabashedly admire the man before you – an Adonis clad in a pair of tight black jeans that hug his impossibly thick thighs, a snug shirt the colour of his piercing blue eyes and a worn leather jacket that stretches sinfully across his broad shoulders.

Bucky’s smile falters at your silence.  He clears his throat and begins to nervously run his hand through his hair which he’s tucked back into a neat bun at the nape of his neck.

Your attention drawn to his face, your gaze sweeps down his strong jaw and stops to linger on the adorable little chin cleft that is normally obscured by a dusting of stubble.  At once your eyes widen in discovery.

“James!” you exclaim breathlessly as you reach up to stroke the smooth, clean-shaven surface of his cheek. 

Bucky laughs in relief at your purr of approval that accompanies the brush of your fingertips along his jaw. 

“I clean up pretty good for an old man no?”

“Fuck me,” you murmur absentmindedly while you dip the tip of your finger into the dimple in his chin and imagine your tongue licking the tiny indentation.

His confidence buoyed by your obvious arousal, Bucky leans in to place a chaste kiss on your cheek; making sure to graze his chin lightly against your lips as he pulls back to look at you.

“Lunch first sweetheart,” he responds cockily with a smug grin as a small moan escapes your lips.  “Then you can have dessert.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

If there was ever any doubt that the stories of Bucky’s reputation as a lady killer back in the day were true, this date would have surely set the record straight.

From the moment he parks Steve’s motorcycle on the main street of town and takes your hand to start off towards the restaurant, Bucky is the epitome of old school charm and charisma.

His attention to your every word and whim never wavers; his sparkling blue eyes gazing at you adoringly as you react to the sights and sounds you encounter.  Each dazzling smile that lights up his handsome face; every lingering touch that sends sparks dancing across your skin; every phrase that passes across the lips you ache to kiss, are for you and you alone.   

By the time you step through the doors of a rustic trattoria, you are completely smitten with the captivating solider at your side.  Even more so when you watch Bucky blush sweetly as the feisty owner, Mamma Rossini, loudly announces to the entire restaurant that Signore Barnes was here with his “bella fidanzata”.

Seated at a romantic table for two, the steady flow of food, wine and animated conversation makes for a perfect afternoon spent in each other’s company.  Peals of laughter erupt from your body as Bucky regales you with humourous tales from his and Steve’s youth over slices of wood fired pizza and plates of homemade pasta.  Every so often, he leans across the table to offer you a sample of his meal; biting down hard on his lower lip each time your eyelids flutter shut as you savour the taste on your tongue.

You in turn, can’t help but to watch in amazement as Bucky transforms before your eyes into the confident, carefree soul from his stories.  Catching him as he stares wistfully at your doting expression, you cock your head at him quizzically.

“What is it babe,” you ask him softly while you reach across the table to cover his metal hand with yours.

Looking down at your hand, he sighs contently before bringing it up to his lips to kiss your fingers.

“Where have you been all my life,” he murmurs affectionately, the look in his eyes prompting your stomach to do flips.

Your fingertips reaching up to trace the sharp line of his jaw, you smile tenderly as Bucky leans into your feather light touch.

“I’ve been right here James, waiting for you.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

A comforting silence settles between you and Bucky as you leave the restaurant with a box of cannolis and strict orders from Mamma Rossini to come back soon for a romantic dinner. 

Arms wrapped tightly around each other, you nestle into Bucky’s side and let him guide you on a walk through town.  You don’t care where you’re headed, just as long as you’re together.

Drawing closer to the spot where Bucky had parked Steve’s bike, you stop suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk when a window display captures your attention.

Your eyes widen in wonder as you take in the vintage, satin wedding dress; resplendent with a fitted bodice that flares into a ball gown skirt and a delicate cathedral lace veil cascading downward from a pearl tiara.  While the dress is an absolutely stunner, your eyes are transfixed however on the mannequin next to it clothed in a stately army uniform that looks vaguely familiar.

The sound of a tinkling bell snaps you out of your thoughts and you turn to see Bucky holding open the door of the antique store you have stopped to admire. Smiling excitedly, you practically skip through the entrance – oblivious to Bucky’s silent gesture of relief.

To your delight, the quaint shop is crammed to the rafters with an eclectic mix of clothing, jewellery, militaria and collectables from days long past.  As you and Bucky gravitate unsurprisingly to a display case of army issued rifles, an older gentleman appears from a curtained entryway.

“Good afternoon folks,” he greets you warmly while he polishes his round glasses and perches them onto his face.  “I’m Thomas Baker.”

“Welcome to Relics.”

“It’s Rosemary’s Relics, you old fool,” calls out a female’s voice from behind the curtain.

The old man shakes his head and barks a gruff retort.  “The grandkids said that just calling the place ‘Relics’ makes it sound more…what’s the word…”

You and Bucky look at each other with amused grins, unsure if you should volunteer an answer.

“Hip!” replies the female voice in an exasperated tone.

Thomas waves his hand in the direction of the curtain as if to dismiss the woman who you assume to be Rosemary and turns his attention to the display case you are eyeing.

“I see you’ve found my stock of World War II rifles,” he beams proudly while running his hand over the glass.  “All are fully functioning with original parts.”

“They are in beautiful condition,” Bucky muses as he directs your gaze to a sleek, polished rifle.  “This is a Model 1903 Springfield.  Five-round magazine fed, bolt-action.”

“Mine was a scoped version, rotten magnification.  It was a lousy excuse for a sniper rifle.”

Thomas begins to nod in agreement when a he stops short in confusion; making him regard Bucky curiously.

“My Model 1941 Johnson was sweet though,” Bucky reminisces with a distant look in his eyes.  “Short-recoil operated, semi-automatic.”  

“It kicked ass when we cleared that Hydra blockade outside of Stalingrad.”

As Bucky moves further down to show you a Model 1911 Colt sidearm, Thomas’ eyes grow wide as realization dawns.

“Wait a minute, I know who you are,” he sputters while pointing to Bucky.  “You’re Captain America’s friend, Sergeant James Barnes.”

“I read about you two in the local paper.”

You immediately feel Bucky tense next to you, his hand wrapping around yours to grip it nervously.  Squeezing his hand in comfort, you connect with his panicked gaze and begin to draw small circles in his palm with your thumb until you feel his posture start to relax.

“Rosie!” shouts Thomas, his voice cracking in emotion as he extends his hand to shake Bucky’s.  “Get out here.”

“I told you it was him.” 

A few moments later you see the curtain swish to the side and a petite, elderly woman enter the room.  She stares raptly at the two of you before turning to her husband.

“Thomas William Baker,” she scolds, swatting his arm.  “Why are you carrying on like a man possessed in front of this sweet, young couple?”

Still shaking Bucky’s hand vigorously, Thomas turns to his wife sporting an awe-struck expression.

“But Rosie, this is Sergeant James Barnes,” he explains excitedly with a hint of reverence in his voice. 

“Of the Howling Commandos….the man who saved my life.”

Rosemary squints at Bucky in response before gesturing him to step closer.

“Come here dumpling, let me get a good look.”

Bucky shoots a wary glance in your direction as you give him a small push of encouragement towards the older woman.

“My, my, my…aren’t you a handsome devil,” she coos as she grasps his hands and opens his arms wide to give him the once-over.  Peering out from behind Bucky’s towering stature, she fixes you with a look of commiseration.

“Bet you have your hands full with this one.”

Rosemary stares at Bucky silently for a few moments before she unexpectedly throws her arms around him and hugs tightly.

Your eyes well up with tears as you hear her whisper into Bucky’s chest.  “I am forever grateful to you and Captain Rogers for bringing my Tommy home safe to me.”

“You are my hero.”

With a deep blush on his cheeks, Bucky turns his head slightly to meet your gaze; a mix of humility and embarrassment evident in his features as the sound of quiet sniffs fill the room.  Luckily for him, Thomas is all too eager to pry Bucky away from his wife.

“For goodness sake woman, let the man come up for air.”

Coaxing Rosemary to loosen her grip on the super soldier, Thomas throws his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and starts to lead him towards the backroom.

“I can’t wait to show you my private collection Sergeant Barnes.  I have some real beauties in my workshop.”

Bucky nervously glances back at you over his shoulder.  You urge him on with a wave of your hand and a reassuring wink before the store’s namesake turns to address you.     

“Boys and their toys,” Rosemary scoffs as she wipes the remaining tears from her eyes and busies herself behind the counter.  “I’m afraid you won’t get your husband back for a while.”    

“Oh Bucky isn’t my husband, he’s my….my uh,” you stammer, your voice trailing off in uncertainty.

Upon hearing your admission, Rosemary gapes at you in surprise. 

“You’re not married?  Well you could have fooled me.  The way he looks at you, I know that look.”

Reaching over, she pats your hand firmly and responds in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Don’t you fret dear, that soldier is going to ask you to marry him.  I’m never wrong about these things.”

“And when he does, you make sure to come back to see me.  I have the perfect dress for you.”

Cheeks warming at her words, your eyes flit to the front of the store.  Following your line of sight, Rosemary smiles when she notices it fixed on the gown in the window.

“That’s the dress I wore on my wedding day,” she reminisces fondly.  “July 24, 1943, happiest day of my life.”

“Mine too angel face,” a voice rings out lovingly from the depths of the backroom.

Turning towards the curtain, Rosemary shakes her head.  “That old fool, always the charmer.”

“Take it from this old woman, these smooth talkers are trouble.”

You giggle quietly and nod in agreement. “Yes they are.”

Stepping out from behind the counter, Rosemary walks over to a garment rack and begins to straighten up a selection of vintage party dresses.

“My Tommy was a silver tongued devil,” she confesses as her hands work quickly to smooth down the colourful tuffs of satin, taffeta and tulle.  “Swept me off my feet at a canteen dance at the local USO club and that was that.  I never looked at another man again.”

“Two weeks later, the night before he shipped out to England, he pinned me.”

Rosemary’s fingers graze lightly over a small gold pin attached to her sweater, a contented smile on her lips.

“This is a sweetheart pin,” she explains as she motions for you to come nearer for a better look.  “Soldiers would give them to their girls before they shipped out.”

You step closer to admire the eagle shaped pin with the words ‘U.S. Army’ stamped in the centre.  “That is beautiful.”

Rosemary nods and pulls out a light blue frock from the rack to put up against her.

“I was wearing a dress almost like this one that night.  He ready didn’t stand a chance.”

Sighing dreamily, you run your hand over the bright fabrics on the hangers and let your imagination drift to another time and place.

“It must have been so romantic to dance the night away in the arms of a charming soldier.”

With a mysterious twinkle in her eye, Rosemary selects a 1940’s taffeta dress from the collection and presents it with a flourish for your consideration.

“Why don’t you try this one on?  I’m sure your fella will get a kick out of seeing you all dolled up.”

Chewing nervously on your bottom lip, you begin to contemplate Bucky’s reaction when a burst of raucous laughter filters from the backroom.  Emboldened by Bucky’s high spirits, you accept the garment and enter a small change room at the side of the store.

Slipping the red halter design over your head, you’re delighted to find that it fits you almost perfectly; the sweetheart neckline and belted waist flattering to your figure.  A quick check over your shoulder at the plunging back of the dress confirms your suspicions about what was surely a scandalous display of skin back in those days.  Reaching behind to unfasten your bra, you remove the undergarment with satisfied smirk.

Rosemary clasps her hands in glee when you step out of the dressing room looking like a storybook princess wrapped in layers of tulle and taffeta.   Turning to examine yourself in a mirror, you smile when Rosemary’s reflection appears with a pair of vintage pumps dangling from her fingers.

Slipping into the shoes, you begin to spin around excitedly to see the full effect of the swing skirt rising up around your legs when you catch a glimpse of someone pushing aside the backroom curtain.  The figure hesitates for a moment before stepping fully into your view, causing you to stop abruptly mid-turn with a sharp gasp of recognition.

You stare in stunned silence - rendered speechless by the sight of a devastatingly handsome Sergeant James Barnes dressed in a brown army service uniform, his peaked cap tilted slightly to the side.

Blinking your eyes in disbelief, you pinch your arm lightly to make sure you’re not dreaming.  As Bucky advances towards you with a cocksure swagger and a blinding smile, the lights in the store suddenly dim and the soft strains of a familiar big band tune fill the air.

“Well aren’t you just the prettiest dame I have ever laid eyes on,” Bucky drawls in a thick Brooklyn accent before whistling appreciatively under his breath.

“Can I have this dance doll?”

Nodding wordlessly, your heart skips a beat when he takes your hand and ushers you to an open space in the store.  He twirls you once before he wraps an arm around your waist and guides your hand into his metal palm; bringing it to rest against his heart.

Watching from behind the curtain as you and Bucky begin to sway to the music, Thomas looks down lovingly at his wife and plants a sweet kiss on her cheek before they both retreat quietly to the backroom.

“I have never seen anyone look more beautiful,” Bucky murmurs, his eyes never leaving yours as he leads you gracefully about the room in a slow, heated dance.   

“Thank you Sergeant Barnes,” you respond coyly while fluttering your long lashes.  “You look quite dashing yourself.”

“It’s enough to make a poor girl swoon.”

Bucky chuckles bashfully and straightens his shoulders at the compliment.

“This is my old uniform from the 107th,” he reveals as your fingers trace over the letters engraved on the polished nameplate pinned to his breast pocket. 

“Can you believe Steve held onto it for all these years?”

Nodding your head knowingly with a smile, your hands begin to smooth over his shoulders and across his broad chest. 

“I know it’s a little snug but Thomas did a great job.”

“He’s a tailor by trade and restores army uniforms in his spare time,” Bucky explains, noting the confusion etched on your face. 

“Nat found him online and arranged to have my uniform cleaned up…among other things.”

You huff lightly and give him a playful swat to his chest.  “So this is what you were up to that day in the common room when Bruce and I walked in on you two whispering.”

A quiet moan cuts short your faux indignation as Bucky’s fingers begin to skim over the exposed skin of your back, leaving a hot trail in their wake.

“Someone sounds a little jealous,” he teases in a sinful tone that causes your panties to dampen.

“You have nothing to worry about doll.  Yours is the only dance card I’m interested in filling.”

Raising one eyebrow in challenge, you wrap your hands around the nape of his neck and pull his face gently towards you to whisper seductively in his ear.

“You keep dancing with me like this Sergeant Barnes and I’ll let you fill anything of mine you want.”

A deep growl rumbles from Bucky’s chest as you outline the shell of his ear with your tongue before nibbling at the lobe.

“You’re driving me crazy baby girl,” he whines breathlessly against your neck while his hands drift lower to caress your backside.  

“Behave soldier.  I’m not that type of girl,” you warn with a soft yelp when he delivers a firm squeeze to your ass.

Shaking his head in mock disbelief, Bucky throws you a smug wink and dips you backwards.  His lips curl at the corners when he pulls you back up tight to his chest and feels your heart racing; matching his beat for beat as you melt into his body.    

“Sweetheart, you are _exactly_ my type of girl.”

Humming contently as you lay your head onto his shoulder, your eyes drift closed as Bucky presses his smooth cheek against your temple. 

“So where did the Winter Soldier learn to dance so well,” you question with an approving sigh as you get lost in the rhythm of your bodies moving in time with the music.

Bucky smiles shyly and places a kiss on your forehead.  “I’m surprised I still remember how.  I haven’t danced like this since before I shipped out for the war.”

“There are a lot of things I haven’t done since then,” Bucky confesses as a warm tint spreads across his cheeks.

Peering down at your astonished expression, his fingers gently stroke the soft curve of your cheek.  As his eyes darken, they flicker to your lips before rising up to lock on yours.

“I never thought I could be this version of me again,” he mumbles disbelievingly as he glances down at his uniform.  “That is, until I met you.”

“You make me feel like the man I was so many years ago.  Full of hopes and dreams, excited to face the future.  It’s like I’ve been given a second chance to live the life I thought was gone forever.”

Bucky tucks a lock of your hair behind your ear before he runs his metal finger along your jaw and tenderly lifts your chin until his lips are a breath away from your own.

“And I want to live every minute of this life with you.”

Overwhelmed by the emotion behind his words, the last ounce of your willpower slips away and you find yourself surrendering to the urge to kiss him.  But just as you lean in to press your mouth to his, he teasingly pulls away.      

“James Buchanan Barnes,” you admonish in a hushed plea. 

“If you don’t kiss me right now I’m going to get Rosemary out here to kick your ass.”

Bucky chuckles heartily in amusement, the heat of his breath fanning over your face and sending shivers down your body.

“I don’t know sweetheart,” he taunts while his metal thumb sweeps over your bottom lip. 

“Back in the day, a kiss from Bucky Barnes could ruin a woman.”

He breathes in sharply when you suddenly suck his thumb into your warm, wet mouth and start to swirl your tongue around the cool metal.  His hardening cock twitches against your thigh when you release his thumb with a loud pop. 

“I’ll take my chances Sergeant.”

“Fuck baby doll,” he groans as he presses his arousal against your heat.  “I like your moxie.”

“Quit flapping your gums soldier,” shouts an annoyed voice from behind the curtain. 

“Kiss her already you damn fool.”

Laughing nervously, Bucky rests his forehead on yours for a moment before delicately cupping the side of your face.  Your heart begins to beat wildly in your chest as his eyes close and at long last, he places his warm lips against yours in a soft, sultry kiss.

After months spent dreaming of your first kiss with Bucky, the instant your lips touch you know that you could never dream of stopping.  All at once tender and needy, his kiss floods your body with a rush of arousal that radiates straight to your core.

As his lips move over yours - moulding together so perfectly, so completely - you feel the walls around your damaged heart begin to crack until they give way to the rising desire.  Senses reeling, you breathlessly whisper Bucky’s name in surrender as you finally let him in.

Overcome by the sheer intoxication of the moment, you feel your knees buckle beneath you while the room starts to spin in soft focus.  Sliding his hands up your back to keep you steady, Bucky pulls his lips away slightly to allow you both to take a much needed breath, before pressing them down once again on yours with a renewed intensity.    

Tangling your fingers in his hair, you tug gently when his tongue sweeps over the seam of your mouth, probing and passionate.  Dipping his tongue past your lips, soft groans pull from Bucky’s throat as you stroke your tongue in deep circles against his own. 

Kiss by kiss, the sweet taste of Bucky’s lips grows dangerously addictive – like a powerful drug that leaves you craving more of him.  _Making you want all of him._

Wetness pooling between your legs, a wave of raw pleasure washes over you as Bucky’s hands splay across the bare skin of your back and guide you flush against his chest; close enough to detect the deep rumble when he grunts roughly at the feel of your body trembling under his touch.

Desperate to explore and taste every inch of you, Bucky reluctantly breaks the kiss - much to your disappointment.  Panting for air, he chuckles at your soft whimpers of displeasure as you bury your face into the crook of his neck trying to catch your breath.  The music quietly fades in the background, leaving only the sounds of your hearts beating in a shared rhythm and the air thick with desire.

“Let me take you home baby girl,” Bucky coos softly as he rubs small circles in your back for comfort.  “I can’t wait anymore.  I need you now.”

You lift your head from his shoulder and search deep into his eyes; nodding silently in agreement as you find the passion and longing you feel for him reflected back in his loving gaze.

Quickly changing into your regular clothes, you thank Thomas and Rosemary profusely and promise to stay for tea when you come back in a few days to retrieve Bucky’s finished uniform.  Turning to give Rosemary a big hug and your box of cannolis, you miss the mischievous grin Bucky gives Thomas as he pats the pocket of his leather jacket.

Once outside the store, Bucky leans over to capture your lips in a lingering kiss, oblivious to the curious stares of passersby.  His fingers reach down to intertwine with yours and as he draws away, he flashes you a breathtaking smile that makes your heart swell with happiness.

It’s in that simple moment when you finally admit to yourself that you’re hopelessly in love with Bucky Barnes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Climbing onto Steve’s motorcycle, a rush of heat spreads through your body and settles in your core as you wrap your arms around Bucky’s waist and lean forward to breathe in his heady scent of leather and musk.  As the bike’s engine roars to life, a strangled growl rises from Bucky’s throat when he feels your legs press tight against his and your hot breath on his neck.

“Put your helmet on doll,” he warns you gruffly over his shoulder.

“We’re not gonna make it home in one piece if you keep teasing me like this.” 

As Bucky races deftly through the back roads, you’re thankful that the trip home is a short one.  Already breathless and lightheaded from anticipation, the feel of Bucky’s rock-hard abs flexing under your touch and the vibrations of the motorcycle’s powerful engine between your legs is almost enough to drive you over the edge. By the time Bucky pulls up to the compound, you’re a writhing, needy mess.

As the sound of helmets hitting the floor echo throughout the garage, Bucky scrambles off the motorcycle and scoops you up from the seat. 

“Fuck baby girl, you looked wrecked already,” he rasps thickly as he guides your legs around his waist.

“Do you want daddy to fuck you right here on Stevie’s bike?”

Bucky’s mouth swallows your wanton moan as he begins to kiss you with a rough eagerness.  He drags his tongue hungrily along your bottom lip, requesting entry.  Carding your fingers through his hair to pull out his bun, you eagerly open up your mouth and are rewarded with a deepening kiss.

Before your mind can register his movements, Bucky backs you into the wall of the elevator and starts to aimlessly punch at the floor numbers while his lips remain fused to yours.  Pinning your arms above your head, he starts to grind his hardening cock against your centre, soaking your panties with your arousal.

“I can smell how wet you are baby,” he groans lustfully as he nips at the corner of your mouth.  “I haven’t even touched that beautiful pussy and it’s already dripping for me.”

Somehow managing to get to the right floor with your clothing and contest virginity still intact, Bucky unceremoniously kicks open the door to his bedroom and carries you over the threshold.  Once inside, he disengages from your lips and lowers you to the ground to allow you both to catch your breath.   

“I need to…” your voice trails off shakily as you point to his bathroom.  “Just give me a minute.”

Chest heaving, Bucky nods as he swipes his thumb over your swollen lips.

“I’ve waited this long,” he muses before his eyes begin to darken at the feel of your tongue catching the pad of his finger.

“But if you’re not out in sixty seconds I’m breaking down the fucking door.”

Rolling your eyes with a chuckle, you turn to make your retreat when Bucky playfully pulls you back and begins to trail kisses up your neck to your sweet spot.

“Bucky Barnes,” you half-heartedly murmur in protest before tilting your head to give him access.  You gasp softly as his fingers sneak under your shirt and skim up towards your breasts.

Summoning whatever willpower you can muster, you place your hands on his chest and gently push him away; fixing him with a mock look of disapproval.  Ignoring his puppy dog expression, you give him a quick peck on his pouted lips and head to the bathroom.

“I’m timing you,” he cautions lowly, adjusting the bulge straining against his tight jeans as you disappear into the bathroom in a fit of giggles.

Leaning back against the door, you close your eyes and attempt to tame the butterflies that are wrecking havoc in your stomach.

“Oh my god this is it,” you mutter in disbelief to your reflection in mirror.  Smiling dopily at the thought of what awaits you on the other side of the door, you smooth down your tousled hair and take a deep breath before exiting the room.

Opening the door quietly, you’re surprise to find Bucky with his back to you, whispering lowly into his phone.

“Honey?” he hisses tersely as he begins to nervously rub his temple.

“I told you not to call me until after the contest is over.”

You cock your head in confusion as he continues in a frantic, hushed tone.

“No, I didn’t stand you up.  I made it perfectly clear that we couldn’t see each other again until this was done.  If she sees us sneaking around the compound, it will ruin everything.”

There is a brief silence before he sighs softly.

“I promise you Honey, after this is over I’m all yours,” he soothes into the phone.

“We’ll start in the bedroom and you can show me everything you want to do.”

You clamp your hand over your mouth to stifle a pained gasp as the air expels from your lungs.  His words pierce your heart with a cold ferocity and bring a rush of hot tears to your eyes.

“Come on, don’t tease.  You know how much I love leather and you promised.   Don’t make me beg for it.”

As Bucky ends the call and begins to pivot towards the bathroom, he’s startled to find you standing frozen in your spot; the colour drained from your face.

“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” he asks, his voice laden with concern as he takes a step towards you with outstretched arms.

By then a surge of rage has welled up in your body and you can barely make out his voice calling to you over the sound of your heart pounding loudly in your ears.

The only noise you hear is the sharp crack of your hand against his skin as you slap his face.


End file.
